Gem Series Book 1
by bri4177
Summary: She has always dreamt of following in her siblings footsteps and leaving home, what she didn't count on was being hunted by enemies from her mother's past. Can her friends save her before it's too late? GaryXOC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**I'm so sorry to everybody for not updating in a while, life got crazy. But I do want you to know that I got all of your reviews and story alerts and I'm glad there are still people who love this story. So since it's been awhile, I've decided to rewrite and edit this to bring more up to date.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Pokémon **_**franchise nor ever will. I would be incredibly rich if I did.**

**Claim: I do own my characters**

I looked back at my friends and brother as we stood in the clearing; tears were still streaming down my cheeks from my honey brown eyes as I did. They looked at me, all trying their best to keep from crying as well and failing miserably.

My older brother, Mesha, dismounted from his horse. He was a few inches taller than my 5'6" height but not so tall that I had to crane my neck to see him. He was wearing a long-sleeved, dark blue shirt, brown leather pants with a brown scabbard hanging from his side and dark brown boots perfect for riding and hunting in the woods. He hugged me fiercely and I looked into his bark-colored eyes when we broke apart. His short cropped brown hair was mussed from galloping in the wind and his pointed ears stuck up from the sides. Mesha and I were River elves from the city of Rocanga; in fact, my family was the royal family at the moment making Mesha the Crown Prince and me the only princess. Not that that made much of a difference now…

Mesha looked at me pleadingly, "Are you sure you have to do this, Brynn? You know how Father and the Court are, they are always arguing back and forth over issues. But it normally doesn't mean anything." I shook my head, his eyes were begging me not to go, _I don't even want to go, but this is easier than allowing the Court to make Father abdicate the throne and causing all sorts of grief._ "Yes, but this is different Mesha. Count Leian was one of the most powerful nobles in the kingdom and had the most influence in the Court. His death will cause more grief than good. Better for me to leave now than to allow problems to happen because of me."

Mesha ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly as he let me go and turned towards our friends who were still mounted, "Angie, can you please talk some sense into this girl? The Court won't cause that much grief and if they do, Father can handle it. He got them to accept you and Tuan when we brought you home." He said ploringly. Angie dismounted from her horse and walked over to both of us. She was 5'8" with medium length red hair and chocolate brown eyes that marked her for a Gorith. A race of half elves, half humans who were extremely powerful in magic, so much so that one was picked every few years to become the Guardian of All Elements or the leader of the magic-users who kept the peace in our world. Angie was the current Guardian and our close friend, her skin was not as tan as mine and Mesha's but it was dark as if she had gotten some sun and a smattering of freckles brushed across her nose. She looked like a regular sixteen year old girl but her experiences of being our Guardian had made her mature earlier so her eyes betrayed her of having more wisdom than that.

She hugged me warmly as she approached and her amulet, the necklaces we all wore to help control our magic, banged against my chest. I looked back at her and smiled, memorizing the white and sky blue trimmed robe she was wearing. I could see all the pain and sadness I was causing her by leaving in her eyes as she looked from me to Mesha and shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry Mesha, but Brynn is right. This issue is different than mine and Tuan's. Your Father only got the Court to accept us after we learned to hide our wings from the Court's view. It's better for her to leave now than to suffer as Tuan and I did. Though I do wish you would stay, Brynn, Anarya is not going to be the same without you in it." She said calmly.

I smiled and tears threatened to overcome me once again, "It'll stay the same, you'll just think it's different because I'm gone."

She chuckled and looked over at our other companion, "Nike, your turn to say goodbye, Brynn doesn't have much time left."

Nikikyu, or Nike for short, walked over to me and hugged me tightly. She was Angie's older sister and the same age as my brother. She was just as tall as Mesha with long wavy blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, the same as her sister's. Her eyes were dry though, she was a Gorith warrior and as such they did not cry in public, even when she was losing a friend, she would wait until it was more private to do so. She was wearing her usual hunting attire, a forest green shirt, light brown leather pants and soft brown shoes good for tree-jumping which was what Goriths were known for. Her bow hung off of her shoulder and her quiver of arrows lay behind her back. "I'm sorry you're leaving but don't worry about Mesha. He knows the reason is right in his heart, he just hasn't accepted it yet." She whispered.

I nodded and hugged her back, "Take care of him for me and please don't let him do anything stupid because I'm gone. The Crown Prince can't make a fool of himself on the reason of his sister banishing herself." I whispered back as we broke apart. Nike looked at me surprised then looked at Mesha who was standing by the horses playing with his amulet. He was doing his best not to look at me or the sparkling wall of light behind me that was to be the portal I was to go through to another world. She nodded her understanding, "I will."

I nodded, relieved then looked at the three of them. They were my whole world, aside from my Father, and I was going to leave them for an unknown world so as not to cause grief. _I have no choice in the matter. The Court will do anything to make sure Father is taken off the throne. I have to go._ I was about to step through the portal when I remembered something. I reached around my neck and took off my amulet, it was a large purple gem in the center of a silver frame with elfish words etched all along it, it rested on a black leather string that was put under a spell to make it invincible to breaking and causing me to lose the amulet. I handed the necklace to Angie who looked at me surprised, "As the Guardian of all Elements, you know I cannot take this into an unknown world. It could upset the very nature of the land I'm about to enter. Take care of this for me until either I return or someone else become worthy enough of it to wear it."

She chuckled and took the necklace from me. She passed her hand over it saying a quick spell that I didn't catch causing the gem to shine brightly for a moment then fade. Angie then put it back around my neck, "You are the only one worthy of this to wear it. Take it with you as a reminder of what and who you are leaving behind and that we will be waiting for you here." She said.

I looked at her stunned, "But the magic—"

"Will only activate if you are ever in need of it, I've made sure of that. Just use it to communicate with us if you ever get homesick and need to talk." She interrupted.

I sighed then smiled, "Fine you win. Have a safe journey back to Rocanga and tell Father and Tuan that I love and will miss them both as well as all of you." I said as I grabbed my pack from my horse and handed the reins to Mesha. He looked at me pleadingly again but I shook my head. He sighed then and mounted his horse, like the others did, knowing that my mind could not be changed.

I turned towards the portal before me, I didn't know what was on the other side, but I had my set of knives with me in case of danger and enough food and supplies to last me awhile if need be, I would be ready for anything. I looked back at my friends' faces, they were waiting for me to enter the portal before heading back, I sighed wishing there was another way to handle the situation but knowing there wasn't, I straightened my shoulders and entered the portal…

A door slammed shut with a loud bang, startling out of my thoughts. I sat up in the rocking chair I had been sitting in as I heard the sound of several pairs of footsteps on the wooden floor of the hallway, heading my way. _Ryan and the kids must be back from Celadon_. I thought as I waited for them to appear.

Nine children appeared in the living room, all hugging me warmly and gently and talking at once. I smiled warmly at them and listened about the shopping trip they took. My husband, Ryan, appeared in the doorway looking haggard and worn-out, his tan shirt had ice cream on it and his jeans looked like they needed a wash, he wore brown sneakers for footwear; but had left them by the door like everyone else. He smiled at me warmly then looked sternly at our youngest daughter, "Arietta, don't you have something to say to your mother?" he asked.

The room went silent, and my youngest daughter looked at the floor not saying a word. Seth, my oldest at fourteen, shook his head. He knew from experience what would happen if his sister didn't tell me what happened. I looked at the other kids gently, "Go and play in your rooms or help Seth pack for his journey tomorrow. All except for Ari." I said.

The kids nodded and Seth hugged me before heading upstairs after them, "Don't be too hard on her. She was just being curious." He whispered. I smiled at him, "I will be the one who decides that, Seth Taramel, now get goin'. I'll meet you up there after I finish here." He left looking worriedly at Ari but caught the wink that passed between his father and me and smiled.

Arietta was only five years old, her red hair cut short but not too short and she had dark brown eyes that reminded me so much of Angie that she could be her twin. Looking at her made me miss Angie and my family all the more whenever I thought about it. She was wearing a light pink shirt with a flower in the middle and blue jeans that barely fit her skinny waist. She had taken off her white sneakers by the door, though they were mostly brown due to all of the dirt on them. She continued to look down at the floor and shifted her feet since she knew I was watching her.

Ryan turned off the television that I had been watching before I thought about the past and took a seat beside me. I looked at my youngest, "Well, are you gonna tell me or am I going to have to ask your father?" I asked her firmly. Ari looked up at me anxiously; her eyes already held tears in them, afraid of what I was going to do to her if she told but knowing it would give her more trouble if I heard it from her father. "Arietta Sophia Taramel are you wanting me to have to ask Daddy for the story?" I asked her sternly. She shook her head fiercely.

"Daddy tooked us to da mall, then to get ice cream. When we got home, he had us get out to help wiv da bags. But I din wanna help wiv da bags so I walked off towards da woods to play wiv Ash an' Gary. Daddy came lookin' for me an' kept callin' but I din wanna come out. Seth found me an' tooked me back here. An' I sowwy for worryin' you." She explained reluctantly.

I looked to Ryan for the truth and he nodded. I sighed; we had told the kids several times that they were not to run off without anyone's permission or knowledge. "Ari, what did I say about running off?" I asked. She sniffled and thought for a moment, "To not do it unless you or Daddy or Seth knows where we're goin' an' can watch us."

"And why did you break this rule?"

"Cuz I din wanna help wiv da bags."

"Ari do you know why I made that rule in the first place?"

Ari looked at me curiously and shook her head. I looked at Ryan who nodded his approval. I motioned for Ari to come and sit on my lap, and when she did, I looked at her seriously. "There are some very bad people outside the ranch that are angry at Mommy and Daddy. They are so mad at us that they will try to take you and Seth and Marie and all of your brothers and sisters just to make me and Daddy to come and get you. They will also try to hurt you just to get back at us. So to keep you safe, you cannot go out into the woods without letting one of us know about it. Ok?"

She looked at me confused but sad and nodded, "I really sowwy I did that, I wun do it no more." She said as she hugged me and Ryan. I smiled but I knew her ways. He looked at her, "We're glad you're sorry, Ari, but you aren't getting out of punishment that easily." He said. She looked down then giggled when he tapped her on the nose.

I stood up then looked at her seriously, "You are going to sit in the rocking chair until dinner is ready. Then you are going to eat, say goodbye to Seth and go to bed. No rocking, no making noise, otherwise I'll increase the time. Understand?" I asked her. She nodded and sat in the seat perfectly still, Seth was leaving for his Pokemon journey in the morning and Ari really wanted to say goodbye to him. I left the room, knowing she would do as I said.

When I finished preparing dinner, I placed it all on a large wooden picnic table we kept in the dining room. It was hard finding a table big enough to seat eleven people plus hold all the food I usually made so Ryan and I built one to accommodate everyone, including guests when we had them. It was dark brown, made of cherry wood and strong enough to hold thousands of dishes, which is typically what I put on there. One of the things I found out when I went through the portal was that I loved cooking without magic, it was wonderful and my family seemed to love the food I made.

I walked back into the living room. Ari had been so quiet that I figured she had fallen asleep in the chair, but I was surprised to find her sitting up staring bored at the wall. She smiled at me as I entered the room not making a sound. I smiled back, "Dinner's ready." I said and she got up quickly and followed me into the kitchen. When we sat down she looked at me thoughtfully as we waited for the others to join us, the rule of the house was that no one ate until everyone was seated and the blessing said, it made things easier to keep track of everyone in the house and to make sure everyone there had food to eat.

I looked at her, "What?"

She smiled at me winningly, the only smile she gave me or her Dad when she wanted something, "Can I ask you a question, Mommy?"

"You just did, but just tell me what's on your mind."

"Can I go wiv Seth?"

"Go with Seth where honey?"

"On his journey."

I paused and smiled, Ari was the most adventurous and curious of all my children and I had known since she was born that she was going to ask me this one day. I glanced at her hopeful face, "Maybe someday, but not now."

She looked at me confused and sad, "But Seth gets ta go on his journey now. Why can't I?"

"Honey, how old is Seth?"

"Forteen."

"And how old are you?"

"Five."

"Exactly, you aren't quite old enough to go with Seth on his journey. I'm sure you will go on your own journey some day but not now." I looked at her crestfallen face, "Besides, whose going to give Seth those big warm hugs when he comes home from the competition and there's no Ari around to do so?" I added.

She looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded at my statement and cheered up; I looked at the clock on the wall, realizing that no one had joined us yet I grabbed the golden hand bell I kept by my placemat to get everyone's attention. Ari smiled and started giggling when she saw me grab it. "Cover your ears honey." I said. When she did, I rang the bell loudly.

"Dinner's been ready for fifteen minutes! Either come and get it or Ari and I will eat it all!" I yelled, trying not to laugh as the rest of my family hurried to join us at the table. Seth came in first, followed by Teri, my second oldest, then the twins, Colin and Courtney, then Sarah, then Michael, then Sierra and my next to youngest, Marie. Ryan came in following the kids and was about to sit down beside me at the head of the table when all the kids sat down and said unanimously, "Last one to the table has to say the blessing!"

He stood up and looked at them all mock sternly, "Oh really? Then bow your heads or we'll get no dinner!" They laughed and did as they were told and Ryan did the same.

_Blessed Lord, we thank you for this meal._

_Thank you for the ranch and the children_

_As well as for everything you've given us._

_Please bless us now as we eat and sleep_

_And watch us all as we Journey. Amen._

"Amen." Everyone began to eat and I looked at my oldest, "Are you all packed?" I asked. He rolled his eyes playfully then nodded, "Yes Mom, I've been packed off and on for the past two weeks. I'll go and see Oak tomorrow about my Pokemon and be on my way." I smiled at him playfully, "Just checking, you know I won't be there to tell you what to do anymore. You still have that birthday present I gave you?"

He pulled it out from under his shirt, it was an amulet like the one I gave to Angie to take care of for me that I now wore around my own neck. The only difference was that the gem in the center of his was bright orange and had a silver frame around it etched with flames. "I never take it off." He said as he put it away.

I nodded my satisfaction then noticed that the rest of the family had finished eating. I stood up and began collecting plates and placing them in the sink to wash and waved to Ryan to join the kids in the living room to relax until bedtime. As I washed the dishes I felt a small arm wrap around my waist and I looked back to see Seth hugging me from behind. I set the dish down and put it in the drying rack and turned towards him.

Seth stood six feet and had the spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes of his father, his shirt was red with a Pikachu on it and he wore blue shorts, his red and white sneakers were by the door with the rest of the family's. His eyes held the nervousness of someone about to head to the gallows instead of going off on his own. I smiled at him gently, "Nervous?" He nodded and I sat down with him on the bench seat at the dining room table.

"Now what's got you so nervous?" I asked, though I thought I knew the answer. He looked at me and sighed, "Everything. What if I'm no good at this training thing? What if I choose the wrong Pokemon and it ends up hating me? What if something happens to you guys while I'm gone?" he asked and I knew he was hoping I'd have the answer.

I smiled at him gently, "Seth honey, you can what if til the Miltank come home but that won't cure your nerves. Every Trainer has the nerves whenever they leave home. I hear it all throughout Pallet whenever I go and check on your father at the lab or one of the Growlithe or Arcanine get sick. Part of being a great Trainer is doing what you think is right when faced with uncertainty, besides whatever Pokemon you pick, I'm sure it'll love you just like we all do." I said as I hugged him again.

He nodded, "Thanks Mom, but you didn't answer my last question." He pointed out. I smiled, "You're right, and there's a good reason for that. I don't know if They are out there still searching for us but you know as well as I do that they cannot find us and if they do, they'll have a hard time convincing you kids to go with them without a fight." I whispered. Seth thought for a moment then nodded his head, "You're right Mom, I shouldn't worry unless something happens." I nodded my agreement and stood up.

"Now go and help your father until I finish these dishes. Then you can hug everyone and say goodbye before heading to bed. You know your siblings, most won't be up til the sun's high in the sky and that will only be because I asked them to do their chores on the ranch before heading into Pallet. And I know you want to leave before the sun rises." I said sadly as I turned back to the dishes and began to bag the leftovers and put them in the fridge.

Seth nodded and walked back out into the living room where I could hear the squeals and laughter from the play going on in there. As soon as the dishes were done, I walked into the living room to see a play wrestling match with all the children and their father on the floor. Except for Seth and Ari, who were sitting in the corner talking. Seth had Ari in his lap and I could tell that she was begging him to allow her to go with him on his journey.

She began to cry and Seth spotted me standing by the doorway. He hugged Ari warmly and sadly and brought her to me. "I was trying to say goodbye to her, but she kept begging to let me take her with me. She wouldn't take no for an answer." He explained sadly. Seth and Ari were extremely close as siblings, he watched over her the most and it was hard enough to have to leave her to take a journey for him. Seeing her like this, I could tell, was one of the reasons why Seth was reluctant to leave in the morning.

I hugged him with one arm as I took the little girl, "I'll take care of her, don't worry. Get a good night's sleep and call whenever you get into a city alright? I love you son." I said as I walked upstairs with Ari in my arms.

The whole ranch house was made of wood, it had large rooms for every person in the house and large hallways so people to get around easily. I took Ari into her bedroom, toys and dolls were scattered all over the floor but not so badly that I couldn't get to the bed. I laid her down on the light blue sheets and placed her comforter over her, I could tell her was tired from the way she was sniffling, trying to stop her tears from flowing as well as keep her eyes open.

"S' not fair." She whispered and I sat beside her and stroked her head calmly. "Ari, we already had this discussion and surely Seth told you the same thing honey." I said gently. The little girl nodded her head, "Thought that Seth would take me anyways, I dun wan him ta go. I gonna miss him." She sniffled. I hugged her warmly, "I'll miss him too sweetie, but he won't be gone forever. You'll get to see him on the phone and on tv and soon enough, he'll be back to hug you again." I said soothingly.

She sighed, "Someday, I'll go away too and maybe play Pokemon wiv Ash and Gary. They wanna do what Seth's doin' tomorrow too and they only five." She said as her eyes began to close. I smiled, "Keep dreamin' that sweetie, I know you'll get there." I pulled the covers over her, kissed her head, and walked out of the room. As I did I heard Ari's last words before she fell asleep.

"Watch out world, cause Ari's gonna play Pokemon wiv you and I gonna beat everyone and win…some day…"

**Once again, I'm so sorry for taking so long and not proof-reading this whole thing before publishing it. Hope you guys like the new stuff. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm going to update this and hope that there are some people reading it and just not reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Pokemon **_**franchise.**

**Claim: I do own my characters**

**This is in Arietta's POV.**

**Chapter 1-Pallet**

*9 Years Later*

I continued to work the hay with my pitchfork. Mom had told me years ago that when winter came, the Growlithe and Arcanine would need as much warmth as possible due to how unpredictable the temperatures could get at the ranch. Working up quite a sweat, I took off my brown cowgirl hat and wiped my forehead; I had been at this all day long.

I smiled as the doors to the barn opened and the Arcanine and Growlithe began walking in, I could tell that night had fallen through the doors but knew that if I didn't get all this hay spread around evenly, some of the Pokemon would be fighting each other for warmth. I saw a figure enter the barn behind the Pokemon but didn't look up in case it was Mom, she had a temper for laziness and her knowing that I hadn't gotten started on this job until noon was not going to help my case if she came in to check on me.

"You're still not finished Ari?" the figure asked and I relaxed at the voice, it wasn't Mom's. I set the pitchfork down and looked at her, "Almost done, Marie, still need to spread it out evenly so all the Pokemon can be warm tonight."

My sister chuckled at me, "You didn't get started til noon again did ya?" I nodded still spreading the hay around. "Were ya playing with Midnight again?" I sighed and nodded at her question once again knowing that it would do to lie to Marie when Mom was going to find out what was keeping me.

Marie sighed and I looked at her, she was older than me by a couple of years and taller than me by an inch. I was 5'7"; she was 5'8". Her straight blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail under her gray cowgirl hat and she was wearing a yellow short-sleeved shirt with blue jean pants and brown boots that covered her feet. I could just see the necklace that the parents had given her for her birthday, hidden under her shirt, her hazel eyes looked at me and chuckled, "Can't seem to leave you and that Pokemon alone for more than a few hours."

I smiled at looked at Midnight lying in the corner; he was a large Arcanine, with huge paws, a black nose and clear brown eyes. But where a regular Arcanine's fur is dark red, his was dark blue and the peach fur was colored light blue.

He was a mystery to all of us, even Dad, who worked with Professor Oak down at the research lab. I had been feeding the Arcanine and Growlithe their breakfast that day when I had noticed that one of them seemed to laying off to the side. When I walked over there, I found Midnight only it looked to be that he had run a long way before dropping in the middle of our field and he had been hurt. I had run back into the house and called Mom and Dad, both who arrived in the field, along with Marie, seconds later. Dad checked him over and had said that everything looked fine with him except for the hurt paw, which he had bandaged, and the fact that he was blue.

Dad had taken him to the Lab to be tested but hadn't gotten any results back and Midnight, what Mom decided to call him, was very anxious while he was there. So Dad had brought him back here and Midnight and I had become good friends in the meantime.

I smiled at Marie, "Can't help it that we like to play together." I replied as I picked up more hay to spread around. Marie walked over to me and grabbed the pitchfork from my hands, "Give it to me, Mom sent me out here to get you, said that if you didn't hurry up then they were gonna celebrate without you."

I looked at her confused, "Celebrate? Celebrate what?" She looked at me and laughed, "You've been workin' in the sun too long if you forgot that today's your fourteenth birthday!"

I jumped up, "Oh yeah! Crap! Have Gary and Ash shown up yet?" I asked. Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak were from Pallet Town which was about ten minutes away from the ranch. The only thing separating us from Pallet was a thin patch of woods that seemed thicker than you thought when you entered them, visitors to Taramel Ranch had to have a Taramel guide them through and back out otherwise they'd never find it.

Marie shook her head, "Both called, Gary said something about being late to grab a Pokemon tomorrow if he hung out tonight and Delia Ketchum called to apologize but Ash wanted to get an early start tomorrow but he wished you a Happy Birthday." I sighed, _Figures that Gary wouldn't bother, boy's been getting a superiority attitude since we were kids. I'm sorry that Ash couldn't come though, he's always been friendly. Well, maybe I'll see him when I leave tomorrow._

I let Marie take the pitchfork, she gave me a little push towards the door, "You'd better go, Mom seemed serious when she gave me that message. I'll be along in a bit." She said. I nodded, "Thanks sis." I called as I ran out of the barn and towards the ranch house.

When I got to the porch steps, I stopped; I noticed a figure standing on the porch, leaning against the wall. _Mom and I weren't expecting company besides family. Who's that?_ I stepped onto the porch calmly and faced the stranger; he was about 6'4" wearing a black cowboy hat, jeans and a blue shirt. The hat was bent low to hide his eyes.

I looked at him strangely, "Excuse me sir? Can I help you?" I asked. He chuckled a bit then glanced at me, "Yes ma'am, I'm looking for a young girl who used ta live here. She had red hair, dark brown eyes and absolutely begged me when I was fourteen if she could come with me on my journey though our mother had told her no already. Do you know of such a girl?" he asked as he lifted his hat.

I smiled playfully, "No sir, there is no such little girl here anymore. See, after her brother left on his journey, she decided that she would grow up and wait until the day her journey started. She watched all of her other brothers and sisters go and continued to wait until she became the lady who stands before you now." He chuckled and I ran and hugged him. He was my oldest brother Seth. He smiled as we broke apart, "It's good to see you. How's things in Orre?" I asked as we began to walk into the house.

Seth chuckled, "Same as always, Duking has the system for the Coliseum up and running. I told him that I had a little sister who was having a birthday and that if he needed me then to call and I would have Pidgeot fly me up there. So imagine my surprise when I walk in the house and all of my siblings plus Mom and Dad are inside but there's no birthday girl? What kept you out at the barn til ten o'clock at night?" he asked. I smiled; I missed Seth when he was gone for his job in the Orre region. He was one of the closest brothers I had out of all of my siblings, but that was probably because he shared my sense of adventure and would take me everywhere he went when we were kids.

We took off our hats as we entered the foyer and hung them on the coat rack, also took off our sneakers due to the house rules and I stopped him by the door, "I was playing games with Midnight til noon and forgot about spreading the hay. I was almost finished when Marie came in and told me to get inside since Mom was waiting." I whispered. Seth smiled and nodded his understanding then pointed me towards the kitchen, "Well, everyone you kept waiting is in there. Better scoot otherwise Mom'll be the one lookin' for ya next."

I nodded at him and walked inside, sitting at the table were all of my siblings, Teri, with her long black hair and bright blue eyes, Colin and Courtney, both who had light brown hair, Colin's short, Courtney's long and tied in a ponytail in the back; both of their eyes were the same deep forest green, Michael with his short brown hair and sea blue eyes, Sarah with her long auburn hair done in curls at the end and bright green eyes, and Sierra with her long blonde hair and baby blue eyes, Seth always teased her saying she would be breaking hearts before she could walk. I smiled at them as they greeted me, Mom was sitting in her usual spot with Dad beside her, she smirked at me as Seth and I sat down.

"Busy in the barn again Ari?" she asked. I nodded, "Couldn't get the hay to spread around evenly, you know how territorial the Arcanine get when they get cold." She shook her head and said nothing as we heard the door close and Marie came in and joined us.

"Last one to the table has to say the blessing." We chanted and Marie gave me a mock stern look. I smiled cheekily and she laughed then looked at the rest of us, "Better bow our heads or we'll get no dinner." She replied and we obliged.

After the blessing was said, Marie sat down beside me and we began eating the food. Mom had cooked all of my favorites for my birthday, fried chicken, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, green beans, and steamed rice; and I could see the pile of presents set aside in the living room from where I sat. "You owe me one now. If I hadn't of finished your chore ten you would've had to say the blessing." she teased as we ate. I smiled, "How about the next time I'm home, I'll stay behind purposely then I'll have to say it."

Marie chuckled and shook her head, "That won't happen, you'll be too busy training your Pokemon for the Indigo League and after that then the other Leagues as well. How about you train hard enough so you don't lose to anybody in the tournament and we can go up against each other huh?" I smiled and shook her hand, "It's a deal."

Mom stood up and looked at both of us, "You shouldn't be talkin' about the Indigo League right before she heads out on her journey. Oh I'm sure she'll get there, but there's no use in adding the extra pressure to her as she's traveling." She said and we both nodded. I knew from my siblings stories of their journeys, how much pressure they were put in just by being related to the Champions of certain regions. And I was going out as the youngest Taramel meaning that I was related to all of the Champions plus the creator of the Coliseum system in Orre, the best Pokemon Nurse in the Orange Islands, and the two top rangers in Fiore and Almia. That was a lot of pressure, but I knew I could handle it.

I smiled at Mom, "Thanks Mom, but I'm sure I'll be able to handle whatever comes my way." I said as I took my plate to the sink. Mom nodded but I could see the worry in her eyes; _It's probably the fact that she won't have any more little kids running around. I mean Marie's here but only in the off season and Dad's working, Seth and Teri have jobs that they have to be at as well as Michael and Sarah as they are top Rangers in both Fiore and Almia. The others are either wandering around their regions making sure that the competition for their leagues are going well or capturing new Pokemon to train that Mom doesn't see them around anymore. But we always get together on special occasions to see how things are going with everyone._

I sat back down at the table and watched all of my siblings place plates in the sink and head into the living room. Mom started to get up and wash the dished when Teri got to the sink first, "Mom why don't you head into the living room with the others? I'll wash up here." Mom looked at her smiled skeptically, "do ya want somethin' or are ya just being nice on account of Ari leavin' tonight?" she asked sarcastically. I smiled at Teri's antics; she could be funny when she needed to be.

Teri continued to smile as she washed the plates and set them on the drying rack, "I just wanted to do something to help, you've done so much for us and you'll be here without Ari to help ya with the Growlithe." She began. "Plus you're getting' old." Mom looked at Teri mock sternly, "I'll show you who's gettin' old!" she said as she grabbed the drying towel from the rack and began chasing Teri around the room, whipping her with it as she did. It was very funny seeing my older sister being chased by Mom.

"Ari, you're needed in here." Seth called and I walked down the hall into the living room. The huge pile of presents was still sitting where I had left them but there seemed to be two more there that I hadn't seen before. My family was seated everywhere but the chair in front of the presents, that was my seat. "Everything okay in there?" Seth asked cheekily and I smiled, "Everything's fine except for Mom chasing Teri around with the drying rag for calling her old while attempting to do the dishes."

Everybody laughed and got quiet as we listened to Mom and Teri, "Call me old will ya? I'll show you, Ms. Pokemon Nurse. If I can still finish the dishes before you then beat ya to the living room then we'll see who's old!" Mom was saying. I heard Teri make a noise of agreement then the clashing sound of dishes being washed and set in the drying rack at breakneck speed, Mom was fast at the dishes when she set her mind to it. A few seconds later Mom appeared in the living room and we all chuckled.

Teri came in a second later looking haggard and tired, Mom smiled at her winningly and she laughed then sat down beside Seth while Mom took a seat beside Dad. I sat down in my chair and reached for a present.

Present after present was unwrapped and I gasped with excitement at each new item. Seth gave me a dark blue backpack with black trimmings and a Pokeball on the front, Teri gave me a book about all of the different kinds of Pokemon in each region that I was planning on traveling to, Colin gave me a dark blue and purple portable camping set including a sleeping bag that would all fit inside my backpack, Courtney gave me three new sets of clothing, mostly jeans and t-shirts that would last as I traveled, Sarah gave me an all Regions travel guide so I wouldn't get lost, knowing myself I get lost rather regularly, Michael gave me some Pokeballs, "I would have given ya more but you need to know where to get them and what the different types are.", which I placed into my backpack along with the camping gear. Clothes and books. Sierra gave me a belt that had several pockets on the front of it.

"It's a money belt," she explained after seeing the confused look on my face, "It'll help you to keep track of where all your money is and you can clip your Pokeballs to it." I smiled and hugged her then looked in the belt and gasped; from what I could count there was about $5,000 in the pocket I opened alone. I looked at her wide-eyed and she chuckled then just shrugged at Mom and Dad's confused expressions. "Everybody wanted Ari to have enough money for her journey; it's the money they had left over from their journeys when they got to the Championships." She explained.

After setting the money belt inside my bag so as not to be tempted to see how much was actually in it, I opened the next present. It was from Marie, she gave me a Pokemon food cookbook will with recipes for the different types plus several snacks and stuff for me for the road. I smiled and hugged all of my siblings then looked at the two presents that didn't have any tags on them.

Seth chuckled, "Those two boys you hang out with came down here personally to give you their presents. When we told them you were out at the barn, Ash handed me the present and dashed off back to Pallet. Said something about getting ready for his journey before Gary had a chance to and wished you a Happy Birthday. Gary kinda shrugged at him and told me he had already packed that afternoon and that he'd wait. But I think you took too long, because he looked at his watch and said he had to head home and wished you a Happy Birthday as well, oh and that you'd better not be late in the morning so that you could see him pick the greatest Pokemon in the world and watch you get the lamest."

I sighed; Gary Oak had developed a large ego in the years we grew up together. He and Ash were no longer friends due to some stupid argument they had years ago and I stopped hanging out with him due to his superiority complex. _Now what did he want?_

I grabbed the present that was from Ash, knowing that he wouldn't put anything in there that I didn't want. When the wrapping paper was off, it looked to be a large book with a dark brown leather cover. There was a tie around the center of the book that kept it shut, I untied it and opened the cover to the first page.

Ash had written a note on the page, I smiled as I read the words:

_Dear Ari,_

_Sorry about missing your big day, especially the day before your journey, but I had to go and spend the last night with my Mom. I'm sure you understand, since you're celebrating with your family and all._

_Anyway, Mom had this old journal in the spare room in my house and told me to make good use of it, but I'm not really good at writing and I know you love hearing the tales of your brothers and sisters journeys and thought that this way you could record them and your own as you traveled._

_Hope to see you when you get to Prof. Oak's tomorrow and have a wonderful 14__th__ birthday._

_Your friend,_

_Ash_

My family smiled as I read the letter out loud and my siblings chuckled, "Well, you've always wanted to write about our stories. Now's your chance." Seth teased. I smiled, "I'll write about my own adventures first, then we'll see about yours." I replied as I placed the journal in a special pocket inside my backpack.

I looked at the other package, I knew it was from Gary from the way it was wrapped, and it looked professional. Unlike Ash's which looked like he had hurriedly placed wrapping paper and tape all over it before dashing off towards here and running into Seth in order to get here. I sighed, _even when wrapping presents, Gary always has to be the best._ I grabbed the package and tore away at the wrapping paper. When it fell we all saw the small box that was left behind.

It was a black cardboard box with a note attached to it, from the writing I could tell it was from Gary:

_Dear Ari,_

_I heard it was your birthday from Grandpa and he told me that since we USED to be friends that I should get you something. Kinda like being "friendly rivals" or some such nonsense. When I went home to see my sister about a present that you would like, she showed me this old necklace that belonged to her a long time ago. Said it was a good present to give you._

_I don't know how long that necklace has been in the house but it's pretty old, I hope you like it somewhat though having jewelry around your neck won't exactly help you in the Pokemon League. _

_Don't be late for Gramps Lab tomorrow to pick your Pokemon, wouldn't want ta disappoint my rivals by showing them who got the best Pokemon of the bunch now would I? _

_Oh, and have a Happy Birthday._

_-Gary_

I rolled my eyes at the note then opened the box and gasped, inside lay a clear crystal carved into a heart hanging from a black string. My sisters gasped at the present and my brothers whistled, I looked at Michael who was really staring at it, "What?"

"Whoever bought his sister that necklace must have had some money on him. That thing looks like it would cost a fortune and nobody in Pallet knows how to carve crystal like that." He said as he touched the heart. I smiled then rolled my eyes to the ceiling, "I guess he's going to be such a "great Trainer" that he didn't have time to find a real present and not an old one from his sister's things." I replied.

My brothers chuckled, Mom looked at me a bit firmly, "Ari, now do you really mean that you don't like it?" she asked. I tied the clasp of the necklace around my neck and touched the heart and sighed, "No Mom I really do like it, I just wish he wasn't so annoying." I replied.

She and Dad chuckled, "Well, you have one more present from your father and me, but it was too big to bring into the house. It's waiting outside, why don't you go and see it?" she asked. I jumped up excitedly and ran to the front door without waiting for the others. It was a clear night so I could see the outdoors perfectly in the moonlight, I saw the present that my parents were talking about and ran and hugged him.

Midnight was standing out by the front door barking happily and excitedly, I made an unlikely squeal and hugged him fiercely then hugged Mom and Dad. Both laughed delightedly that I was thrilled, "We figured that with how close you two were, that it would be best to send him along with you. Otherwise he'd be whining every day and you'd be calling to check in on him." Mom explained as Dad handed me his Pokeball.

Dad looked at me seriously, "We know you're ready to handle him, but be warned, Professor Oak may not allow you to take him as a first Pokemon. Just use him as a riding companion until Oak feels you are able to use him in battle." I nodded my understanding and looked at my Pokemon, "Get some sleep Midnight, we're leaving bright and early tomorrow morning." I said. He barked happily then I returned him to the Pokeball and followed my family inside.

Mom turned to all of us when we entered the living room again, "Alright young lady, say good night to your brothers and sisters. You've got a long day tomorrow and you'll need all the energy for the walking you'll be doin'. Good night." She said as she hugged me. I chuckled knowing that Mom would force me to bed if that's what it took; I went around the room and hugged everyone thanking them for coming and for the presents. They all wished me luck and said that they would be watching for me at the Championships.

I smiled and grabbed my stuff and walked up the wooden stairs to my bedroom. I changed into my light blue Pokeball pajamas and hopped into bed, knowing, somehow, that tomorrow everything was gonna change…

~*~*~*~

**Brynn's POV**

I watched Ari walk up the stairs to her bedroom, a little sad that I wouldn't get to see her again for awhile. All of my children on the night of their first journey leave before the sun rises. So I knew that Ari was going to be one of the earliest risers that morning.

I walked back into the living room where my eight other children and husband were sitting. They all stared at me curious as to what happened next. I smiled at them, "You all are more than welcome to stay if you wanna. Ari's leavin' pretty early in the morning so most of us won't be awake yet. And I gotta stay up still for what's gonna happen tonight."

They stared at me and nodded, Seth looked at me a bit worriedly but I smiled at him gently, "Don't worry son, you know your brothers and sisters all went through this just as you did. Ari's just gonna start the night before her journey so she'll be extra energized for tomorrow." I assured him. He smiled, "That doesn't mean that I'm not gonna worry about her."

"Can we see it?" Courtney looked at me curiously. I smiled; they always wanted to see their sibling's amulet before I put it on them. I took the object out of my pocket, I had known for years after I crossed the portal, that when I had kids they would have special powers. Angie had known it too and, a couple of years after I got married would send me an amulet each year for nine years, telling me every time I questioned her to put it in a safe place. Whenever I asked her for a deeper meaning she just shrugged and said that she sensed that my family was going to be very powerful in magic.

The amulet that she had made for Ari was more intricate in design than that of the other amulets that Angie had sent. It had a large silver frame that was decorated with pictures of Pokemon and other animals as well, it also had a picture of a girl speaking to the Pokemon and they seem like they were listening. There was a very large blue gem set in the center of the frame and it hung from a long black string.

My children crowded around it in admiration, Ryan and I both laughed at their antics. "I take it this means she can speak to Pokemon?" Sierra asked. I nodded; Angie had told me personally what each amulet's frame meant when I contacted her about them.

They whistled and Seth shook his head, I nodded at their admiration then put the amulet back into my pocket. "Alright, you've all seen it. It's getting late so either head to bed or somewhere else for the night. If you feel a push inside your mind then you'll know what that means and too ignore it unless it gets painful. I've got to prepare." I said and they all nodded. I hugged my children then sat down in the rocker to think as Ryan walked towards me.

"I won't stay up too late, but do try to get some sleep tonight ok?" he asked as he kissed me on the forehead. I smiled, "I make no promises but I will try to get some sleep tonight." I replied and he chuckled, "Same old Brynn."

I watched him head down the hall to our bedroom and nodded as I took the amulet out of my pocket and set it in my lap. I sighed, "Yep, same old Brynn."

It took Ari longer than any of the others to come into her power. I was still sitting in the chair in the living room past three in the morning, and watching the clock. I smiled, the night Seth came into his power, Ryan had decided to stay up with me just to talk. I had told him that he wouldn't last and that these things aren't set in stone, he smiled and told me he could handle it but around three he had already gone to sleep. When Seth finally did come into his power, I stood up from the couch and placed a blanket on my sleeping husband then walked upstairs to place the amulet around his neck.

Ryan had asked me the next day what happened and then apologized for falling asleep, I had told him that as an Elf, when you are out hunting in the woods you have to stay awake even if it means staying out all night, fall asleep and you miss the prey. I told him to not worry about it and that he didn't have to stay awake with me if he felt he needed to. He had chuckled and said to 'leave it to him to marry an Elf with powers over sleep' and then let the matter drop. He hadn't stayed up with me since.

I still sat in the chair thinking about all of the times I had to sit in the trees and wait for the deer to come by so I could kill it, when I felt the familiar push on my mind. I smiled as I got up and walked down the hall to the stairs, as I climbed the stairs I heard one of the doors open down the hallway. Seth's blonde hair poked out of the door crack and I smiled, "Go on back to bed, I've got it handled."

He smiled and nodded his head as I showed him the amulet and walked down the hall towards Ari's room. She was tossing and turning on the bed trying not to make any sounds as a bright light surrounded her, I touched her arm softly, "_Degrera nomadre Ari, teaere comon ninea fabri._" (Rest yourself Ari, I have come to help.) I chanted softly in my language.

Ari's eyes didn't open but she visibly relaxed at the sound of my voice. I took the amulet and placed it over her head, causing it to rest on her chest. When I let go the gem began to glow brightly and the light surrounding her dimmed until it was no more, after the light disappeared the gem flashed briefly for a moment then dimmed as well and Ari returned to sleeping normally.

I backed out of the room quietly, not wanting to wake her up and then closed the door to her room and walked back down the hall. Seth was still watching her door as I came back and I rolled my eyes at him exasperated, "She's fine Seth; you know you don't have to watch out for her anymore." I whispered as I neared the stairs. He chuckled softly, "I still remember her as the five year old begging me to take her with me. So it's hard not to. Good night Mom." He whispered back as he closed the door and headed back to bed.

I smiled, "Good night son, sleep well." I replied as I walked back down the stairs and towards my bedroom. _Ari's right, things are gonna change tomorrow. But for the better or worse is up to her to decide._ I thought as I got into bed, curled up to Ryan and fell asleep…

**Well here's the next update, hope you enjoyed it and please review. What Pokemon will Arietta choose? What happened with the amulet in the middle of the night? More will come soon so stayed tuned!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to get this out, I've been busy with school and fighting a bit of writer's block. But I'm over it so I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Pokemon **_**franchise**

**Claim: I do own my characters**

**Chapter Two-First Pokemon**

**This is Arietta's POV**

I woke up earlier than I wanted the next morning. It was still dark out, like I had planned but the moon wasn't even close to setting yet. I got out of bed and looked at the Pikachu clock hanging on my wall. _5:00 a.m.?! How did I get up so early? I went to bed at about midnight!_

I looked at my clothes setting on my bed. I had placed them and replaced them several times last night before finally deciding that it didn't matter what I wore and got into bed. I walked over to my window and looked out at the ranch. _Figures that I'd get nerves on the first day, I've stood here and watched every single one of my brothers and sisters leave this ranch and head towards Pallet Town then watched them again when Mom and Dad took me to the tournaments to watch them compete for the Championships. I just can't believe it's finally my turn._

As I looked out at the pasture, I felt something hard and metallic clink against my chest. I looked down and saw a strange looking necklace, much different to the one I had gotten from Gary, hanging gently around my neck. I picked up the part that had banged against my chest and looked at it; it was a large silver disc with a big blue gemstone set in the middle. And the frame around it had pictures of Pokemon carved in it along with a girl that seemed to be able to talk to them.

As I looked at it, I felt writing on the back. I flipped it around and read the note carved into the metal.

_Dear Arietta,_

_I'm sure you're wondering how this amulet got around your neck in the middle of the night. I placed it on you as a birthday present because I had forgotten about it when you had opened your presents. _

_This amulet is very special, all of your brothers and sisters have one as well but each is different in their own way. What it does is something you'll have to figure out for yourself as you travel, but do know that you must never take it off or show it to anybody except us at the ranch. Doing so could put you in a lot of danger._

_Know that all of us are rooting for you and wish you luck on your journey and that you'll be safe._

_Love,_

_Mom_

I smiled at the words, Mom and Dad had given all of my siblings a necklace on the night of their birthday while they were sleeping and my siblings had never said anything about it to any of us until the first few months afterwards. _I'm glad Mom continued with the tradition. And I'll make sure to never take it off._ I put the amulet back down to hang around my chest and continued to think as I looked outside, nerves were always getting the better of me whenever I was going to do something new.

A buzzing sound startled me out of my thoughts and I looked at the clock sitting on my nightstand, I had forgotten that I had set it when I had gone to bed last night. I rushed over and hit the button to turn it off and looked at the time. _6:00, well, I got up earlier than expected but at least now I can leave._ I went over to my bed and changed into my clothes, placing a light and dark blue striped shirt decorated with a Pikachu balancing on a Pokeball over my head and putting on the matching pants.

I went over to my mirror and brushed my hair out then placed it with my other stuff in my bag along with the other toiletries that I would need. After checking myself in the mirror several times I smiled excitedly, "Today's the day Ari, just do your best!" I said to my reflection as I put my backpack on my back and left the room quietly.

Walking down the hallway quietly was a chore as all the floors in the house are hardwood floors that seem to make noise no matter what you're wearing on your feet. My brown sneakers were sitting by the door with everyone else's so I had to tiptoe across the hall, listening to the snores of my family as I did, and walk down the stairs quietly before heading to the door. I slipped my shoes on and began opening the front door when I heard a quiet cough behind me.

I whipped around, expecting Mom to be standing there angry that I woke her up by leaving but relaxed when I saw Seth standing with her. Mom appeared to have not gone to bed yet, she was fully dressed in her ranch clothes like she was about to head out to the barn to feed the Pokemon. Seth looked like he had just gotten out of bed, I smiled at them as Seth hugged me quietly, "You didn't expect to leave without saying goodbye now did ya?" he whispered and I chuckled.

"Generally that's how this family leaves on their journey, early in the morning with no one else awake." I replied and he shrugged, "Mom always meets us before we leave. Must sense it or something." Mom chuckled as she hugged me, "Be safe and call when you get to the next city or town and we'll all be watching for you on the television. As for my sensing that's something you'll have to figure out later."

I smiled and opened the front door, "Tell the others that I love them and I'll see them soon." I said and Mom and Seth both nodded their understanding as I walked out onto the porch and called Midnight out of his Pokeball. He barked happily as he looked at the sun rising slowly, I smiled at him, "Ready to head to Pallet?" I asked as I tied my backpack around his tail. He looked at me and wagged his tail as he lowered himself for me to climb on his back.

I leaned down, "Well then let's go and have an adventure." I whispered. He barked and took off for the trees that led to Pallet Town. I turned and waved to Mom and Seth who were watching me from the porch as the ranch and everything I ever knew got smaller and smaller as we traveled.

A few minutes after we entered the woods I had Midnight slow down, I didn't want him to exhaust himself before we headed for a longer trip. He was already panting heavily and I smiled at his antics as we walked towards Pallet. I looked down at him, I was still curious as to why he was blue instead of red. "I wish Dad would hurry up with the tests so that I can find out about your coloring. It's very strange for an Arcanine to be colored something different but red."

I heard him snort and I smiled, "What? Don't like the fact that I find it interesting that you're a different color than most?" I asked. "No, I just don't like the fact that your Dad has to put me through all sorts of tests in order to find out."

I stopped and looked around curious; Midnight looked up at me and stopped as well giving me a curious look. I looked at him strangely, "That's funny, I thought I heard a voice answering my question. But we're the only ones around." I said. "I didn't hear any voice besides yours." I whirled around knowing that it was close to me when I heard it and Midnight looked up at me confused as I got down from his back. "I know you're out there. Whoever's talking, show yourself!" I called looking around. Midnight snorted again and seemed to roll his eyes, "There's no one around but us. Geez, you humans can be so paranoid sometimes."

I gasped as I looked at Midnight surprised and backed away slowly, tripping and falling on my butt as I did so, "You just spoke to me…the other voice is you!" I said as I pointed at him. He looked at me and sat down on the trail, "What are you talking about? There is no other voice, I've been talking to you for awhile now and—" he cut off and stared at me wildly as realization shone in his eyes. I put my hand over my mouth and looked at Midnight shocked, "I can understand you! How is this possible?"

He looked at me bewildered then at the ground, "Ok, let's think about this for a minute. Yesterday and this morning, you could only hear the Pokemon language I was speaking. Now you can understand every single word I'm saying." I nodded knowing this to be true. He shook his head, "I didn't do anything different as I was in the Pokeball the whole time. So maybe it's you? Did you get anything or do anything different since last night?" he asked. I looked down at where I sat and thought then unconsciously reached for the amulet I had found around my neck this morning.

I brought it out and showed it to him, the gem was glowing brightly as I did so and we both stared at it curiously. "That's odd, it wasn't doing that when I found it this morning." I said as I explained how I had come to be in possession of the necklace. Midnight shook his head a bit bewildered, "Your Mom gave a strange gift." He said as he sniffed it. I nodded chuckling and stood up. I brushed myself off and looked at him, he looked at me curiously and then stood up as well, turning in a circle to make sure he hadn't squashed my backpack by sitting on it. "I think your pack is fine, you ready to head into Pallet?" he asked and I nodded and hopped onto his back again, burying my hands into the dark blue and black fur around his neck. "One thing before we do." I said as he began to walk.

He stopped again and turned his head to look at me, "What's that?" "Don't attempt to talk while we're out in public unless you think you can get away with it or it's important. I don't want people knowing that I can talk to you and them try and take me to some lab to be studied or worse try to take you away." I said. He looked me in the eye and I could see the fear when I mentioned the word 'lab' but I ignored it, Midnight had a past that I felt he would share when given time to do so.

He nodded at my words, "All right, I'll try not to but if I do then just look at me to let me know you can hear me." He said and I nodded in agreement. He smiled, "Well now that that's settled, let's get your first Pokemon." He said as I hung on while he ran towards the end of the forest and the beginning of our journey.

~*~*~*~

We entered Pallet a few minutes later, just as the sun was peeking over the horizon. I smiled as Midnight continued to dash towards the lab that was on the hill, he knew where to go due to Dad bringing him there several years before to study him for tests. He slowed as we neared the house closest to the lab and I smiled, "You remembered my friends live here huh?" I asked. He snorted, "I remember your friend Ketchum lives here but the other I wouldn't call a friend."

I looked at him oddly and then tried to peer into Ash's house as we passed, I could see his mother, Delia, in the kitchen fixing what seemed to be breakfast but no sign of Ash. I sighed, _I hope he's up at least, it wouldn't do for him to be left behind._

I watched as we passed Gary's house on the way up the hill but didn't bother to look inside, Gary was the same as me, he would more than likely be at the Lab with his Grandpa already when I got there.

When we reached the top, I got off of Midnight's back and untied my pack from his tail. I smiled excitedly at him, "Alright Midnight, it's time that I get a Pokemon. Return!" I said as I pointed his ball at him. He smiled happily as he disappeared into the ball and I turned and walked into the Lab.

I had been inside the Pokemon Lab many times when I was younger, Gary would always bring Ash and me up here to play with the Pokemon and to show how superior he was to us both. Well, that is until I took them to the ranch and showed them my Pokemon. The waiting room was quite large, it had several couches set around the room and several bookshelves stocked full of research books on Pokemon. I walked into the next room that led to the Lab where I knew the Professor would be waiting.

Professor Oak was sitting at a large computer typing several things about different types of Arcanine. He looked to be in his early 50s with gray hair and black eyebrows, his dark eyes were staring at the computer in intense concentration as he stared at the Arcanine displayed on the screen. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder making him jump a bit as he turned to look at me. "Arietta! My goodness, you startled me." He said as he stood up from the chair.

I smiled, "Sorry Professor, but I did knock on the door before coming in. Figured that Gary would be here already since he seemed so determined to pick the best Pokemon of the bunch." Professor Oak chuckled, "Well he was certainly enthusiastic about it last night, but seemed kind of disappointed that he didn't get to give you his birthday present before coming home for supper." I sighed, "That was my fault, I hadn't gotten around to finishing my chores until late last night and even then Marie had to come out and finish for me so we could eat on time. What are you looking at?" I asked as I looked at the screen.

He shrugged, "I got a few phone calls about a dark blue Arcanine appearing in town this morning and was curious about it. Your father studied that Arcanine you found on the ranch but still hasn't gotten any accurate test results back and isn't coming in for a few more hours. I thought I could figure it out on my own but there's nothing to show about it." He said a bit sadly. I smiled knowing that Midnight would cause him to perk up a bit. Professor looked at me and shook his head, "Anyway, you're not here to listen to Pokemon research but to make that research come true through action. Come over here." He said as he led me over to a machine in the center of the room.

It was dome shaped with three Pokeballs sitting quietly inside. He pressed a button on it and the dome opened allowing me to be able to touch them. Before I picked one up, I turned to the Professor, "My parents gave me a Pokemon already before I left the ranch this morning, could you look at him and see if I can use him as a first Pokemon?" I asked as I handed him the Pokeball. The Professor looked at me curiously then released Midnight from the ball. He looked around wildly for a second then saw me and calmed down. I smiled and watched as the Professor perked up.

"So this is the Pokemon everyone was calling about?! Well, I can see why. Ryan did mention the fact that he had taken the Arcanine home to rest but never said anything about an owner coming to claim it or why it was that particular color." He said as he gently petted Midnight on the head. Midnight relaxed and allowed the Professor to examine him quietly, Professor Oak felt his fur, looked him up and down and put some data into the computer then came back to look at me. "He's in great condition, but I'm afraid he'll be a bit too powerful for you to handle as a beginning trainer. You can keep him of course, your father wouldn't give you a Pokemon then like the idea of me taking it from you, but it would be best if you chose one of the starting Pokemon from the machine." He said as he pointed.

I sighed and nodded, I had figured that would be the case and Midnight and I were fine with that. I took back my Pokeball and walked over to machine and looked at Midnight, he smiled at me happily and then lay down by the wall. I picked up the first Pokeball and opened it, a bright light came out and formed into a turtle Pokemon with a blue head, arms, legs, and tail that curled upward. The shell on it was dark brown above and cream colored underneath, it looked at me with a strange expression in its amber eyes and looked at the ceiling as if not interested.

"That's a Squirtle, it's a water Pokemon." Professor Oak told me, I looked at the Squirtle and just knew that it wouldn't like me for a trainer. It smiled snobbishly, "If you're gonna be my trainer then don't think you'll have it easy." It said. I ignored it and recalled it to the ball and placed it back on the machine. I picked up the next red and white ball and released the Pokemon inside, it was a blue Pokemon with red eyes and a large green bulb on its back. It looked at me curiously but not unfriendly as if it was unsure about me. "That's a Bulbasaur, a grass Pokemon." Professor Oak explained and I looked at it. It didn't say anything, just sat there looking at me. I shook my head and recalled it, not sure I wanted something like that.

I grabbed the last ball in the machine and released it, it was a red dinosaur-like Pokemon with a flame on the end of its tail and light blue eyes. Before I could say anything to it or look at the Professor, it ran towards me and hugged my legs warmly. I smiled, "I take it this is a Charmander?" I asked as I petted the Pokemon gently. Oak chuckled and nodded, "It's a fire type, like your Arcanine, except you can't ride it." He said and I smiled knowingly at Midnight. "I think my decision's been made for me." I said as I looked at Charmander and Oak nodded and walked over to me.

"Here you go, this is a Pokedex, it gives you information on all the Pokemon you've either seen or caught. It's like a digital encyclopedia. And here are some Pokeballs for your journey." He said as he handed me a bright red portable computer and five more Pokeballs. I was placing them into my pack and about to recall Midnight when the door banged open and Gary Oak walked in.

Gary was about the same height as me, with brown hair that was styled up in a weird style and dark eyes like his Grandfather's. He was wearing a bluish purple long-sleeved shirt, tan pant, and white sneakers. He smirked as he saw me and his Grandfather and walked over, "Hey Ari, long time no see." He said. I rolled my eyes at him, "Hey Gary, good morning to you too." I replied as I continued to put my things away.

"Figured you'd be here to see the Greatest Trainer in the world pick the best Pokemon." He said and I looked around the room seeing only Gary and the Professor. "Where Gary? I don't see the greatest Trainer in the world." I said making it obvious that I wasn't referring to him. He stared at me and grumbled, "I was talking about me!" he said and I smiled as I took out Midnight's Pokeball.

Professor was just telling Gary that he could choose between the two Pokemon that were left when Gary noticed Midnight lying by the wall. He stared at it stunned, "Whoa Grandpa, I didn't know you got a new Pokemon. Where'd you get it and why is it that color?" he asked as he started towards him. The Professor chuckled and looked at him, "That's not my Pokemon, Gary." He said and Gary stopped and looked at him confused.

I raised my Pokeball and looked at Midnight quietly, he looked to be chuckling at Gary and I wondered why. He nodded when he made eye contact, "Midnight return!" I said and Gary looked at me stunned as I returned him to his Pokeball. I smirked a bit then clipped the balls to my belt and placed my pack on my back. Gary was still looking at me confused, "Where'd you get him?" he asked. I shrugged and told him how Midnight had appeared at the ranch and Gary nodded, he had heard the story from me before but never been allowed to see him. He turned to his Grandfather, "Sorry for interrupting Gramps, what Pokemon are left?" he asked and headed towards the machine.

I watched him release the Pokeball with the Squirtle then nod at it and recall it. Professor Oak handed him his Pokedex and Pokeballs and followed both of us as we left the building. Walking out, I noticed the tons of people outside, along with six girls dressed as cheerleaders; when we walked out they began chanting about Gary and I sighed. _The last thing he needs is more ego._ I turned to head down the path towards Route 1 that would take me to Viridian City when I felt a hand catch my arm. I turned and saw that Gary was holding me back and looked at him, "What?" I asked.

He let go and smirked, "I see you're wearing the necklace I gave you. Glad you like it." He said as he pointed at the heart crystal hanging around my throat. I touched it and nodded, "Yeah, tell Daisy that I said thanks for allowing you to give it to me." I replied. Gary looked at me confused then his eyes widened and he nodded, "Right, yeah, I'll tell her. Hey listen Ari, you can travel with me if you want. I would love it if you cheered for me." He said. I glared at him then shook my head, _same old Gary_, "I think I'll do better not riding around with you. Plus you look like you'd have a full car. Enjoy your cheer squad and I'll see you in the Championship." I said tartly as I turned around and walked down the hill.

I smirked as Gary passed me in the bright red convertible with his six cheerleaders still cheering for him. He glanced at me in superiority and then turned around as he headed for Viridian. I continued to walk, content on leaving Midnight and Charmander in their Pokeballs while I traveled thinking about all the things that had happened today.

It was close to noon when I got into Viridian City, I had been here a couple of times when Mom needed someone to go and grab Potions and Antidotes and Dad had the car. Those were the few times that I rode out on an Arcanine's back and everyone knew that I was from Taramel Ranch by the way the Arcanine looked. People said that a Taramel Arcanine or Growlithe looked to be the best of the breed, though I couldn't really tell the difference between my Arcanine and someone else's.

I walked to the Pokemon Center, it was a large building with a Pokeball sitting on top of it. When I got inside I noticed a few people sitting around the lobby, I relaxed, Gary was no where to be found. _He must've gone on to Pewter for his first badge. Not that I really care._ I thought as I walked up to the counter.

The Pokemon Nurse behind the counter was like the millions of Nurse Joys that Teri had told me about when she spoke of Pokemon Nursing School. She was pretty, had bright blue eyes and pink hair that stuck out from underneath her nurse's hat. It was fastened into two large loops behind her head and she smiled at me warmly as I approached the desk. "Welcome to the Pokemon Center, do you need me to heal your Pokemon today?" she asked. I shook my head, "No thank you ma'am, I was just wondering if you had any rooms available and where a good place to capture Pokemon would be."

She looked at me curiously for a moment then opened a book at her desk, she flipped the pages as if looking for something then stopped. She smiled at me warmly, "We have a room reserved for you, number 13 down the hall." She said as she pointed. I looked at her curiously, I know I didn't reserve a room. I shook my head at her key, "I think I'll take my own room, but thank whoever reserved one for me." I said and she smiled brightly as she closed the book and looked at the room keys on the wall behind her, she picked one up and handed it to me, "This one is much nicer than the one that boy reserved for you. Room ten, down that hall. As for catching more Pokemon, the League headquarters are not very far from here, just head down towards Route 22." She said as she handed me the key.

I smiled, "Thank you very much." I said as I took the key from her and left the Center. I walked into the building next door, the PokeMart which sold several kinds of items to help Pokemon during battle. I hadn't gotten any Potions or Antidotes and knew that I needed some if I was gonna go catch any Pokemon.

A few hours later and I was on Route 22 searching through the grass. As I searched I heard a rustling behind me, a light blue spiny Pokemon jumped out of the bushed behind me. It had round ears, red eyes, two little buck teeth and stood on four legs. I took out my Pokedex and scanned it:

_Nidoran: Female: The poison pin Pokemon. While it does not prefer to fight, even one drop of the poison it secretes from barbs can be fatal._

I looked at the Nidoran and smiled, it would be a great edition to my team. I grabbed Charmander's Pokeball and released him, "Charmander, Ember!" He took a deep breath and let loose a fireball at Nidoran who dodged it and ran straight at Charmander with its claws bared, in a Scratch attack. Charmander yelped in pain as Nidoran scratched him but backed off so it had to stop.

"Scratch Attack!"

Charmander ran at Nidoran, jumped on its back and scratched its head. "Good, now Ember!" He let loose another fireball right on Nidoran's head. Nidoran yelped in pain and when Charmander backed off, I could see it slumped in defeat. "Pokeball go!" I threw the Pokeball and watched as Nidoran was engulfed in a red light and began to wiggle.

_Please don't escape, please don't escape, please don't escape._ I smiled brightly as I heard a click and jumped in the air happily. Charmander jumped into my arms and we celebrated my first capture. I picked up my new Pokeball and clipped it to my belt then looked at Charmander, "You were awesome, thanks so much Charmander. Let's head back to the Center." I said. "Sounds good to me. I'm tired from that battle though I feel stronger for it." He said and I smiled ignoring the fact that I could understand him.

I recalled Charmander and looked at the building only a few miles away, it was the Pokemon League headquarters. I smiled, _I'm gonna get there some day. Just you wait and see._ I thought as I turned away and began walking back towards Viridian when I saw a bunch of people heading towards me. I looked at the crowd curiously then noticed that a bunch of them were girls, dressed as cheerleaders….Gary was still in Viridian…

He smirked when he saw me, "Well, well, if it isn't Arietta. What are you doing back here?" he asked snobbishly. I snorted, "What does it look like genius? I'm certainly not parading around Kanto like I own the place with a bunch of fans following me around." I replied. He glared at me then shrugged and smiled, "At least I HAVE fans." He said then looked at the building that I had been staring at and smirked again, "Don't tell me you thought to go to the Pokemon League already?! I bet you don't even have a badge yet do ya?"

I sighed, "I was only looking Gary, and no I don't have my first badge yet. Bet you don't either do ya?" I asked. He started then glared. I smiled, "No, I thought not. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get my Pokemon back to the Center." I said as I tried to push through his crowd.

"Hold it!" I stopped and sighed, I turned around and looked at him. "What?"

"I wanna see what Pokemon you got."

"As in a battle? No thanks."

"What? Are you afraid to try and battle me? Think I'll beat ya?"

I growled at him, "I could beat an egomaniac like you any day of the week, but seeing as you obviously didn't hear me the first time, my Pokemon are tired and need to rest. I need to get to the Center." I explained. He smirked, "Yeah right, you just don't wanna battle."

"Gary is the best, better than the rest!" I glared at the cheerleaders. I sighed, and grabbed Charmander's Pokeball, "You wanna battle? Fine, let's battle." I said. He smirked then grabbed a Pokeball, kissed it and released his Pokemon, "Go Squirtle!"

"Go Charmander!"

"Water Gun!"

"Dodge, then Scratch!"

Squirtle sprayed a large shot of water at Charmander who ran at Squirtle while ducking under the water. When Squirtle stopped, Charmander was already on top of him scratching away at his shell. Squirtle kicked Charmander into the air and he landed on his back near my feet, "Are you ok Charmander?" He nodded. I sighed, "Good, watch out for the water." I said. "Right."

He got back out there and Gary smirked, "You should just give up now, Charmander has no chance against Squirtle's water." He bragged. I snorted, "Last time I checked Gary, your Squirtle's the one all scratched up while Charmander only got kicked. Keep your mouth shut and let's battle." I replied.

Gary glared, "Squirtle, Bubble!"

"Charmander, watch out! Try to dodge and use Ember again!"

Charmander tried to duck around the millions of bubbles headed towards him but he was pelted quite a few times. Still, he jumped back up even though he was obviously hurt and let loose a fireball at Squirtle who didn't have time to dodge either.

The fireball engulfed Squirtle and when it cleared, Squirtle was on its back unconscious. Gary glared at me, "Return Squirtle!" he shouted. The cheerleaders began to cry loudly and I covered my ears, "Will you shut up!" I shouted and they closed their mouths and glared at me. Gary smirked, "Well, you beat me. I don't have any more Pokemon at the moment and it appears that you've raised your Charmander pretty well." He said as he held out his hand. I looked at him suspiciously then took it.

What I didn't expect from him was pulling me towards him, holding my other arm in place and kissing my neck. When he pulled away, I could feel the hickie he left me. I growled and glared at him angrily as he smirked when he pulled away, I freed my other arm and punched him solidly in the jaw. "Idiot!" I yelled then turned around and stomped off back towards Viridian.

As I entered the Pokemon Center I recalled Charmander, who had been snickering most of the way back, and handed my Pokeballs to Nurse Joy, "Could you restore them please?" I asked trying to not show my anger at Gary's boldness in my voice. She only nodded and I sat down in the lobby and waited, when the signal went off. I took my Pokemon from her, thanked her, then walked down the hall and into my room. When I got inside, I closed the door and slumped against it, _what did that idiot think he was doing?! Trying to distract me from my goal? Nah, more than likely trying to make me give up on reaching that goal. Jerk._

One of the ball wiggled on my belt and Midnight released himself from it. He stretched and looked at me concerned, "Are you alright? Did something happen?" he asked. I shrugged and shook my head, then smiled at his concerned look, I explained what had happened with me meeting Gary in the forest and Midnight chuckled a bit but said nothing. He lay down against the door and turned away as I dressed in my pajamas.

I looked at him as I got into bed, "You believe that Gary was just being stupid right?" I asked uncertainly. He turned from the door and looked at me, his eyes betraying nothing, "I think there is more going on between you and Oak than even you both realize. But you'll have to figure it out for yourself." He replied. I grabbed the journal Ash had given me and began to write in it about the day, I needed to get my thoughts together. I sighed then looked out the window as the moon started rising in the sky, "I'm going to sleep. G'night Midnight." I said as I put the journal away and lay down on my pillow and closed my eyes. I heard Midnight snort in exasperation then get comfortable by the door. I sighed, _things should not be so complicated._

_BANG!_

I jolted upright at the loud sound, looking sleepily at my room door. Midnight was leaning against it looking at it curiously. I got out of bed and looked at him, he chuckled, "I wondered when you'd get up. Those two trainers have been at it for a few hours now." He said. I looked at the clock on the wall, "4:00 a.m.?! Are they nuts?! Do they not know that other Trainers could possibly be trying to sleep?!" I said. Midnight shrugged, "Sounds like all they care about is whatever they're fighting over." He said.

_CRASH!_

I growled, "That's it! I'm going out there to see what the crap's going on!" I declared. I grabbed my money belt thinking I might have to bribe them to be quiet as I left then turned to Midnight, "Whatever you are about to hear, don't worry. I highly doubt I will ever get this angry at you." I said as I shut the door and walked angrily down the hallway towards the lobby.

As I came to the end of the dark hallway, I could see the trainers arguing. There was a girl sitting on the floor of the lobby, her hair was redder than mine and pulled up in a small ponytail on the right side of her head. She was wearing short blue jeans shorts that were held up by red straps that seemed to fasten over her shoulders and behind her short yellow shirt that left her midriff bare. Her sneakers were mostly white around the toe, heel, and bottom and red on the rest. Her sea blue eyes were glaring angrily at the boy looking at her with concern.

I smiled when I saw who it was, Ash Ketchum, he wore a red and white Pokemon League cap on his head and I could see his spiky black hair sticking out from underneath it, his clothes were the same as always, a black t-shirt underneath a blue and white jacket with yellow lines that showed where the pockets were. He wore green fingerless gloves on his hands and he wore blue jeans for pants with a black belt holding them up. His sneakers were white on the toes, heels and bottoms then black on top.

Ash ran around to the girl on the ground and looked at her concerned, "Are you all right? Here let me help you." He said as he leaned down and offered his hand. The girl growled and slapped it away, "I don't need you help! And you're gonna pay for what you did to my bike!!!" she yelled. He looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you but—" The girl stood up angrily, "I don't want any of your excuses kid, I just want a new bike RIGHT NOW!!!" she yelled again.

I had enough, I walked out of the hallway and cleared my throat loudly. The two trainers looked at me, the girl glared, Ash looked surprised. "Is there a point to which you both are arguing or are you just doing for the sake of waking all the other trainers in this building?" I asked angrily. The girl pointed at Ash angrily, "He stole my bike to help his Pokemon get away from a flock of Spearow then destroyed it! I found it on the path towards Viridian. There, see?" She said as she pointed to the bike laying in the floor.

It definitely looked to be destroyed, it was black and charred and twisted in some odd angles. I shook my head and looked at Ash, "Is this true?" I asked. He sighed and nodded his head and I could tell he had been in some type of fight, there was a coating of dirt all over his and a few spots where he had been pecked by the Spearow. He then stood up and looked at me, "Ari, I'll definitely pay her back for her bike, one day, but right now I have to worry about my Pikachu." He said. The girl and I started and looked at the operating room doors, the light was on, meaning that Nurse Joy was treating it right that minute.

The girl walked over solemnly, "Is it very serious?" she asked. He nodded, "I think so." As soon as he said that the light went off and Nurse Joy came out with a Chansey, a pink Pokemon with an oval body, small black eyes, three large strands of pink and white hair underneath a nurse's hat and a pink and white egg attached to its body. "Pikachu!" Ash said worriedly as he ran at the stretcher they were pushing.

Ash's Pikachu was sleeping peacefully, it was small and yellow with black tips on its ears, red spots on its cheeks and a tail in the shape of a lightning bolt. There was a weird headset with a light bulb attached to it and I looked at Nurse Joy confused as she explained to Ash how the treatment went. _Treatment for an electric Pokemon is attaching a headband with a light bulb to its head? _ I looked at Ash as he looked at the girl, "Listen, I promise I'll make good on your bike one day but now I've gotta look at my Pikachu ok?" he said. "No way, I fell for that last time!" she blurted out and we both looked at her oddly.

She blushed, "Go and take care of your Pikachu and we'll settle up later." She said as she went and sat down on a couch. Ash looked at me, "Sorry for waking you Ari, I'll make sure I'm quiet from now on. Though, her I'm not so sure about." He said. I smiled and shook my head, "No worries Ash, just make sure that you don't go around angering anymore Spearow. Take care."

He smiled and walked into the back room with Nurse Joy and his Pikachu. I walked over to the girl angrily, "Ok, listen up. Whatever problem you have with him needs to be gotten over, you know his story and your bike got destroyed, well that's a shame, but there's no use in arguing with him over it. And if I hear you shouting at him and waking me up again, I'll come out here and personally kick your butt." I explained. The girl looked at me sadly, "I'm sorry for shouting, I forgot that there were other Trainers sleeping here. I just saw that kid and well, I have three other sisters and they always get the best stuff then give me the hand-me-downs. I got that bike with my own money and then it got stolen and accidentally destroyed so I saw that kid and just got so mad I had to yell." She said.

I sighed, then smiled, "Well, I can understand that. I have eight brothers and sisters as well, so I understand having something just be yours. I'm Arietta Taramel, what's your name?" I asked. She smiled, "Misty Waterflower from Cerulean City." She replied then started, "Wait a minute, Taramel? You're the younger sister to Marie Taramel, the Champion?" I sighed and shook my head, I knew that my family was famous but didn't think I'd be getting attention like this until I at least got my third badge. "Yeah, Marie's my sister." I replied.

Misty looked at me stunned for a moment, "Wow, you must have quite a bit of battling experience." I shook my head, "No, mostly I took care of the Pokemon on the ranch. Anyway, how much was your bike? I'd like to pay for it as a friend." I replied grabbing the pockets of my money belt as I did. Misty blushed and shook her head quickly, "No, no, no, I really don't want a new bike." She said.

I looked at her in disbelief and she blushed even harder, her face almost matching her hair color, "I really like Ash, he's cute and he cares about his Pokemon. So I'm going to kinda use the bike as an excuse to travel around with him." She said. I sighed, "Misty, what happens if he gets enough money to buy you a new bike?" I asked. She smiled, "By that time he shouldn't even want to be rid of me." I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "I'm tired, I'm heading back to bed. Please try to keep it down would ya?" I asked. "Sure, good night Arietta."

I winced, nobody called me Arietta unless I was in trouble with my parents, "Call me Ari." I said as I headed down the hall and towards my door feeling Misty watching me the whole way. I walked into my room and smiled at Midnight, he was sound asleep next to the wall by the door and I looked out the window, the sun was just starting to rise. I sighed and got back into bed, I lay my head down and went right to sleep.

**Well there you have it, there's a little Ari and Gary but not a whole lot. I should be working on the next chapter soon, though it may not be out for another week because I have homework and tests to study for. But hope you guys are enjoying so far and I'll update soon.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was busy with school and work, but I have Spring Break coming up so I should be able to write more then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Pokemon**_** franchise.**

**Claim: I do own my characters.**

**Chapter Three-Strange People**

**Arietta's POV**

"Caterpie, String Shot!"

"Charmander, use Ember to burn the string away!"

Charmander nodded its understanding to me and took a deep breath; he let out a large fireball at the small bug Pokemon. The light green worm looked at the fireball anxiously and tried to run but the fire caught up to it and when the smoke cleared, the Pokemon was on the ground unconscious.

The trainer I was battling sighed and returned his Pokemon, then shook his head and reached his hand out to me, "That was a great match, though I wish Caterpie had beaten your Charmander." He said. I smiled and took it, "Your Caterpie was awesome, Charmander won on a bit of luck see?" I said as I shook his hand then pointed at my Pokemon. There were bruises and string all over him and he looked pretty tried, though he smiled and gave me the peace sign with his hand when we looked at him.

The Trainer smiled, "Heh, I'll train harder after I get out of this forest and maybe we'll meet again someday." He said. I smiled and nodded, "I'd like that. I'll see you around." I said as I returned Charmander then took another path that looked clearer than the rest of the forest.

I had been in the Viridian Forest for several days now, but mostly that was because of all the Bug Catchers, trainers with yellow sun hats, white tank tops, blue shorts or skirts and carrying butterfly nets, that were exploring the area like that last Trainer. I had let my Nidoran out of the Pokeball before I left Viridian and explained how it came to be mine, it snorted a bit but accepted my apology and actually sounded like it wanted to be apart of my team. I still hadn't told my Pokemon besides Midnight that I could understand them because I wasn't sure they'd like it or understand it themselves.

_Maybe I should tell them, and then I could ask Charmander why he was laughing after Gary kissed me._

I hadn't seen Gary since I punched him, and I hoped I wouldn't see him again for awhile. I still didn't understand what had been going on through his head when he did that and every time I thought about it, made me angrier as I walked.

I walked farther down the path, my mind still wandering around the recent events and wondering if I'd ever get out of this forest when I heard voices up ahead.

"Alright kid, hand over the Pokemon."

"What? No way, why should I?"

"Cause I said so, there's no point in refusing. I'll just take them anyway."

"Oh yeah, I bet you couldn't take them from me even if you beat me."

"Really, ya wanna battle huh smart guy? Well then, let's go."

The voices sounded really close, so I looked through the trees for a path towards them. _Nobody's gonna steal anyone's Pokemon on my watch._ I walked through the trees listening as the Trainer started battling the other person and pretty soon I could see what was going on.

A man in a dark trench coat, hat and sunglasses stood facing another Trainer, the man was smirking at the trainer as he looked at his Pokemon. It was a large cat-like Pokemon with white fur, black tips on its ears, red eyes and a red jewel set in its forehead. I took out my Pokedex and pointed it at the Pokemon.

_Persian_

_Classy Cat Pokemon: Although its fur has many admirers, it's tough to raise as a pet because of its fickle meanness._

I nodded at the entry; I had seen plenty of Persian whenever I watched my siblings battle other Trainers. One lady who had come to the ranch to get a Growlithe had actually brought her Persian with her; it took me forever to calm the Growlithe down long enough to get the Pokemon out of the tree.

However, this Persian seemed different, there was a look in its eyes like it fully understood the situation and was already sure what it was gonna do without having to be told by its Trainer. The man was still smirking as the other Trainer grabbed a Pokeball and called out his Pokemon.

The Trainer was 6'0", wore a black and white long-sleeved hoodie, jeans and dark blue sneakers. His dark brown hair was hidden underneath a black and white cap that he wore backwards on his head. He released his Pokemon; it was a fox-like Pokemon with dark brown fur on the head, shoulders and part of the tail and cream colored fur on the rest, and deep blue eyes. I didn't need my Pokedex to know it was an Eevee but I still recorded it into the device knowing that Prof. Oak would want a completed Pokedex.

The man smirked at the Eevee; his black hair covered one of his dark eyes that peaked from underneath the hat. "An Eevee? You're gonna battle me with an Eevee? This is gonna be too easy!"

The Trainer growled, "Come on Eevee, let's show him you need more than strength to win a match." The Eevee nodded at its Trainer and the battle started.

"Eevee, Tackle!"

"Persian, you know what to do."

Eevee dashed straight at Persian, all set to hit it with full force. Persian lowered its head and its eyes glowed strangely, just as Eevee was about to hit, Persian disappeared. The Trainer looked around as surprised as Eevee was when its target vanished, "What?! Where'd it go? Persian aren't supposed to be able to Teleport!"

"Hahaha! Did you honestly think that I'd try to steal a Trainer's Pokemon with an ordinary Persian? Give up boy, your Pokemon are mine." The man laughed.

The Trainer shook his head, "Never, I caught and raised every one of my Pokemon fair and square. Your Persian may be different than others but at least I make friends with my Pokemon."

"Ha! Very well then, it's your funeral. Persian, Fury Swipes!"

Persian reappeared behind Eevee, pinned it down before its trainer could give an order and began scratching it mercilessly.

"Eevee, try to shake off Persian with Sand Attack!"

Eevee nodded to the order and began to dig while it was laying underneath Persian, it dug so furiously that the sand became a sandstorm and I wasn't able to see anything going on. When the sand cleared, Eevee was barely standing up near its Trainer. It looked incredibly close to collapsing and I felt sorry for the Pokemon.

I tried to see Persian but it was no where to be found. The man started looking for his Pokemon too, then a pile of sand started moving a bit and Persian burst out of it looking extremely pleased with itself. I was stunned, aside from being coated with sand and a bit scratched up, the Persian seemed fine.

I could see that the Trainer was shocked as well and the man started laughing, Hahahah! You see, I told you it would be useless to try and fight me. Persian is unbeatable and your precious Eevee will soon be mine as well as all of your other Pokemon!"

I couldn't stand it any longer, "Go Charmander!" I yelled as I released my Pokemon and stepped into the clearing. The man and trainer both looked at me surprised, "If you think you're getting someone else's Pokemon while I stand there and watch then you're out of your mind. Since his Eevee's too tired to battle how about trying to stand a chance against my Charmander?" I asked.

"Are you crazy? What are you doing?!" the Trainer said behind me said as he gathered up his Eevee. I looked at him and winked, "Don't worry." I said.

The man looked at me a bit stunned, "Girlie, I don't know who you are but if you want to lose your Pokemon too then by all means place them in the pot as well. Persian can take on anyone."

"That's what you think!"

"We'll see, Persian Teleport!"

"Charmander, Ember!"

Persian's gem glowed again and Charmander looked around curiously, I noticed the air behind him start to shimmer, "Charmander, turn around quickly and use Ember!" I yelled. Charmander nodded, "Right." And then did as I said. Persian reappeared just as Charmander let loose his Ember attack. Persian cried out in pain as the fireball consumed him, "Master, give me a command. It hurts!"

The man growled, "You useless Pokemon, Teleport then use Shadow Claw!"

I looked at the man confused, _what's Shadow Claw?_ Persian smirked at Charmander, "Now, you're gonna get it!" it said before teleporting again. I watched the air shimmer behind Charmander again but before I could give a command, Persian reappeared and started scratching Charmander's tail with darkened claws. Charmander cried out in pain with each new scratch and after the attack was over, he was barely standing.

"Charmander, are you ok? Can you continue?" I asked. He looked at me wearily but nodded and I did the same, "It's almost over. Use Ember then Scratch!" I shouted. Charmander began to run forward, he let loose a fireball which hit Persian in the face then scratched it before it could recover from the first attack. Persian sighed then fell forward to the ground, unconscious.

The man growled angrily, "Useless Pokemon! Never any help when I need you to be." He said as he returned it to the Pokeball. Charmander ran back to me and I hugged him, "Good job buddy that was awesome." I said then heard the click. When the other Trainer and I looked up, the man was holding a pistol pointed straight at us.

"I'll be taking those Pokemon now." He said. I growled and shook my head, "I beat you fair and square, without the help of special Pokemon, and you lost. We get to keep our Pokemon." I replied. He chuckled, "Do you really think I care about some stupid battle? The members of Team Dark Moon care about nothing but getting enough Pokemon to fulfill their purposes and we'll get those Pokemon by any means necessary. Now, hand them over before I shoot you both." He growled. Then stopped and looked at me curiously, I looked at where he was staring. The amulet that Mom and Dad had given me was starting to glow again and I could feel strength running through me, the grunt smirked then nodded. "I thought you looked familiar, well Miss Taramel, my boss would like very much to see you concerning your mother. So forget the Pokemon, you're coming with me, unconscious or not." He said as he raised the gun again.

Charmander stood in front of me with its arms held out wide, the other Trainer's Eevee stood in front of him as well even though it was clear that both were exhausted. "There is no way you are gonna shoot our Trainers with us still standing here. Now put the gun down before I make you." Charmander said. I smiled, happy that my friend was defending me but worried about him and Eevee. Then I looked at the man, "I don't know or care who Team Dark Moon is or what their purposes may be. You are not getting our Pokemon and I'm certainly not going with you."

"That's right." The other Trainer let loose all of his Pokemon and I gasped. He had a Dragonair, a blue snake-like Pokemon with white winged ears and brownish red eyes, and a Dragonite, a large yellowish tan colored dragon Pokemon with blue on the inside of its wings and dark eyes. The man stared at the dragon Pokemon stunned as well, but still pointed the gun at us menacingly, "If you're not going to hand them over peacefully then fine, it's your funeral." He said as he raised the gun at me and fired.

A blue light engulfed me and Charmander and the bullet stopped dead before it reached me, _shoot a bolt at him, blow him away._ I looked around confused but saw nothing but blue light then raised my hand, I heard a loud bang and the man scream then the light faded and I fell to the ground, exhausted.

Charmander ran to me worriedly, "Are you alright?" he asked. I shook my head to clear the cobwebs then looked at him wearily, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. Where's Dark Moon grunt?" I asked as I looked around worriedly hoping the man was not trying to sneak up on us. "You mean you don't remember?"

I turned around and smiled, the Trainer I had helped was sitting behind me checking over his Eevee. I looked at him confused, "Remember what?" I asked. He stared at me shocked, "Your eyes turned solid blue, as blue as that necklace your wearing, and then you raised your hand and shot a beam of light straight at that guy. His gun blew up causing him to be thrown into the air. I've never seen anything like that before!" he said in awe. I blushed a bit, embarrassed that I discovered my power in front of someone else.

He smiled and walked over to me, "Need help getting up?" he asked as he stuck out his hand. I took it and he helped me to my feet, Charmander looked at me worriedly and I patted him on the head assuredly. "I'm fine, Charmander. Just tired." I said. He nodded then looked at the other Trainer, "Are you ok?" he asked. The Trainer looked at Charmander gently, "Eevee is fine." He said. I laughed a bit, "He asked if you were ok." I said. The Trainer blinked, "Yeah, I'm fine. A bit put out that a Pokemon thief beat my Eevee but otherwise fine. I'm Zack, Zack Helden, from Celadon City and I want to be the world's best Dragon Trainer." He said.

I chuckled, "I'm Arietta Taramel, but my friends call me Ari. Nice to meet you, even though it wasn't under very pleasant circumstances." He smiled, "Yeah that guy wasn't cool. He surprised me as I was heading back to the path to get out of here. Where are you headed?" he asked. "Pewter City, I need to get my first Gym badge." "That's a coincidence; I'm headed there as well. Mind if I travel with ya for awhile?" I shook my head, "Not at all, let's go."

We managed to get back to the path pretty easily, after that, it only took us a few more minutes to get out of the forest. I looked at Eevee as we traveled, "Can I ask you a question Zack?"

"Shoot."

"You said earlier that you wanted to be a great Dragon Trainer, so why is it you have an Eevee?" I asked. He chuckled, "Oh that, well, I was on my way to Vermillion City by the way of Lavender Town, you know that town is known for its ghost Pokemon so I thought I'd pop in and take a look around the tower to see if there are any actual ghosts in it. As I walked through it I noticed Eevee here, laying by one of the tombstones inside, it looked lost and hurt. So I thought that I'd look for its trainer, but no trainer has ever shown up. And I've kinda grown attached to it." He explained. I looked at Eevee sadly; Zack was carrying it in his arms as we walked while I had returned Charmander to his Pokeball.

Eevee looked at me tiredly, but didn't say anything. "Did you look at the tombstone it was next to? Maybe that would've left a clue to its owners." I asked. Zack looked at me solemnly, "The tombstone was so old that the writing was faded so I couldn't read it and I didn't want to use my Pokemon on it because I was afraid their attacks would destroy it. I tried asking the Psychics at the tower but none of them were able to tell me anything about it." He said as we neared the exit.

We both stopped and he looked at me, "Now I have a question for you, where'd you learn to talk to Pokemon?" he asked. I shrugged and sighed, "I knew I couldn't hide it for long." I muttered to myself then looked at him, "I don't know. It just happened as I started my journey. But you can't tell anyone, I don't want people dragging me off to some lab to be studied or ask me what their Pokemon are saying all the time. I just want to go on being normal." I said.

Zack looked at me then the ground and nodded understandingly, "I swear I won't say anything to anyone. Let's head to Pewter and get a room at the Pokemon Center so our Pokemon can rest." He said. I nodded at his words, "I'm holding you to your word as a Dragon Trainer to keep that promise. If you ever break it, well, you won't like what happens." I said. He looked at me seriously and nodded his head. I nodded knowing that I could trust him, "Ok, let's go." I added as we entered the building that led out of the forest.

It took us another hour before we reached Pewter City, so it was dark by the time we got there. I sighed happily as I saw the city lights and I could see from Zack's eyes he felt the same way. We walked down the path and entered the city, hoping to find the Pokemon Center before having to resort to sleeping in sleeping bags. As we walked I looked at Zack curiously, it was a mystery to me as to why he didn't use his Dragon Pokemon to fight the Dark Moon grunt instead of Eevee. _He would have blown that thief away. Why didn't he use them? Also, what did the thief mean by my mother? Mom never had anything to do with thieves and criminals from what I know anyway. I'll call and ask about it._

We managed to find the Center after a few minutes of wandering the city, I noticed how gray it looked and smiled. Seth had told me that Pewter was known for its stone buildings and gray color so it shouldn't have been a surprise. We entered the Center and turned in our Pokemon then each got a separate room, mine on one end of the hall, Zack's on the other.

I turned to him, "I'm gonna put my stuff away then go get some dinner, what about you?" He smiled, "Dinner sounds good, plus you need to find out where the Gym is right?" he asked, when I nodded he continued, "Well, I also need to head to the Museum. They apparently have some new fossils and one of them is a Dragon type. So, how about we get dinner then tour around the city before it gets too dark?" he asked. I nodded excitedly; I had never seen Pokemon fossils before though I heard about them from Prof. Oak whenever he mentioned them. "I'll wait in the lobby for you whenever you're ready." Zack said as he walked back down the hallway.

I quickly ran into my room and dropped off my backpack, making sure to grab my money belt before I left. As I walked into the lobby I heard a signal go off and walked up to the counter to grab my Pokeballs, I thanked Nurse Joy and then followed Zack who was already out the door.

We walked around for quite awhile, ate at a restaurant not too far from the Center then Zack showed me around Pewter City. "I've been here a couple of times before so I can show ya what's around here. The Gym's right there." He explained as he pointed to a building up ahead.

I blinked at it; it was made of so much stone that it actually looked like a giant boulder in the middle of the city. I looked at Zack, "I take it the building means that the leader uses rock types?" I asked. He chuckled, "What gave it away? The fact that the whole city has stone in it or the Gym?" he said sarcastically. I smiled, "Actually I believe it was the color. No one can go through a whole gray city and not think of rocks." I retorted and we both laughed as we left.

A few minutes later and we were in front of a large building, it almost looked as large as Dad's Pokemon Lab and I was curious as to why we stopped here until I saw the sign out front. It was the Pokemon Museum that Zack was talking about; I smiled excitedly as we entered. _I hope the fossils are as awesome as they sound._

We paid the entrance fee then walked around the building, it was brightly lit and full of Pokemon relics, old rocks and pictures of what certain Pokemon looked like when they were alive, they also had pictures of the legendaries that Dad had told me and my siblings about when we were younger. He had said that the legendaries, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Ho-oh, and all the others were very rare and special Pokemon that every Trainer wanted to catch and every Professor wanted to study. I had smiled at the stories of the legendaries but always thought they were just that, nothing more.

As I finished looking around I noticed Zack staring at a particular case intensely, "Find something interesting?" I asked as I walked over. He shrugged at my question but didn't look at me, "This is supposed to be the fossil of the Dragon type I was telling you about. It looks amazing but the scientists here told me that they believe it to be extinct." I looked at the rock in the case over his shoulder.

The imprint in it certainly looked like a dragon type, the bones lying behind the huge skull looked to be particularly hollow which meant that it could fly but I didn't like the look of its teeth. Most Pokemon's teeth were dull, meaning that they ate plants and not meat, this one's looked to be as sharp as nails and probably just as hard as them. "Good thing it is then, I doubt you'd be able to keep it as a Pokemon without it trying to eat your other ones. What's it called?" I asked. He sighed, "Aerodactyl, but I think you're right. Plus it may not even be a dragon type." He replied.

I smiled, "The only way you'd be able to find out is if someone resurrected one. But I don't know of anyone being able to do that. Anyway, it's getting late and I have a Gym battle to get to. I'm going back to the Center." Zack nodded, "I'm gonna talk to the scientists some more, I'll be back later. Good luck with your battle." He said. I nodded and walked out of the museum and back to the Center.

As soon as I got into my room, I pulled out my journal and began writing about the day. _Maybe it'll help me to think about that grunt. I don't know what he meant and what Mom has to do with it. But I'll find out._ I let Midnight out of his ball and he settled down by the door and smiled at me, "This Zack boy giving you trouble?" he asked. I shook my head, "Zack's ok, how did you know about him?" "I could hear what was going on from inside the Pokeball. You're lucky that man didn't shoot you, you could've been killed." He lectured. I sighed, "I know Midnight, I know. But I wasn't about to let him take Zack's Pokemon if I could help it. I can't stand people who think that they can just take what they want and not care about what happens to the people they take from."

Midnight snorted, "Well, I'm glad that Charmander was there all the same. It probably would've gone bad for you if I had broken out to protect you, that guy seemed to be interested in rare Pokemon." I got out of bed and hugged him lovingly, "Thank you for not doing so, even though I know it was hard." He smiled and nuzzled my head, "Your welcome, but the next time you come across a Pokemon thief and he has a gun, I'm gonna break out no matter what." I chuckled, "My hero…I do wonder, however, how he knew about Mom and who I was. I'm pretty sure Mom didn't have any connections to any crime gangs before she met Dad."

Midnight shrugged, "After the battle tomorrow, call her and ask. What Pokemon are you gonna use for the battle?" he asked curiously. I sighed, "Well the only ones I have at the moment are you, Charmander and Nidoran." "Yes, but you're not supposed to use me since I'm at a high level. So, mostly you have Charmander and Nidoran, which is pretty good considering Nidoran knows some fighting type moves." He replied. I looked at him a bit confused, he chuckled, "Check your Pokemon types book, it'll tell you. But do it tomorrow before the battle. You need some sleep."

I smiled and nodded then changed into my pajamas while Midnight looked away and then climbed into bed as he settled by the door again. "Good night Midnight, sweet dreams." I said wearily as I lay down. He grunted in reply and I soon heard his breathing slow right before I closed my eyes.

~*~*~*~

"Ari, Ari, are you awake yet?"

I groaned and turned over in the bed, "Not now, I'm still tired. Let me sleep some more." I replied tiredly as I tried to block out the voice.

"Well, I would but you'll miss your first Gym battle if I let you sleep all day."

I jolted upright, "I totally forgot! What time is it?!" I asked anxiously. Midnight stood by my bed chuckling to himself, "It's only 10 o'clock in the morning, don't worry." He assured me and I sighed with relief then raised an eyebrow at him, "Then why did you wake me up?" He smiled, "I'm hungry and so are the other Pokemon and I know you'll want breakfast soon, plus you told me last night to wake you up if you didn't get up past nine." I smiled and shook my head at him, "You're something else, you know that?" He smiled winningly at me and I chuckled. "Alright, alright, I'm getting out of bed."

It took me no time to get ready and head to the restaurant Zack and I had eaten dinner at the night before. I took out some of the Pokemon food I had made using the cookbook I had been given and laid it out for my Pokemon who all ate happily as I ordered breakfast for myself.

When breakfast was over and I had paid my bill, I returned all my Pokemon and headed for the Gym. My stomach was turning in knots from the nerves and excitement I had from entering my first competition so by the time I got to the building I was especially scared to enter.

I stood at the door for the longest time, unsure whether to go in or to run and try again another day. Mostly I was hoping that I didn't hurl from nerves when I entered, I took a deep breath, let it out and entered the stone Gym.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" My voice echoed around the darkened room and I wasn't entirely sure if the Gym Leader was actually there or not. As I was about to leave a bright spotlight came on and shone on someone sitting down on a boulder platform.

"Who's there?"

"I'm Arietta Taramel, and I've come to earn a badge."

The Trainer looked at me, he was 6'2" with short brown hair done in spikes on top of his head, his skin was a deeper tan than mine and his eyes looked like they were closed even though I was sure he could see. He was wearing an orange shirt with a forest green vest covering it, dark brown pants and black sneakers. He stood up and stared at me, then rushed straight to me, took my hand, and bowed on one knee.

"Well, I never expected such a beautiful girl to come to my humble Gym. Especially one with such a beautiful name to go with it. My name's Brock and I'm the Pokemon Gym Leader here in Pewter City, my specialty are rock types and I would absolutely love it if we could go on a date and have dinner instead of battle." He said smoothly. I giggled a bit, this Trainer seemed deeply in love with me and only because I was the first girl of the day to enter the Gym to challenge him.

I shook my head and took my hand away gently, "I'm sorry Brock, but I need the Badge from here to enter the Pokemon League. I'm not gonna be able to have that dinner with you, maybe some other time." I replied. He sighed, "Why does every beautiful girl say that to me? Anyway, to qualify for the Pokemon League you'll need to beat me in a battle and earn a Boulder Badge. Say, you wouldn't happen to be related to Marie Taramel from Pallet Town, the Kanto Champion?" he said as we took our separate sides of the battlefield and a boulder field entered the stadium.

I nodded, "Yeah, Marie and all the other Taramels are my siblings. I come from Pallet just like they did." He chuckled, "Third Trainer from Pallet that I've seen this week." "Third? Let me guess, Gary Oak?"

He nodded, "Oh yeah, he beat me just yesterday. Anyway, we'll use two Pokemon each with no time limit."

"Fine with me! Go, Charmander!"

"Go Geodude!"

Our Pokeballs were released and Charmander stood facing a Pokemon who looked like a giant boulder that floated in the air, except it had a face and arms.

Geodude looked at us with confidence and I could tell from the experience in its brown eyes that it was a high level. I smiled, _Geodude may be at a high level but so is Charmander and Nidoran, we've been training for quite a bit in the forest._

Brock looked at me, "Ready whenever you are."

I nodded, "Charmander, Scratch attack!"

Charmander ran straight at Geodude, its claws extended on each hand. Brock smirked, "Geodude, dodge then use Tackle!"

Right before Charmander could unleash the attack, Geodude moved, Charmander fell to the ground hard then Geodude slammed right into it before it could get up.

"Charmander, are you ok?"

Charmander stood up a bit bruised, then looked at me, "Yeah." I smiled, "Good, watch out for its attacks. Try an Ember attack!"

Charmander took a deep breath then let loose a fireball at Geodude. It hit before Brock could give a command and Geodude was singed badly. It still shook it off and glared at Charmander who looked at it warily.

"Geodude, use Rock Throw!"

"Charmander, dodge then use Ember!"

Geodude picked up rocks and threw them at Charmander with lightning speed, I watched as Charmander dodged the first rock but the others began coming in way too fast and he wasn't able to get any attacks in. "Charmander!"

Charmander kept getting pelted by rocks but as the attack kept hitting, I noticed the flame on his tail begin to grow larger then watched as Charmander unleashed a powerful Flamethrower on Geodude burning it to a crisp. My Charmander had just learned Rage.

"Geodude!"

I looked at the rock Pokemon; it was blackened by the power of Charmander's attack and lying on the ground unconscious. Brock smiled at it, "Geodude return!" He says as he recalled his Pokemon. I smiled, "Great job Charmander!" I yelled. He gave me the peace sign.

Brock smirked, "I never expected a fire-type to beat my Geodude, but the battle's not over yet. Onix go!" he yelled as he released his second Pokemon.

I gulped as I watched the huge rock snake be released, Charmander looked nervous too. It was still bruised and tired from the last attack Geodude gave it, I didn't know how long he could go on for but Charmander seemed determined to continue.

Onix looked scary, it was so big it almost reached the ceiling of the Gym and was made entirely out of boulders. Charmander looked like a doll compared to it but I smiled at it anyway, "Come on Charmander, we can win this! Use your Ember!"

"Onix! Bind it!"

Charmander took a deep breath to let loose the Ember when Onix grabbed it with his tail and began to squeeze it tightly. I winced, that looked like it actually hurt. "Charmander try to use SmokeScreen!"

Charmander nodded at me and opened its mouth, thick black smoke emerged from it making Onix look around in confusion and loosen its grip a bit. Charmander managed to get out of bind, I smiled, "Good work Charmander now Ember!" I shouted. The fireball hit Onix directly in the face.

"Onix Rock Throw!"

Onix thrashed about the rock field making huge boulders fly into the air, Charmander managed to dodge a few but was hit by one and thrown to the ground. "Charmander!" I yelled as I ran to him. He was unconscious.

"Charmander return!" I yelled as I recalled him then looked at the Pokeball, "I'm proud of you. Rest now."

I grabbed the other Pokeball I had on my belt, knowing that this was the only Pokemon I had left. "Go Nidoran!" I yelled as I released her.

Nidoran looked at me and smiled then gulped a bit as she saw Onix. Brock raised an eyebrow, "A Poison type huh? This should be interesting. Onix use Rock Throw!"

"Nidoran, Dodge then use Double Kick!"

Onix used the same attack he had on Charmander but this time Nidoran managed to escape the rocks then did as the attack implied by dashing towards Onix and kicking him twice in the body. Onix groaned in pain then glared at Nidoran who backed off a bit as he raised his tail and slammed it to the ground, missing her as she jumped away.

"Onix, Bind it!"

"Nidoran, Dodge and then use Double Kick again!"

Onix tried to catch Nidoran with its tail but Nidoran proved too fast for it and dodged around it then used her attack. Onix groaned in pain again and began to sway, I sighed, Onix looked like it had maybe one or two more good attacks in it left as it was still damaged from Charmander's Ember.

"Onix!" Brock called as he watched his Pokemon sway. I smirked, "Nidoran, let's end this. Use your Tackle attack!"

"Right!" she said as she dashed towards Onix. Brock tried to call an attack but it was too late, Nidoran slammed into Onix who roared then fell to the ground unconscious.

"Onix! Are you ok?" Brock asked as he ran towards it. The rock Pokemon nodded and Brock sighed, "That's ok. You deserve a good rest." He said as he recalled his Pokemon. I ran to Nidoran and hugged her, "We did it! That was awesome, Nidoran!" I said excitedly then smiled as Brock approached me. "Well, you've beaten me and proven that you are a strong Trainer as well as beautiful. I award you this Boulder Badge and a dinner for two with me tonight." He said as I stood and he kneeled at my feet.

I giggled a bit, "I thank you for the badge Brock, as for the dinner, try it with someone you know is interested in you." I said as I took the gray rock shaped piece of metal and placed it in the case I had in my backpack. Brock sighed, "All right, well, you now officially qualify for the Indigo League. Good luck on your journey and I'll be watching for you." He said as we shook hands then I recalled my Pokemon and left the Gym headed for the Pokemon Center.

When I got there, I noticed that Zack was sitting in the lobby looking at a magazine curiously. I walked over and he looked up as I approached and smiled, "Hey, how'd the battle go?" he asked. I smiled winningly and showed him my new badge. He smiled happily, "That's awesome! Congratulations." He said.

"Thanks, how was the museum?" He chuckled, "It wasn't what I expected. That fossil we were looking at is definitely an Aerodactyl but it isn't a dragon Pokemon. But the scientists there did give me this magazine that tells about quite a few dragon Pokemon and where to find them. It also has a brief article about the legendary birds around here but I'm not sure there's much truth to it. So what're you doing next?"

I shrugged, "I took my Pokemon for healing and I gotta call my Mom to ask her about the Dark Moon grunt and tell her about my badge. Then I guess it's off to the next Gym." Zack nodded, "I'll be heading straight for Cinnabar as there's rumor of dragon Pokemon near the sea so I'm gonna find a boat and head that way." I nodded, "I guess this is goodbye then, I'll see ya around." I said as I stuck out my hand.

Zack nodded and shook it, "Yep, see ya around and good luck on the journey. I'll be rooting for ya." He said. I smiled, "Thanks." I said as I watched him leave the Center then I headed for the videophones.

I dialed my home number excitedly; I couldn't wait for Mom to see my badge. "Hello?" she said. "Hey Mom, guess who?"

I watched as the video screen flashed and Mom's face appeared, she smiled brightly at me then looked at me mock sternly, "Arietta Taramel, where have you been? I haven't heard from you in a week since you left here. Where are you at?" she asked. I smiled, "Pewter City, Mom, I didn't stay in Viridian very long as I wanted to get my first badge as quickly as possible and guess what?" I said as I flashed my case. She laughed, "Great! That's wonderful honey, I'm so proud of you. Seth and the others will be happy to hear about it, well, speak of the devil." I smiled as my oldest brother bent down over the screen. "Hey kiddo, what's happening?" he asked.

I chuckled, "Hey Seth, just telling Mom about my first Badge. See?" He chuckled happily, "That's wonderful Ari, guess that means you're in Pewter City now huh? Were you able to make it through the Viridian Forest ok?" he asked. I nodded then looked at them thoughtfully, "Yeah, I made it through pretty well. Ran into some trouble near the way out though." I said as I explained about the man in the forest.

Mom and Seth looked at me grimly then Mom leaned closely, "Ari, did this guy mention any names or anything?" she asked. I nodded, "Yeah, he said that the leader of his Team, Team Dark Moon, needed to see me concerning you. Knew my name and everything." I replied then continued my story. I watched as Seth looked at me extremely grimly, almost to the point at which he was angry and Mom's face looked frightened. She had turned white at the mention of the name.

When I finished they didn't say anything, I looked at the worriedly, "Mom? Seth? You guys ok?" I asked. Seth put a hand on Mom's shoulder and Mom sighed quietly, "We'll be fine Ari, we're just glad you're alright after that happened. Listen to me though, stay away from Team Dark Moon, they are nothing but bad people who'll do anything they have to in order to get what they want. Don't go near them or surrender to them, if they give you anymore trouble call me immediately." She said grimly. I looked at her surprised, I expected Mom to deny it or look confused by them but she just looked scared. I looked at Seth, he was standing farther back from Mom with a stunned look on his face, whatever he had expected her to say, it wasn't that.

I nodded, "I will Mom, tell the others that I love them and I'll call if anything else comes up. Seth, take care!" I said as I heard the signal that my Pokemon was ready go off. Seth looked back at me and nodded and Mom smiled, "Alright dear, love you." She said as the video screen switched off and I hung up.

I walked up to the counter and took my Pokeballs from Nurse Joy, then headed out of the Center heading towards the next route that would lead to Cerulean City and my next Gym. Whatever Team Dark Moon was, I knew that Mom knew about them and that Seth did as well. I knew that Mom would tell me when she was ready, I just hoped that it would be soon…

**Well there you have it, I'm so sorry that this took so long. I have been busy with classes and such; I do have Spring Break coming up though so I hope to have another chapter out soon. Until then, enjoy and I'll update soon!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I must apologize for the delay. I had a death in the family and wasn't able to write this update. But everything's fine and life is returning to a seldom normalcy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Pokemon **_**franchise. I would have so much money I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I did.**

**Claim: I do own my characters.**

**Chapter Four- Mt. Moon.**

**Brynn's POV**

"I can't believe you didn't tell her!"

I sighed as I turned away from the videophone and looked at my eldest son. Seth was always protective over his siblings and we had had this argument several times before, each time when one of my other children would call and mention something about that Team and ask me about it.

"What do you want me to do? Tell her that I was wrapped up in plots to make Pokemon evil and use them to control the world for that ego-maniac?! Why must I always have to explain my decisions to you, Seth? I do believe that I am the parent and you are the child." I said sternly allowing that regal authority to get into my voice.

Seth glared at me; he looked so much like his father that it was difficult for me to argue with him. But he had my temper and Mesha's sense of justice; I knew that he wouldn't let it go until I told her of my past. "I'm not saying you are the child here, Mom, I'm saying that you need to tell Ari why they are looking for her and you and let her know what type of danger she is in!" he said exasperatedly.

I sighed; I hated these arguments with him. "And what help, pray tell, do you think giving your sister that information would do? Have her be more careful and cautious? Become paranoid of every shadow? Make her wish that she wasn't magical or have powers and hate me because it's my bloodline that you all get it from? I don't think so young man! She told us of one time she encountered these people, one time! And here you are acting like she just escaped from being kidnapped and tortured and needing protection constantly! Do you want her journey to end up how yours did?"

"Well no, but—"

"But nothing! **I** will tell her when I believe the time is right. And that does not mean that you can go around calling her and dropping hints, understand?" I stated. When I looked at Seth, I saw Mesha when he was angry, how I missed my brother, and knew how Mesha's mind worked. If left up to him, he'd find some way to contact Ari and tell her what I was not planning on doing so until I believed she was ready for it.

Seth growled, clearly angry at my words and my decision, but he had been acting like this and having this same argument with me since his journey and I understood where he was coming from. He just didn't want what happened to him, happen to his siblings. We stood in the living room glaring at each other, both knowing and waiting for the other to stand down. Finally, Seth looked away and a tear formed in the corner of his eye, "Fine." He stated grudgingly.

I smiled sadly and wiped the tear from his face, "Honey, why do you always butt heads with me in this issue? You know that I'll win, and you know what my decision will be after its over with. Why do you argue with me?"

He looked at the floor and shook his head, "I don't want to see it happen again. Not to them, not to Ari." He mumbled. I sighed, "Seth, Ari's a big girl and can take care of herself. She showed you she could when you were uncertain about taking that job in Orre. Remember?"

He smiled, "My back was sore for weeks after she flattened me."

"So do you really think she's going to let some Dark Moon grunt or anyone try and take her by surprise?"

"No, I'm just worried."

"I am too son, I am too. But we have to think of how Ari will act first. I told you the news too early and it made you so paranoid you almost lost your battles because you couldn't think straight. So let's wait and see if Ari runs into any more trouble, if she does **then** we'll tell her but not before." He nodded and walked to the door to put on his hat and boots, "I need to go feed the Pokemon before it gets dark." He said.

I nodded, knowing that he was going to go into the tree in the backyard to think, he always did that after an argument. "Make sure to be back by supper. Marie won't like it that you kept her waiting." He smiled and nodded to me before heading out and closing the door behind him.

I sighed, why did things always have to get so complicated? Why couldn't I have a normal, boring, banishment that didn't do anything but make me miss my home and wish I hadn't done what I did? _Doing things with Angie never got this bad._ I thought as I headed onto the porch to think some more.

As soon as I sat down in the rocking chair, I felt a probe that made me tense. Was Dark Moon right outside my ranch? I looked around then down and laughed at my paranoia, my amulet was flashing with the image of a red-headed woman in robes. Angie was trying to contact me.

I opened my mind and smiled at the sensation that I hadn't felt in years since I left Anarya. Soon, a hologram appeared above my amulet gem in my hand and smiled at me, "Brynn, it's been awhile."

"Angie, nice to hear from you again. Is something wrong? Did something happen to Father?"

My old friend smiled, "No, no, nothing like that. I was just thinking about you and wondering how things in the world of humans and strange animals was faring." She said nonchalantly.

I looked at her suspiciously, Angie never called to touch bases, mostly because I had asked my family and friends to not contact me unless, it was an emergency, during my banishment. "You want something, Angie, what is it?"

She laughed, "All right, all right, I do want something. Did you use your magic at all recently?" she asked.

I thought for a moment then shook my head, "No, nothing's happened to where I've needed it. Why?"

She looked thoughtful, "I felt a strong surge of magic, it kinda helped me out of a jam, and I knew it wasn't Nike or the others so we thought of you. Do you know anything about that?" she asked grimly. I looked at her stunned, she did look like she had just gotten out of another scrape, her right eye was swollen and starting to darken and there were gashes along her legs and arms, she also had one wing hanging limply at her side.

"My youngest told me of an encounter she had with someone and mentioned something that sounded like she used magic, plus she can understand and talk to Pokemon. That may be what you're talking about." I explained what Arietta had told Seth and me a few hours earlier.

Angie nodded and looked thoughtful again, "That may very well be it. I knew your kids were powerful but Ari seems to be in a league of her own. She may very well rival my power, and that's saying something."

"Now I have a question, what in the name of Anarya happened to you?! You look like you've been dragged through a lake of ice thorns."

She smiled wearily, "Something along those lines, but you don't need to hear it. It was another kidnap attempt, another person trying to take my powers and kill me and Mesha, Nike and Tuan managed to rescue me before anything got worse. Though I was pretty much done with them by the time they got there and Nike started freaking out about me." She mumbled. I smiled, Angie and I were the youngest of our group with Nike being her older sister and Mesha being my older brother, we both felt that we had been raised by two mothers and fathers instead of one.

"Anahara Normanoti, what are you doing out of bed and using magic?! And who are you talking to?!" a voice asked worriedly. I smiled; Nike had apparently come into the room to check on her sister. "Uh-oh, busted." I teased.

She grinned then sighed, "Nike, Nora told you that I'm fine just a bit scratched and bruised and that I won't be able to fly for a month. I'm looking into the source of the magic that I told you about. I'm talking to Brynn." I heard Nike jumped onto the bed and her figure showed up next to Angie's. "Hey Brynn, how're you doing?" she asked.

I laughed, "I'm doing just fine, Nike, Angie here was telling me the short, nondescript version of your heroics. Apparently she doesn't want me to worry about any of you since I'm here and you're there." Nike grinned, "Well, that's true. There's really nothing you could do about it besides bringing your nine children and husband into our world to visit. By the way, when are you coming back? We miss you." She asked and Angie looked at me with eagerness in her eyes.

"You know that the Court's been settled over the matter for years now-"

"And Fanor really wants to see you and his grandchildren-"

"Also Mesha's been worried sick since you said no contact unless there was an emergency-"

"And we miss you too of course-"

"Guys," I interrupted their conversation, "You know the reason why I can't come back. I have a ranch to tend to and a family to raise plus it'll just make me all the more homesick."

They sighed and sat back on the bed, Angie pouted a bit, Nike looked sad. "Well, at least I can tell Mesha you're doing alright. He's been asking us every day since you left if we've heard anything; it's become a normal routine for us." Nike replied as she got off the bed.

Angie rolled her eyes, "Yeah routine, like, get up, change clothes, go eat breakfast, 'Have you heard from Brynn?', 'No.', 'Are you sure you haven't heard from her?', 'Yes.', 'Oh.', watch him eat at his food sadly for about five minutes, Nike get up and say something to cheer him up and then go about the day." She said. I smiled, I knew my being gone had worried Mesha but Nike and Angie were always there to help him out.

I heard the bedroom door close, signaling Nike leaving and Angie straightened up and looked at me, "So what's the real reason you're not coming back?" I looked at her confused, "What do you mean?" She sighed, exasperation clear in her chocolate brown eyes, "Come on Brynn, I've heard the same reason you can't come back for 30-40 years now. The family's not holding you back and neither is the ranch, what's got you so scared that every time we mention coming back home you automatically say you can't?" she asked.

I looked at her shocked then tried to brush it off, "What makes you think I'm scared?" She chuckled, "Well, first of all, that look you gave me told me I had guessed right. Second, the fear that creeps into your eyes every time we mention you coming back."

"I have fear in my eyes?"

"Mostly the same fear everyone gets when someone mentions something you really don't want to do and you keep thinking of the consequences."

"Is it that obvious?"

"No, it's only slightly visible. Then your rogue training kicks in, but they don't call me the Guardian of all Elements for nothing. So what's going on?"

I hesitated and I knew Angie could see it, "Promise me that you won't tell Mesha or the others, all it's gonna do is make you guys want to come up here and there won't be anything you can do about it." I said. Angie stared at me, "I'll promise not to tell Mesha but if its really serious then I can't make anymore promises than that." I sighed, my heart was screaming that this was not a good idea but when Angie got an idea in her head, she was relentless until she found out the truth.

"Remember when I called you all a few weeks after my banishment about a bit of trouble I was in and that I needed advice?" she nodded. "Well, what actually happened after I crossed the portal is I explored the area. I didn't know a whole lot about humans or Pokemon that roamed this world so I wandered around some cities trying to get an idea for how things worked."

"I ran into a group of people when I went to tournaments to study battling Pokemon. They seemed friendly and one girl hung out with me a lot and explained quite a few things about how battling worked and the different kinds, we soon became friends pretty quickly and she told me about a group she was working for that studied Pokemon. Well, I needed money as the currency I had when I crossed over was foreign and I didn't like people asking me questions so I didn't use it plus the food I brought was dwindling down and I couldn't conjure more without people seeing. I was also curious so I took the job with her as a scientist and spent ten years studying the Pokemon and learning all I needed to."

"That was until the President came into the labs. I had seen him before on more than one occasion; he had been checking on our studies and looking at the results of some experiments we had been working on. Well on this visit, he apparently had an idea about a new experiment and wanted us to work on it right away. When he took the top scientists into a room to begin discussing plans, I could hear the shouting and worries then they came out and Trenton looked at the rest of us. 'The leaders have decided to disagree with me and have been fired; you will all work on this experiment whether or not you want to. You will be guarded and given the instructions but if I hear of any of you disagreeing with me, you will get a worse fate than just losing a job.' He had said as he left the room. The top scientists had packed up their labs and left the room but I knew they wouldn't be allowed to leave the building."

"So we worked, for weeks on this experiment. Each time we came closer and closer to success, the more Trenton would hound us to finish. We'd come to the end of the experiment and then the results would break or explode and the one in charge would be taken out of the room. My friend, Sherry, who had brought me here, was one of the ones to go after a failed experiment and I still don't know what happened to her. One by one, each experiment failed until it was only me left. I had slowed down the progress of it in hopes that Trenton would lose patience or give up on his crazy dream. But he didn't and my attempts began to anger him so much that he had two Pokemon captured and brought to me to experiment on. What he didn't know was that I had practiced battling several times before coming to work for his company, I grabbed the two Pokemon, had one take out the cameras, the other cover the alarms with an attack so they would not alert anyone, then stuffed all the notes I had about the experiment into a safe that only I could get into and hid it away safely. I then had one Pokemon blow a hole in the wall and jumped into the trees with both in my arms. Those days of tree-jumping when we were kids paid off."

"When we were safe enough away, I released the Pokemon and began running…away from that city and away from that life…finally managing to end up here in Pallet."

Angie stared at me, she had been silent through the whole explanation but I knew she was going to lecture me on my recklessness. She just looked at the ground then shook her head, "Brynn, what are we going to do with you? So now you are afraid to leave the ranch because this Team Dark Moon leader is going to come after you or your family and try to force you to work on the experiment again?" she asked concerned. I nodded and she glared, "And you didn't tell us you were in huge trouble because why?!" she growled.

I sighed, I expected this reaction from Angie, she always thought of her friends and family first before herself. "Because the first thing you and Mesha would do when you heard that would be to cross the portal and come over here. I don't know what your magic would do to this place and I don't want to know. Plus you would have charged right into this place without a second thought and gotten yourself killed or captured and used in the experiment. They don't use swords here, they use guns. Weapons that fire a bullet faster than you can unsheathe your sword and kill you if aimed right. I'm not about to be responsible for the deaths of the Guardian of all Elements or the Crown Prince of Rocanga kingdom." I stated.

She looked at me exasperated then chuckled, "You know us far too well." She said and I smiled, "That's what family is for." I replied. She nodded then lay back against the bed, "I'm tired. I'd better rest for my Mom comes in and starts lecturing me again. Keep an eye out for those Dark Moon people and please contact me as soon as something happens." She said urgently. I nodded, "I will. I promise." She stared at me for a few moments then nodded her satisfaction and lay back against the pillows, "Good night Brynn, may Anarya watch over you." She whispered.

"May she watch over us all." I mumbled back as the connection broke. I felt homesick again as I leaned back in my chair, talking to Angie had alleviated some of my fears but not all and I knew I gave her new ones to worry over. I hoped and prayed that she wouldn't tell my brother, for he would come straight over here with his sword, ready to deal with anyone who tried to threaten his sister or her family. I smiled as I got up, thinking of Mesha in this world of guns, jeans, and technology made me laugh and I knew that things would be ok for at least a while now…

~*~*~*~

**Arietta's POV**

"You ready to go Charmander?" I asked as I looked at my friend. We had reached the Pokemon Center before entering Mt. Moon a few days before, I was a little nervous about entering a cave since the caves I had been told about were all dark and creepy sounding whenever my siblings described it to me.

Charmander was finishing up a cup of water that Nurse Joy had given him after she had examined him. He drank the rest, tossed the cup in the garbage and then smiled at me, "Now I am, let's go." He said as he jumped from the counter and followed me out of the building.

"So what do you know of this cave? Anything we should worry about?" Charmander asked as we walked along the path to the cave entrance. I shrugged, "Not much, there's a lot of wild Pokemon like Zubat and Sandshrew in it but nothing I don't think you or Nidoran couldn't handle. That and there's no light in the cave so I'm gonna need your flamethrower in order to see where I'm going."

He nodded, "No problem then, are we almost there?" he asked. I nodded, "It should be right up ahead…" I trailed off as we stopped at the cave entrance. Instead of it being dark like my siblings and the other people I talked to, there were lights strung about through the cave ceiling. I looked at the map in the guidebook I was carrying and sure enough knew we were at the right place. "That's odd. It's the right place but it's supposed to be dark, not have lights throughout it." I said.

"That's because the people who came here before put them up." Charmander and I froze and looked around. "Who said that?" I asked. Charmander scratched his head then jumped as a bright pink Pokemon appeared right in front of him, "Ah! Don't do that!" he said as he came out from behind me.

The Pokemon giggled at him, "Sorry, I can't really control my Metronome. Feel lucky that I didn't explode." It said. I looked at it nervously; it looked kinda like a fairy except that it was bright pink, had little pink wings behind its back, dark eyes, black tips on its ears, and was carrying a shiny silver rock fragment in its hands. I took out my Pokedex and scanned it:

_Clefairy_

_The Fairy Pokemon: It's magical and cute appeal has many admirers. It's rare and can only be found in certain areas._

I nodded at the entry; it certainly looked like a fairy. "What did you mean by explode?" I asked. It chuckled, "Oh that, my Metronome attack doesn't allow me to choose how to attack and I can't control the move I get when it comes. I was practicing it when you arrived and was able to Teleport down here, but sometimes I get the Explosion attack. Nothing to be worried about, I generally only practice outside." It explained and I sighed with relief.

Charmander came out from behind me, "Why is the cave like that?" he asked as we entered with Clefairy following us closely behind. She shrugged, "I don't know, some humans came in here a few days ago with a bunch of equipment and strung the lights in order to see I guess. Though this light has really hurt some of the Pokemon." She said as she pointed to a Sandshrew that looked to be burning up and Paras planting mushrooms everywhere.

I nodded, "What did these people look like?" I asked as we continued to walk. Clefairy stopped and thought for a moment, "They were all men and women wearing black uniforms with a large red R on the front. Well, except for the ones leading them, they were wearing white uniforms with an R and had a Meowth with them." She said. I looked at her confused, "Never heard of people like that, but they have no right to hurt the Pokemon, I'm gonna go talk to them. Can you tell me which way they went?"

Charmander shook his head at me, "We shouldn't even bother them, they might hurt you or us in the process we should go on to Cerulean City and tell the police and then come back and stop them. Can you tell us the way out?" he asked. Clefairy chuckled at our argument, "Well you're in luck, the way out and the way the people went are the same way. They went down that tunnel and haven't come out since so I think they're still in there." She said as we came to a fork in the tunnel and she pointed to our right. I nodded at her, "Thanks, you can come if you want. You might be a big help." I offered. Clefairy smiled and shook her head, "Thanks but no thanks, I have to get this moon rock back to the moonstone. My family's waiting on me, but I hope you beat them up and send them away. Good luck!" she said as she headed down the left tunnel.

I smiled as I watched her leave then looked at my Pokemon, "Are you ready to fight?" He sighed then nodded, "I can see there's no way to talk you out of this, so let's go." He said as we made our way down the tunnel.

After a little while I could hear the sound of machinery, I stopped and looked ahead. There were people everywhere, running around with bulldozers, dump trucks, and other construction equipment digging through the cave floor. Clefairy had been right; they were all wearing the uniforms she described.

I looked at Charmander and hugged the tunnel wall so the people wouldn't see me; we snuck as quickly and quietly as we could around the vehicles as they went about their work. Halfway through the chamber we stopped for a rest behind a large wall, as we sat I could hear voices on the other side. "This plan we worked out to dig for fossils for the Boss is just genius, James." A woman's voice said.

"Heeheehee, yeah, especially since we're finding a lot of moonstones as we dig. The Boss won't be interested in those so we can just take them for ourselves and make a profit off of them!" A man's voice replied. I heard a scratching sound then the man and woman cry out in pain. "You guys are nuts if ya think that we're keepin' any one of these rocks from da Boss!" a voice yelled.

I heard more arguing and cringed, apparently the other voice had scratched the man and woman. As I was listening I felt Charmander tug on my sleeve, he pointed to a hole in the wall that was clearly the exit, the only problem being, that it was on the other side of the wall where those three were arguing. I sighed, _why are these things never easy?_ I got down on my hands and knees and began to crawl towards the exit hoping that the three arguing wouldn't notice me or Charmander trying to sneak out.

I heard a crash then a boot stomp on my back, "Well, well, what do we have here?" a voice asked. I turned my head to look, it was a man in a white uniform with black boots and gloves and a red R on his chest. His hair was blue and hung down over his ears, he looked at me greedily and I noticed Charmander trying to escape. "Hi there." I said to him friendly. He smirked at me as did his partner as she came up, "Well hello there young lady, mind telling us why you're sneaking around our dig site?" the woman asked.

She was wearing a female version of the rocket uniform that the man was, her shirt stopped at her midriff and she was wearing a skirt. She had long red hair that stuck out behind her head. They both looked at me curiously as if expecting an answer, I looked at the exit and sighed, "I wasn't sneaking around, I was trying to get to the exit." I explained.

They both laughed at me, "Well young lady, had you of been trying to get to the exit then you could have just walked there instead of crawling around." The man said. I struggled against his foot, then spied a rock and grabbed it. I smiled sweetly, "I'm sorry that I was crawling around but I heard you three arguing and didn't want to intrude so I was trying to avoid it." The woman looked at me scornfully, "If you didn't want to intrude then why were you listening to us in the first place?" she asked. The man suddenly grabbed his foot in pain and I jumped upright and ran towards the exit.

"Hey, I know you! You're the one the Boss wants, I saw your picture on a poster! Stop her!" a voice said behind me, I ignored it and continued to run. I almost made it when a giant pile of rocks dropped in front of it, blocking me in. I turned to the three behind me, "Let me out, just who are you anyway?!" I yelled.

Instead of an answer the three jumped on a large boulder and struck a ridiculous pose.

_Prepare for trouble!_

_Make it Double!_

_To protect the world from devastation!_

_To unite all peoples within our nation!_

_To denounce the evils of truth and love!_

_To extend our reach to the stars above!_

_Jessie!_

_James!_

_Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!_

_Surrender now or prepare to fight!_

_Meowth, that's right!_

They struck another ridiculous pose and looked at me as if they expected applause. I blinked then fell to the ground laughing; Jessie glared at me angrily as I laughed. "What's so funny?!" she growled. "That's…the funniest…thing…I've ever…heard!" I panted as I tried to control my laughter which was only making them angrier.

"How dare you mock us? The Team Rocket motto is supposed to strike fear into your heart, not make you die from laughter! Go Ekans!" Jessie shouted as she released her Pokemon. It was a purple snake-like Pokemon; I took out my Pokedex and scanned it.

_Ekans_

_The Snake Pokemon_

_Moves silently and stealthily. Eats the eggs of birds, such as Pidgey and Spearow, whole._

I nodded at the entry as I put my Pokedex away. I took out a Pokeball and released Nidoran, "Tackle!"

"Ekans! Wrap it!"

Nidoran hit Ekans dead in the chest sending it flying towards Jessie before it could move to attack. James stood in front of Jessie, "My turn, Koffing, go!" he yelled. The Koffing looked like a large purple ball that floated in the air except that it had several holes in it with gas coming out and a large Poison sign on its stomach.

"Koffing, Smokescreen!"

"Nidoran Scratch!"

Nidoran jumped into the air and scratched Koffing hard, causing the Pokemon to fall back onto James who fell to the ground next to Jessie. Meowth sighed, "Looks like it's up to me! Miss Taramel, you're going to the Boss whether you're conscious or not!" he said as he ran at Nidoran with his claws bared. Nidoran tackled him before I even gave a command knocking him over with the rest of the group, "I…failed…" Meowth said weakly.

I hugged Nidoran then looked at the bunch of rocks behind me, _How am I gonna get out of this?_ I looked at Nidoran as it tried to tackle the rocks away but that was causing the rest of the cave to collapse so it quickly stopped. I sat against the wall, facing Team Rocket trying to think of a way out, when I felt heat radiating from the rocks.

"Charmander?" I asked as I stood away from the rocks. My Pokemon had apparently gotten out and run to Officer Jenny, I could hear her from the other side of the wall. "One more time! Flamethrower!" she said. I stepped back as I felt the heat continue to burn against the rocks and they melted away showing my Pokemon standing there proudly. "Charmander!" I yelled as I ran and hugged him. Nidoran joined in and we laughed at each other. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Officer Jenny stood beside me, she was wearing her usual police uniform, had blue hair that fell to the top of her back and spiked outward. Her blue bangs fell over her brown eyes underneath the police hat she wore, she smiled at me. "I take it your this Charmander's trainer?" she asked. I nodded and she smiled, "I'm glad you have such a devoted Pokemon, he came frantically into my Police Station and tugging me to go with him. Now who are these people?" she asked.

I smirked at the unconscious Team Rocket trio, "They apparently have been digging up Mt Moon for fossils to sell and have dug up several moonstones in the process, I found out about their plan and tried to escape but they caused a rock slide to prevent me from leaving." I explained. Jenny nodded to me, "Very well then, you may go. I'll round up these criminals." She said. I nodded as Jenny walked over to them and started informing them of their rights then began to handcuff them, I didn't stay to watch, just recalled my Pokemon and headed out of the cave and into the sunlight.

I smiled at what I saw, in the distance was the next city…Cerulean City and the place of my next Badge. As I walked I smiled at it, forget Team Rocket and Dark Moon, if they wanted me then they would have to find a way to take me…the only thing important was my dream…to be a Pokemon Master…

**There you have it, I'm really sorry this is so late. I would have put it up sooner but things happened and I didn't have time….so anyway, hoped you enjoyed it and I'll update again soon!**


	6. Announcement!

**Announcement**

Hey everyone, I'm so sorry that it's been such a long time since I last updated my story. I was incredibly busy with college classes then finals and moving home for the summer that I lost track of the time.

Then summer started and I've been busy with work and family stuff that I just haven't had time to update.

I'm writing this to you all to let you know that I haven't given up on my story. It will continue just not at the moment. I've got work and other things to deal with this week but I do believe that I will have time to finish working on my updates for my story and will definitely give you tons of them.

All I ask is that you be patient and wait a week and I should be able to update.

Also thanks to you who reviewed the story, I'm glad to know that people are reading it and enjoy it. I love reviews!

I apologize once again for not updating soon enough. It will happen I promise you that.


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own the **_**Pokemon**_** franchise.**

**Claim: I do own my characters however.**

**Chapter 5-Cerulean City**

**Arietta's POV**

"Well, well, if it isn't 'Little Miss Taramel'."

I stopped in my tracks and cringed inwardly while trying to stifle my groan. Charmander and I had been exploring Cerulean for a couple of days just to get the feel of it and we had managed to just make it to Nugget Bridge when I thought I had spied my rival. I tried to turn around and walk off but from the sound of the voice and the giggle from Charmander, I knew I had been spotted.

I wiped off my reluctance, plastered a smile on my face and turned around. My suspicions were confirmed as Gary Oak began walking towards me with seven of his cheerleaders behind him. Which meant that I was getting seven times as many jealous gazes directed at me than what I usually got at home; I sighed, _Why does Gary have to be here? Why couldn't he have moved on like the other one did?_ I thought as I watched him approach.

Gary looked good since the last time I saw him, he still had the same old purple shirt, same old jeans, same weird hairstyle as well as the same green and yellow yin-yang necklace that he normally wore. In fact, the only thing different about him was a large bruise that had formed on the bottom of his jaw, I smiled at that. Apparently my punch had actually connected more that I thought it had.

"Gary, nice to see you again. What brings you to Cerulean City?" I asked trying to be friendly. I cautiously looked down at Charmander to see what it was doing. He was still trying to stop laughing and was actually holding both of his paws over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. I sighed inwardly, _Great, one of my biggest rivals shows up and my Charmander decides to laugh itself to death! What on earth does it have to laugh about?_ I thought as I turned back to Gary.

He smirked at my question, "I decided to take a bit of a break from training and hang around. Actually, I was hoping to see some of the laggers. Never expected the youngest of the Champion family to be one of the losers. Ash yes, but you never."

I glared at him from that statement, "So basically, you decided to be a braggart and a show-off to the ones who are just a little bit farther behind than you. If you call being a Badge behind farther than you, or maybe you just decided to brag because you're too scared to face the Cerulean City Gym; What's the matter Gary? Afraid that someone might actually beat you?" I asked calmly. I heard a growl and looked down, Charmander was no longer laughing. He looked extremely angry, and there was a bright fire in his eyes as if he wanted to unleash an Ember attack right at Gary's head but was holding back because I hadn't given the word yet.

Gary's face grew bright red with anger and I knew that I had hit a nerve somewhere. See, Gary's parents had been great Pokemon trainers in their day and Gary's dad had taught him everything there was to know about battling. When they died in a car crash a few years ago, Gary had told Ash and me as kids that it meant that he was destined to follow in his dad's footsteps and become the next great Pokemon Master. That was right about the same time that Gary had gotten his superiority complex and drove Ash and me away.

He growled in anger and I knew I was in for a battle before he even managed to spit out the words, "If you think that you can beat me then you're dead wrong! I challenge you to a battle!" I smiled and nodded, "Ready when you are, name the rules!"

"Two against two!"

"Fine by me!"

"Go Pidgeotto!"

"Go Charmander!"

Gary threw a Poke ball and a large bird creature came out. It had dark brown feathers on its head, back, and wings and light brown feathers on its legs, face, chest, and the tips of its wings. Its beak was a bright pink as well as the three huge feathers on its crest.

I took out my Pokedex:

_Pidgeotto-The bird Pokemon, the evolved form of Pidgey:_

_Very protective of its sprawling territorial area, this Pokemon will fiercely peck at any intruder._

I looked from my Pokedex to the Pokemon, it certainly looked fierce.

Gary didn't give me time to react, "Pidgeotto, use Gust!"

Pidgeotto nodded and began to flap its wings extremely hard causing huge winds to stir up all around Charmander. I looked at Charmander trying to keep its footing out there, "Charmander, use Smokescreen!"

My Pokemon nodded and unleashed a thick cloud of black smoke, the winds stopped moving as Pidgeotto lost sight of my Pokemon. I smiled, "Now use Ember!" A fireball came barreling out of the smoke and straight at Pidgeotto, Gary attempted to call it to dodge but the Ember was going too fast and hit right into Pidgeotto's chest.

I was amazed; Charmander had never unleashed an Ember attack like that before. Gary called to his Pokemon, it was burned pretty badly but still had enough strength left to continue fighting. He smirked, "Alright Pidgeotto, Sand Attack!"

As the smokescreen cleared, Charmander stood in the middle of the field. Sand flew as Pidgeotto began to scratch at the ground quickly. "Charmander dodge!" I yelled but it was too late. The sand attack hit him spot on and knocked him back flat.

I ran over to my Pokemon to make sure he was alright and he struggled but got back to his feet pretty quickly. I looked him over, he looked pretty bruised and beaten up from the sand attack but he gave me a claw up to show me that he could continue. I nodded, "Alright Charmander, let's keep this going. Scratch attack!"

"Pidgeotto, Quick Attack!"

The two Pokemon headed straight for each other and collided, each Pokemon faced each other trying to force the other to lose its footing and back down. I smiled, "Charmander, send Pidgeotto for a ride!" I yelled. He lifted his head and tossed Pidgeotto to the ground by grabbing its feet as he sent it soaring to the sky. Pidgeotto slammed down hard on the ground stirring up a lot of dust. When it cleared, Pidgeotto was unconscious.

I cheered and hugged my Charmander, "One down and one to go!" I said. Charmander gave me a weary smile and a peace sign. I could tell he wanted to continue battling but the battle with Pidgeotto really took a lot out of him.

Before I was about to speak to Charmander about switching though, Gary summoned another Pokemon. "I choose you Squirtle!" I nodded as I saw the familiar turtle Pokemon come out of its ball. It hadn't evolved just yet but from the way it looked it was close. I looked at Charmander concerned, we were at a disadvantage and he was really worn out from that last battle. I grabbed his Poke ball, "Charmander come back and rest." I said as I shot the beam at him. He jumped out of the way and shook his head.

I looked at him confused, "Huh? Charmander, come on. You're exhausted; let another Pokemon take its turn." I said. He shook his head again, "Ari, I want to beat Gary for you. Not just once but the whole thing. He insulted you and your family and you are my trainer. Your honor means more to me than anything else. I may be tired but I won't rest until after he is beaten." He said as he dodged the beam again. Gary smirked, "Humph, some Trainer you are Ari if your Pokemon won't even listen to you."

Charmander growled and turned around to look at the Trainer angrily instead he looked at Gary's Squirtle who was looking back at him with the same expression on his face as Gary's. Charmander smiled, and looked at me as if for permission, I sighed; if Charmander wasn't going to rest then I might as well let it continue the fight.

"Charmander, Scratch attack!"

"Squirtle, Water Gun!"

Charmander unleashed its claws and ran straight for Squirtle who took a deep breath and began to shoot bolts of water straight at him. Charmander dodged quickly without having to be told and scratched Squirtle's face twice before being knocked back by a Water Gun. I ran over to him and even though I knew he was about to collapse, my Pokemon struggled to its feet and faced Squirtle again.

I looked at Gary's face. He and I both knew that Charmander was exhausted and I'm sure he thought that Charmander was beaten after that last attack so it was awesome to see the shock and surprise on his face as he saw my Pokemon stand up. I then looked back at Charmander; it ran at Squirtle and began attacking without me having to tell him what to do. I then noticed the flame on its tail, it had gotten larger, Charmander had used Rage and was beating Squirtle pretty badly.

When Squirtle finally managed to struggle away from Charmander it was bruised and singed all over. It looked helplessly at Gary for a command as Charmander ran at it again. I smiled, "Charmander use Ember!"

"Squirtle use Water Gun!"

Both attacks collided causing a large boom and dust to go everywhere. When the dust cleared both Pokemon were unconscious. Gary and I both ran to the Pokemon to check them over, I hugged Charmander while he looked over his Squirtle then recalled it. He then walked over to me where I was sitting in the dirt checking over Charmander and held out his hand looking expectant. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Where's my money?"

"What money?"

"You know the money that the losing Trainer gives to the winning one after every battle. You lost, I won so give me the money so that we can go the Pokemon Center to rest our Pokemon then be on our separate ways."

I glared at him, my brown eyes were filled with hatred and I knew that's what made him step back from me as I recalled Charmander. I stood up, dusted myself off then faced him angrily. "First of all, I won, and you lost, second, keep your money I don't want it, third, learn to be a better sport after battles it makes them more fun. Now if you will excuse me, Mr. Oak, I'm going to rest my Charmander before continuing to my original destination. Good day to you."

I turned around and left him standing there and yelling at empty air as I headed for the Pokemon Center.

**Gary's POV**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON? My Squirtle CLEARLY beat your Charmander now pay me my money!" I yelled. I opened my eyes and felt a hand on my shoulder, Charlene, my head cheerleader, looked at me with confusion in her bright blue eyes. "Uh, Gary, she left a few minutes ago. Why are you yelling at empty air?"

I stared at her then looked at the spot that Ari had been standing in. It was true; my rival had walked away calmly without hearing a word I had said. I growled in anger, _Beat me did she? Well we'll see about that. I'm going to make sure she pays me for that battle that I certainly won. I doubt I lost, I was doing it for Dad's sake, I mean, I'm supposed to be his successor not Ari or Ash. I'll wait till she comes out of the Pokemon Center then follow her to make sure she pays me before moving on to Vermillion._ I thought as I began walking towards the Pokemon Center. I stopped just outside the door then turned around to see my cheerleaders standing right behind me looking very confused and a bit dazed.

I groaned inwardly, _Ari isn't gonna want to talk to me with them around. I need to talk to her without them. This is gonna cost me big time._ I thought as I turned to them. "Hey girls, I was thinking that since we're gonna stay the rest of the day here. Why don't you all go do something for yourselves for a change? It's gotta be tiresome standing around and cheering me on all day. Here, take some money and go have fun. Meet ya back at the Center tonight." I said as I reached into my pocket and handed them each a few dollar bills.

They giggled and nodded then wandered off. As they disappeared, I spotted Ari come out of the Pokemon Center and begin walking right back towards Nugget Bridge. Her Charmander was with her and it looked like they were talking to each other, I shook my head, I had heard that if you were with a Pokemon for awhile then you would start to understand it but Ari and Charmander couldn't really talk to each other. I began following them up the Nugget Bridge and watched as they battled their way through to the top.

When they got to the top, however, there appeared to be a bit of trouble…

**Arietta's POV**

"I said No, thank you. I'd rather not join a team that does ridiculous poses and spout off silly poems all while attempting to steal other people's Pokemon."

The man standing before me seemed to be angry at my answer but he also didn't seem to be understanding that I had already had a run-in with Team Rocket and was already not interested.

"You obviously don't understand, joining Team Rocket means riches beyond your wildest dreams!"

"Yeah, riches such as jail time, learning to run away and losing all the time. My final answer is no." I said as I turned to walk away. I felt a hard grip grab my arm, "No one walks away from Team Rocket!" the man growled as he pulled me back. The man looked in my eyes and gasped, "You! You're that girl that the boss wants. You're really coming with me now!" he growled as he began trying to pull me with him. I dug in my feet and punched him in the jaw with my other fist while Charmander threw an Ember at him. The man screamed in agony as the fireball turned into a fire stream that chased him as he ran off the Nugget Bridge and into the river. Charmander had just learned Flamethrower.

I looked at Charmander and smiled, "Thanks buddy, now let's keep going. I want to see Bill before we head back to the Center tonight. I need some advice on the Gym Leader here if I'm going to battle her tomorrow." He looked at me and nodded, "Certainly, I can fight water Pokemon, I'm just not that strong against them." He said as we began to walk into a grassy meadow.

I had learned from my brothers and sisters that this was a good spot to meet other trainers for battles, mostly couples came here to show-off how strong they were in front of their boyfriend or girlfriend. I sighed as we battled these, mostly using Nidoran against them as I realized that she needed some more training as well since Charmander had gained quite a bit of experience from the Bridge.

As we walked I thought I felt eyes on the back of my head. As if someone was following me, I looked at Charmander, "Do you see anyone following us?" I asked. He looked around casually then giggled a bit before looking at me, "No, no one around but other trainers who we've already beaten." I looked at him trying to hide his giggling and looked around for myself, I heard some bushes rustling and thought I saw some brown hair disappearing into the bushes to my right.

I looked at Charmander stunned; there was no way on earth that Gary Oak had enough brains to actually follow me after our battle. I sighed and decided to ignore him and hoped that he would go away. If he didn't well then I planned on handling that my own way.

We continued to walk for a bit and finally began nearing a large cliff with a lighthouse overlooking it. Bill's lighthouse. I smiled excitedly and looked at Charmander, "Let's go before it gets dark." I said as I began to race him up the hill.

"Stop! Don't let it get away!"

Charmander and I stopped dead in our tracks at the shout. We looked around and noticed a bunch of people chasing after something way down on the beach; it looked to be a Pikachu only it seemed to be a little different.

"Stop thief! Come back here! Catch that Pikachu!" The mob yelled as it continued to chase it down the beach and back into the meadow where Charmander and I had just come from. I looked at my Pokemon, "Come on Charmander, let's see if we can help that Pikachu." I said as we both began running back towards the meadow and towards the mob…

**Gary's POV**

I followed Ari back as quickly as I could without trying to make a whole lot of noise so she wouldn't know that I was following her. But it wasn't easy. After she spotted that Pikachu running away from that mob of people, it was like something inside Ari made her want to help the Pokemon and she knew that she had to get there fast. So she and her Charmander ran like crazy trying to find the spot where the mob had cornered that Pikachu.

I ended up losing her after a few minutes, that's how fast she ran, and catching up to see her standing in front of the angry mob of people with her arms outstretched to keep them from hurting the Pikachu. She was talking to them and trying to calm them down enough to find out the situation, once she had done so she looked at them all exasperated.

"That's why you're chasing this Pokemon? Because it happened to be at the wrong place when your things went missing? You just don't think that you could have maybe misplaced a lot of those items or something else might have taken them and then you see this Pikachu and decide that just because it's a little different then you're going to blame it for your missing items? That's not right at all." The mob began to quiet down more and look a bit ashamed by the fact that they had blamed a Pikachu for their misfortune.

I smiled at Ari's bravery, it was one of the things that made me fall in love with her while we were growing up. Of course, I'd never tell her that. And even if I did have the guts to tell her one day, the way she'd seen me act, I'm surprised she hasn't given me more than a bruised jaw and ego. Ari would never like someone who acted like me and I highly doubt that would ever change.

I shook myself from my thoughts and realized that Ari had already captured the Pikachu and was headed back towards Bill's Lighthouse. I ran back through the bushes trying to be as quiet as I could, only to see her disappear into the lighthouse a few minutes after getting there…

**Arietta's POV**

I looked at the Clefairy before me in disbelief, when I had knocked on the door earlier a voice told me to go ahead and enter since I knew Prof. Oak. Apparently this Bill person and the Prof. were very good friends and Bill wanted to be able to pass on some knowledge to me because of it. But after coming in I was greeted by none other than a Clefairy telling me that he was Bill!

"Your Bill? But why are you a Pokemon?" I asked confused.

Bill smiled at me, "I'm not really a Pokemon, I was doing an experiment to try and get inside the Clefairy's head and understand how it thinks and acts. But something screwed up and I was turned into a Clefairy instead of having one come out so I could ask it some questions and I have no one to help me out. Do you think you could go to my computer and press the ENTER key while I step into the machine?" he asked.

I nodded, "Sure I can do that, just tell me when."

He nodded relieved that someone had decided to help him out at least, "Thanks, let me get into the machine and then you hit the button." He said as he stepped into a large vertical cylinder attached to the far wall.

After the doors closed I went over to the computer and hit the key that Bill had asked me to. I listened as the sounds of gears grinding and a machine powering up echoed throughout the lighthouse then the door opened and out stepped a boy a year older than me with dark green curly hair and dark eyes.

He smiled at me and shook my hand, "Thanks so much for helping me, I've been that way for three days now. I didn't think anyone was going help me out there. Here, take this as a reward. It's a ticket for a party on a ship, they invited me to go but I can stand parties like this and I hear that there will be a teacher on board to help your Pokemon learn a new move."

I nodded and took the ticket from him, "Thanks, I appreciate it. Now do you think you could help me?" He nodded, "Certainly, the Prof. mentioned something about you needing information about the Cerulean City Gym leaders Pokemon. Well, water types are weak against grass, and electric type attacks. I suggest you either take an electric Pokemon like Pikachu or a grass type like Bulbasaur. Then you ought to beat them no problem." He explained.

I smiled excitedly, "Well, that solved my problem. Thanks so much Bill for the information and good luck with your research." I said as we left the building. "Bye and good luck with your Gym battle tomorrow!" I heard him say.

We walked a little ways away from the lighthouse before stopping at a pond with a bridge over it. I held a finger up to my mouth to Charmander then reached into the bushes and dragged a body out over the bushes and into the pond with a loud splash.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Gary Oak sputtered as he sat in the middle of the pond. I looked at him and tried not to laugh, the water had made his hair go flat and his clothes tighten on him, he literally looked like a sopping drowned rat. Charmander hid his smile behind his claws.

"Wondering why you've been following me since I left the Nugget Bridge, surely you're still not sore about losing that battle and wanting your money?" I accused him. He glared at me angrily, "I did NOT LOSE! I won that battle and I DEMAND my money!" he yelled as he stood up.

"You did so lose! I beat your first Pokemon!"

"Only to lose to my second one!"

"Lose? It was a draw! Both of our Pokemon were knocked out! Which makes me the winner since I beat your first Pokemon and you didn't beat either of mine!"

He glared at me angrily for a few minutes and I waited for him to continue shouting at me, then he growled and dug into his back pocket for his wallet and began pulling out bills. I blushed and glared at him, "No, I told you earlier, keep your money. I don't want it."

"No, you were right. I did lose that battle, so it's only fair that I pay you for it." He insisted as he tried to shove a hundred dollars into my hands.

I growled, "You are so stubborn, keep it. You can pay me back some other time. I don't need your money." I said as I shoved it back into his wallet and handed it to him.

He looked at me stunned, "But you have to be rewarded some way." He insisted. I shook my head, "As long as you learned something from the battle then I don't need to be rewarded." I replied, "Also, don't try to follow me anymore, you might end up getting hurt even more than just being tossed into a pond of water." I added as I turned and began to walk back to the Center.

"Ari, hold up, I need to give ya something."

I turned around, "Wha-mmph!" Gary grabbed my arm and kissed me straight on the lips. I was surprised and shocked for a few seconds, then I realized what he was doing and pushed him away. "IDIOT!" I yelled as I slapped him across the face then stomped back to the Pokemon Center trying to keep from blushing hard as I heard Charmander's giggles in my ears.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here is your update! In fact there is going to be another one as well. But you probably won't get it until later on tomorrow. Until then, enjoy and please review!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own the **_**Pokemon **_**franchise. I'd have so many games and such that no one would ever see me again if I did. **

**Claim: I do own my characters**

**Chapter 6-Cascade Badge**

**Arietta's POV**

I could not sleep at all last night.

I seriously tried but kept tossing and turning, Midnight was laying by the wall in his usual spot whenever I rent a room in the Center for the night. He actually stood up and asked me if I was alright. I told him that I was fine and that I was just excited about my match against the Gym Leader the next day.

But I wasn't fine. I was furious.

Gary Oak. Gary "Mr. Big-shot Pokemon Master" Oak kissed me. Kissed me! Without even asking me or whatever, just waited on me to turn around then grabbed me and kissed me and I did nothing.

Well, almost nothing, I pushed him away after a few minutes and slapped him. I think I yelled at him a bit too but all I remember is him kissing me and me stomping off. My hand hurt after I got back to the Center so I know I slapped him.

But still he kissed me and the worst part is…I liked it. I liked it and I seriously wanted to kiss him again, but it took all my self-restraint to stomp off. I cannot fall for my rival, I can't. I have worked too hard on my dream of becoming the Champ to fall through now just because my rival likes me enough to kiss me and I like him back.

The reason I was tossing and turning that night was because I was deciding what to do about Gary.

My decision was to stay away from Gary Oak for the remainder of my journey.

Since I didn't get to sleep until really late last night, it was no surprise to me that I heard a voice in my ear.

"Ari, Arietta, you need to wake up or you'll miss your battle."

I groaned and put my pillow over my head, "Go away Midnight, I'm still tired and I really need to sleep some more." I complained as I tried to crawl farther under the covers to prevent the sunlight that was pouring through the window to wake me up more.

I heard a deep chuckle then a playful growl as the pillow was yanked out of my hands. I sat up with mock anger, "Midnight! Give me back my pillow!" 

My Arcanine smiled at me mischievously with a twinkle in his dark brown eyes as he shook the pillow at me. "U'll haf to tak et fom me!" he said around the pillow. I smiled and squealed at him as I tackled him to the ground and tried to wrestle the pillow from his mouth.

This play went on for about an hour before Midnight stopped mid-play, sat down and looked at me. "I believe you need to get dressed, the Gym opened a few hours ago and if you don't hurry, you'll be waiting in line to battle the Gym leaders." He said seriously.

I looked at the clock, what he was saying was true. The Gym opened around eight in the morning and I normally had Midnight wake me about nine so that I would have time to dress and be ready to go but since I had thought quite a bit last night, I ended up sleeping until eleven and the clock now said twelve-thirty.

I stood up and grabbed my bag then headed for the bathroom to change, "Grab the Pokemon food out of the pouch and eat some of it. I need to head out as soon as possible."

A few hours later and I was in front of the Gym.

Honestly it surprised me a bit to find that the Cerulean City Gym was pink and not blue like most of the town. I mean it showed me that it was obviously a water-Pokemon Gym from the fact that I could see water Pokemon coming through the glass aquariums in the windows of it as well as the giant Seel sign that said in plain letters "Gym". But the rest of it looked a bit like a carousel…

I stared at it for a few minutes then shook my head and headed inside, knowing that if I didn't get this Badge then Gary was going to get farther ahead of me than he already was.

It still didn't look like a Gym to me, there were bright colors as well as glass aquariums full of water Pokemon swimming around. There were also posters for several water shows and performances by the Sensational Sisters. I had seen them perform a few times as a kid but swimming shows were never really my things, all they made me want to do was get into a pool when I got home and go swimming.

As I walked in, a girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes looked up from a stack of papers she was holding at a long fold-up table. The look in her eyes told me that she had no clue what the papers were saying, that or didn't understand it and the way she spoke told me she was a true blonde.

"Can I, like, help you ma'am?"

I looked at her and rolled my eyes inwardly trying to do as Mom did whenever faced with a situation she didn't like. See, girls like this give people of their hair color bad names. Jessica Simpson made their image worse by appearing as a 'dumb blonde' on television all the time. My sister Marie made their image better by becoming the Champ of Kanto and proving that blondes were just as smart as other people. But it still hadn't improved much.

So as I looked at this girl I curbed my disgust at her 'valley girl' speak and smiled. "Yes ma'am, I'm looking for the Gym leader of Cerulean. I'm supposed to battle with them today for my second badge."

She smiled with relief and threw down the papers on the table, "Thank goodness, I was, like, looking for a break from work. The Gym Leader's, like, this way. Follow me please." She said as she started down a hallway. I just looked at Charmander who blinked at me as I followed her down the hall and towards a large room.

When she opened the doors, she led me into a huge room that was mostly taken up by a large pool. I recognized this place; it was where the Sensational Sisters did their water shows. I looked at the girl as she faced me; she appeared to be waiting on someone and stood in front of me rather impatiently.

"Lily, Violet, we've, like, got a visitor!" she called.

I heard two doors slam and two more teenage girls came running down the steps to a dressing room, one with long dark blue hair and the other with short pink hair. They both looked like the blonde one in the face and I smiled, _I figured I would be facing the Sensational Sisters for a battle._ I thought as I watched them walk towards me.

The pink girl, Lily, spoke up first. "Who is it Daisy? Who's, like, here?" she asked looking around the room as if expecting the President or something to be standing there instead of me. Daisy looked at her sister exasperated, "We've, like, got a challenger for the Cascade Badge. I, like, needed you two down here so we could, like, go through our usual routine to, like, figure out who was going to battle her." She said.

The disappointment couldn't have been plainer on their faces when they looked at me. I stared back a bit harder than I should have; _These three are the Gym Leaders here? Well, I guess you have to be smarter than you look in order to be able to keep a Gym but this kinda looks to be too easy._ I thought as I watched them huddle into a group away from me and bend down.

Charmander looked at them and then at me and began giggling again, I was about to ask him what was funny when I heard their voices drift over to me and stifled my laughter as well. The Gym Leaders had decided to play Rock, Paper, Scissors in order to find out which one would be battling me.

The winner stepped forward and I surprised to see that it was Violet, she didn't seem to speak a whole lot but she smiled at me nonetheless. "Before we begin, I'd, like, like to know who it is I'm battling first. What's your name?" she asked.

I smiled, "I'm sorry, I'm Arietta Taramel from Pallet Town." I replied and tried not to smile brighter as all three looked at me in shock. "You're Sierra's sister?" Violet asked. I nodded, a bit surprised that they knew of my sister since she didn't really go very far in Kanto. She made it to the Championship but she finished in second rather than as Champ.

"You know my sister?" I replied. They squealed and gathered around me, "Sierra's like, only the most fashionable Trainer on Sinnoh! We get magazines and watch TV programs about her all the time just so we, like, know what she's wearing and can actually update our wardrobes on what's in." Daisy said excitedly as she talked.

Lily looked at Violet and Daisy, "Let's, like, just give her the Badge instead of battling. It's, like, the least we could do after all the fashion advice we've gotten from Sierra over the years. I didn't like the way they were nodding and calling for their Seel.

When the white seal Pokemon with a small horn on its head came out of the pool it slid towards me and opened its mouth to show me the Cascade Badge. I looked at the Sensational Sisters, all three urging me to take the Badge. But I stepped back, I could picture Gary and the other Trainers I faced finding out about how I easily got my Badges because of my family. I shook my head and faced the sisters, "I'm sorry but it wouldn't feel right just taking the badge. I'd rather earn it in a battle if you don't mind. A real battle."

The three sisters looked at me confused for a moment then looked at each other and nodded. Violet stepped towards me again, "Alright then, if it's a battle you want then, like, it's a battle you'll get. Two on two, no time limit, you can switch any Pokemon you want to. But we'll have to, like, go out there into the middle of the, like, pool to battle." I nodded and dove in, and swam to the platform out there while Violet swam to the one opposite of me.

I looked at Charmander; he was standing beside the other two sisters. "Good luck Ari!" he said. I had already decided that I wasn't going to use him to battle this one last night and he reluctantly agreed with me.

Violet looked at me, "Are you, like, ready?"

"Ready when you are!"

"Go Goldeen!"

"Go Nidoran!"

Violet's Pokemon turned out to be a fish Pokemon with a large horn on its head. It's back was an orange-gold color while the rest of it was white. Nidoran faced Goldeen from the platform we were standing on.

"Nidoran, Poison Sting!"

"Goldeen! Dodge then use Horn attack!"

Nidoran bent down and shot a bunch of stingers into the pool. Goldeen dived into the water to avoid them but didn't come back up again. Nidoran and I looked around confused as did Violet when we heard a splash and Goldeen surfaced, several of the stingers had struck it before it went under and the Poison had prevented it from being able to attack.

But while it was unable to attack it still looked strong.

"Nidoran, Tackle attack!"

"Goldeen use Supersonic!"

Goldeen faced Nidoran calmly as she ran quickly towards Goldeen jumping from platform to platform. When she was close, Goldeen let out a bunch of waves that were so loud I had to cover my ears from the noise. Nidoran stopped dead in its tracks from the sound and dove into the water to escape it.

Bad move, Goldeen dived down and used a Horn attack without having to be told, Nidoran jumped out of the water and landed on a platform hard. She struggled to stand but managed to get onto her feet and I looked at Goldeen, while it seemed to still be strong I could see the bruises and red marks on its body.

Nidoran had managed to Tackle Goldeen.

I smiled happily but didn't show it, the battle was still going on. "Nidoran, Scratch then Tackle again!"

Nidoran ran straight at Goldeen, I expected Violet to call out an attack but when I looked at her, she was staring at her reflection in the water. The cry of Goldeen being scratched up a ton brought her back to the battle as well as the splash that signaled Goldeen being tossed in the water by the Tackle attack. When I looked at Goldeen it resurfaced unconscious.

I cheered and could hear Charmander doing the same from the sidelines. I smiled at Nidoran, "Great job!" I praised as I watched Violet recall Goldeen.

She smirked, "Well, you're, like, good. But let's see how you, like, fare against this one. Seaking! Go!" she yelled as she threw another Poke ball at the water.

It splashed then a light shown and out jumped a large orange fish Pokemon with large round black eyes, a huge white horn on its head and black markings from the top of its head all the way down to the tip of its tail. I looked from the new Pokemon to Nidoran and knew that she needed to rest before battling again.

I took out her Poke ball, "Nidoran return!" then took out another ball. "Go Sparkly!"

Out came the Pikachu I had rescued from the mob earlier yesterday.

When I finally came upon the mob I found out that they had been chasing the Pikachu because it had always been around when something managed to go missing. Food, clothing, tiny items that could be easily misplaced, all managed to disappear whenever the Pikachu was around and the people blamed it because instead of it having normal colored black eyes, its eyes were tinged with red. Most of the people took that as a sign of bad luck and shunned the poor thing.

After I had calmed down the mob and they had left, I asked the Pikachu if it had wanted to come with me or be set free. It was so happy that someone wanted it that it had said yes to me right off the bat without even considering freedom.

So here was her first battle. Sparkly smiled at her opponent eagerly, sparks crackled from her cheeks as she did. "Ready to go Sparkly?" I called. She turned and nodded, "Ready."

"Seaking! Supersonic!"

"Sparkly, dive into the water!"

Seaking unleashed the same waves that Goldeen had done before but this time my Pokemon was ready. Sparkly held her breath then jumped into the water and dived down before the supersonic hit her. Violet smiled, "Like, big mistake. Seaking! Fury attack!"

I watched nervously as Seaking swam towards my Pikachu then swam around her, hitting her each time it did and hitting her harder with each time. Sparkly began to tire and came up for air looking around for Seaking and I could see that Violet had something else up her sleeve.

"Seaking! Horn attack!"

Seaking swam upwards quickly in order to attack my Pikachu from behind and I watched patiently for the right timing. When it was only a few feet away I looked at Sparkly, "Thundershock!"

Sparkly's electricity lit up the whole pool and I could see the amount of damage being done on Seaking's body as it took the full hit from the attack. When Sparkly finally finished, Seaking surfaced singed and unconscious.

Violet began crying and getting upset but I ran and hugged my wet Pikachu as she climbed up onto a platform tiredly. She hadn't come out completely unscraped from the battle, there were several red marks and bruises from Seaking's Fury attack in the pool.

Violet recalled Seaking and we both swam back to the other side of the pool where Charmander hugged both me and Sparkly, "Congrats! That was an awesome battle!" he said and I smiled and hugged him back. Daisy approached me with Seel right beside her, "That was a great match, no wonder Sierra as well as Marie talk about you so much. You are an awesome battler. Here's your prize, a Cascade Badge."

I smiled, "Thanks I appreciate it." I said then Seel came up and offered me the badge again, which I gladly took. I held it up proudly then placed it in my case knowing that Mom would be so thrilled to see how well I was doing.

Lily and Violet came up to Daisy, "We'll have to take all the Pokemon to the Center. Seaking and Goldeen were the last in good battle shape. Man, you Pallet Trainers are really tough." Lily said as they looked at me. I noticed that their arms were full of Poke balls then looked back at the sisters at the mention of Pallet. "I know Gary Oak's been here. But how many other trainers from Pallet have you fought?" I asked curiously.

Daisy looked at me, "You're the third one to challenge us."

I nodded, I had thought so. I wondered whether Ash was ahead of me several times on the road here but I know that if that were the case then Gary would have moved on to Vermillion instead of waiting on me to catch up. I thanked them again for the Badge and walked out of the Gym and back to the Center eager to call the Ranch and show Mom my Badge.

**?**

A knock sounded on the door by the far wall. 

"Enter." A voice commanded and a man in a black trench coat with a black shirt with a picture of a shadowed moon entered the room. He took off his black hat as he entered and was followed by a Persian with strangely tinted eyes.

"You, uh, you wanted to see me Boss?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, I've gotten a report that you recently had an encounter with a girl that carried an amulet around her neck?" a crisp voice answered.

The man gulped a bit then nodded, "Yes sir, I did. She stumbled upon me attempting to rob another trainer of his rare Pokemon. She attempted to stop me with her Charmander and actually beat Persian here. When I tried to take both trainers Pokemon her amulet lit up and I recognized her as one of the Taramel girls."

"Taramel!" the voice yelled loudly and the man stepped back fearfully as his boss stood up from behind the desk and slammed his hands on it. "You're sure she's a Taramel? Answer me!"

The man nodded vigorously, "Yes sir, I was here working for you when Brynn Roca left the labs in ruins. I recognized the effect that woman had on me and this girl gave me a faint but same effect. She's related to Brynn somehow or has been around her recently."

The Boss snorted, "Of course she is, you idiot, I had Ms. Roca traced when she left us all those years ago and I know that she married that Prof. Taramel. What I don't know is where she resides or where she is to be found. No sign of her or her husband for years. We almost had her, almost when we came across her son a few years ago but he managed to see through our little scheme and escape us. Then his mother managed to move into hiding even deeper and we haven't found them again! But this information may help us. Tell me everything thing you know about this girl from your encounter, what she looked like as well as her personality and the strength of her powers from when she attacked you." He replied.

The man nodded and explained about his encounter with the girl answering Trenton's questions as well as he could. When the interview was over Trenton growled, "We have some but not enough! I need to know everything about this girl in order to be able to capture her! Get out and go look for the girl again! You know the penalty if you fail me." Trenton growled and the man nodded nervously then left the office, breathing a sigh of relief as he exited.

After the door closed, Trenton hit a button on his intercom, "Wilson, get me Red Jewel, tell her I have a job for her to do…"

**Arietta's POV**

"Yes Mom, I just got it. Isn't this awesome? Next stop Vermillion City!" I said excitedly as I flashed her my new Badge.

Mom grinned happily though she looked worried, "That's great Ari, but don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself? I think you need to worry more about your Pokemon than about getting to the next city." She said. I smiled sheepishly, "I am Mom, Charmander and the other Pokemon are being treated right now as we speak. I just figured I'd call to tell you about my Badge."

She smiled brightly, "Well, I'm glad you did. Now before you hang up, have you had any more problems with Team Dark Moon?" she asked worriedly. I looked at her confused; Mom always seemed to be the one where nothing could scare her. We had snake Pokemon get into the ranch yard before and slither right up to Mom and expect her to freak out at it but all she would do was shoo it away from the pen and back into the forest then go back to work.

So Mom being this worried about Team Dark Moon told me that there was something more to this team than she and Seth were telling me. I knew that I needed to wait and let Mom tell me on her own time but she was making me very curious about these people.

"Mom, is there something about these people that I should know about? You seemed very tense and scared the last time I spoke to you about them and Seth looked as if he wanted to ride straight out to Pewter and rescue me from something after I told you about that man." I asked. Mom looked at me through the video screen as if torn then shook her head, "No honey, I'm just worried about you that's all. My youngest has gone out into the world and doesn't need Mom and Dad to watch out for her anymore. Makes every parent nervous. Now, any more trouble?" she explained.

I looked at her and noticed that she had placed the mask over her face again. See, Mom tended to make a mask where her face did not display any emotion whatsoever even when she was feeling a very powerful emotion. She did that a lot whenever she was extremely worried about something and I noticed growing up and learned to copy it but I'm still not as good as Mom.

Her doing so now told me that there was definitely something more than what she was telling me and she had probably told Seth not to mention it so he would be no help if I called him. I sighed inwardly, if I wanted to know then I was gonna have to wait until Mom was ready to tell me.

"Ari?"

I started then realized she was still waiting on an answer, I smiled, "No Mom, I haven't seen any more people trying to steal my Pokemon or had anymore Dark Moon members after me. It's actually been rather quiet around Cerulean."

She sighed and I could tell she was feeling relieved over my answer. She nodded her satisfaction, "Alright then dear, be careful and good luck heading to Vermillion. If you do see any more Dark Moon, you know to let me know immediately right?" she asked. I nodded, "Yes Mom I will, I gotta go. My Pokemon are ready, love you and talk to ya soon!" I said as I hung up the phone as I heard a signal go off.

I gathered my Pokemon from Nurse Joy and thanked her before I headed to my room. Midnight let himself out as soon as the door closed and I showed him my Badge. "Congratulations. So where are we headed next?" he asked as he lay down by the door.

I smiled; he knew I was eager to be off. "I think we'll spend a day around Cerulean and leave for Vermillion first thing in the morning." He nodded, "Sounds like a good idea, any chance I'll be able to come out of the Poke ball any time soon? I'm sort of getting tired of staring at nothing but plants and trees all day while listening to you battle or walk around."

I shook my head, "It'll have to be after we get out on the route. In the city there are tons of people and we'll attract a lot of attention, I'd rather not be cornered by Team Rocket or Dark Moon again especially after the way Mom acted whenever Dark Moon is mentioned."

Midnight nodded his understanding then looked out the window, "It's getting late," he said as he nodded towards the setting sun, "Might as well get ready for bed seeing as you stayed up sort of late last night. Get an early start for Vermillion tomorrow." I nodded at his logic, changed into my pajamas and hopped in the bed. I grabbed the journal and wrote in it for about an hour before laying back and thinking about Dark Moon.

Whatever scared Mom about them, it was bad enough to where she didn't want to mention it to me and ruin my journey. I figured that if I wanted to know anything then I was gonna have to ask them myself the next time I ran into them. If I ran into them again…

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you liked the update. Ari now has two badges as well as two Teams after her. Then there's also Gary, how are things gonna work out between them? Is Ari going to actually tell Gary she likes him? We'll find out soon so for now please review!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own **_**Pokemon**_

**Claim: I do own my characters**

**Chapter 7-Road to Vermillion**

**?**

The doors to the office opened loudly as two guards walked in. They each wore black suits but with dark purple moons on the knees and elbows of them. Between them stood a woman, she was about 5'4" and wore a bright red and black striped shirt as well as a bright red skirt. Her shoes were dark red boots that matched her long curly red hair which was fastened back by a plain red bandanna.

The trio stopped in front of a large wooden desk where the woman smirked as the guards bowed to the figure behind it. The figure said nothing for several minutes then looked at the guards quietly, "That is all, you may go now." The guards bowed again and headed back out of the office closing the doors behind them with a loud bang.

The woman crossed her arms and continued to smirk, her cloudy eyes showing nothing as she waited for the figure to speak again.

"Please sit. We have much to discuss."

She took the only chair across from his desk and sat with her legs crossed. "I was told you have a job for me?" she said calmly.

"Yes, there is a girl who appears to have made some trouble for my company."

"And you want me to take care of her for you? I can do so but it'll cost you my usual fee."

"No, this girl is special. Her mother used to work for the company years ago but managed to flee before a certain project was finished. I would finish the project without the woman but she managed to lock all of the notes and research away into a safe that can only be opened by her and unfortunately, I have been unable to locate her since she fled all those years ago."

The woman nodded, "And you want me to do what exactly with this girl?"

The figure sighed, "Get in with her group, become friends with her and try to wheedle information about her family out of her. I want to know everything about her family, especially her mother. Find out where they live, go there if you can. Report back to me everything you find out about this girl and when the time comes, you capture her to lure the mother back here to me."

The woman smiled, "The perfect job, how will I know when the time is right?"

"Trust me, you'll find out."

She nodded then hesitated, "And…my payment?"

The figure snapped his fingers and a man came out of the shadows, he had on the suit of the other members of the Team only his was much nicer as if he were higher up on the ladder. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses and only his spiky black hair shone in the dim light of the office. He opened his coat and took out a large brown sack then threw it on the desk in front of the woman; it opened a bit spilling out a large amount of gems.

The woman's eyes shone greedily as she scooped up the gems and the sack and placed them in her bandanna. "President Trenton, you have yourself a deal. How can I reach you?" The figure said nothing then slid a small black device across the desk to her, "It will only activate at night, report to me once a week on what you have found out. Fail to do so and I will make sure that my other members find you and the girl. Fail to capture the girl, well, you won't like what happens." The President said.

The woman nodded and stood up, she bowed and turned to leave, "And Red Jewel," Trenton called after her.

"Yes sir?"

"Succeed and we'll see about making you a permanent member here."

"Yes sir!" she replied as the doors to the office opened and she left the room.

Trenton waited until he was sure she was farther down the hall then turned to his assistant, "Travis, make sure she doesn't fail. If she does or has second thoughts, you know what to do."

Travis nodded, "Yes sir, but what about the girl. What if she witnesses—"

"There will be no witnesses, Travis. If the girl sees then get rid of her."

**Arietta's POV**

"Midnight! Slow down!" I called loudly. I had left Cerulean City behind me a few days ago and had decided that since Midnight was so bored in his ball that he should be able to come out and walk with me. Little did I know, that meant that he wanted to run more than walk.

I laughed as he used his Extremespeed move to run back to me panting but acting as playful as a Growlithe, "Sorry Ari, it's just been so long since I've been outside that my senses have gone wild! I feel like I need to see and investigate everything around us!" he explained as we continued to walk down the path.

I smiled, "I know and I'm sorry you haven't been able to come out very often but I really didn't want to let you out in the city and have millions of other Trainers ask me where I got you, if they could get one or if they could buy you from me. Not to mention all of the people who would want to actually steal you because of your coloring." I said as I picked at some of his blue fur. He sighed and nodded, "I know, sometimes I just wish I was born a regular Growlithe." I smiled, "Hey, be happy you are who you are. No use wishing for something you aren't gonna have."

He chuckled and nodded and we walked quietly for a little while. Charmander had been put back in his Pokeball in order to allow Midnight and I sometime alone. We continued up the path slowly hoping to be able to make it to Vermillion before dark fell. We were quiet both thinking about the journey we were on, me, I was thinking about Gary.

Gary, why had he done that? Why kiss me? Did he really like me like that? Did I truly feel the same way? My head was spinning with all of the questions. Midnight and Charmander obviously knew that Gary had feelings for me; otherwise they wouldn't have allowed him to touch me, much less kiss me like he had.

I also felt bad, every time Gary had kissed me my first reaction was to hurt him. I winced as I recalled the last time I had slapped him, the hurt and confusion on his face was enough to make me want to turn around and apologize but I didn't. I sighed and Midnight turned in my direction from looking at a Rattata who was peeking over a rock, he smirked at me. "I know who you're thinking about." He said.

I looked at him confused, "What are you talking about? I'm not thinking of anyone; just how I'm gonna beat Surge in my next Gym battle." I replied smoothly. Midnight rolled his eyes, "Uh-huh, sure you weren't thinking about a certain rival of yours?" he asked. I shrugged, "I don't know who you're referring to."

He chuckled, "Ari, seriously, you need to think of how you're going to deal with Gary. The boy has kissed you twice now so it's obvious that he likes you. And you like him." I acted like I hadn't heard him and continued walking down the path a ways, I heard him sigh to himself and follow me, dropping the subject.

We continued walking down the road awhile, both of us thinking to ourselves when I noticed three figures coming towards us. I looked at them curiously, there was a girl and a boy dressed up as bikers. The girl had a leather sleeveless vest over her white t-shirt, black leather shorts, had her brown hair tied in a ponytail in the back covered by a red bandanna. I couldn't see her eyes because she was wearing dark sunglasses; she looked to be arguing with the boy. He was wearing almost the same outfit as the girl with a few differences, he had metal spikes coming out of his vest, the shirt he had on was green and his hair was covered by a dark green bandanna. Like the girl, he had sunglasses covering his eyes.

With them was a Pokemon, it looked like a Jolteon but its spikes were styled in the shape of a Mohawk on its head and it too wore sunglasses.

Midnight and I looked at each other as we walked up; they looked to be in some kind of trouble. "Let's see if we can help." I said but Midnight held back a bit, "I'm not sure we should, what if they're part of Team Rocket or Dark Moon?" he asked. I shook my head; we hadn't seen any signs of either Team since we had left Cerulean. "Just because we have two Teams after us doesn't mean we should suspect everyone and if they are a part of those Teams then we'll defeat them like we did the others." I said.

Midnight still looked unsure and I sighed, "If you want, I'll put you back in your ball so that they won't try to steal you." He looked at the three figures who had noticed us by now then nodded at me, "First sign of trouble, I'm breaking out." He said. I nodded as I picked up his Pokeball and recalled him.

I smiled at the people as I walked up to them, "Looks like you got in a bit of a jam." I said. They just smirked at each other in a knowing way then the girl looked at me, "Yeah, our bikes broke down in that cave over there and we were hoping somebody with a fire type would come along to fix them." She said. I nodded, "Well, I have a fire-type. Show me the bikes and we'll see about fixing them."

The girl smiled sweetly at me as she and the boy stood up and walked towards the cave she had indicated. I followed hoping to be able to help them; the Jolteon looked to be smirking but didn't say anything.

When we got to the cave, I saw the two motorcycles in the back and walked towards them. Both looked to have holes in the pipes and I called Charmander out of his ball, "Alright Charmander, use flamethrower to weld these holes." I said. Charmander nodded and went to work.

When he finished we turned to the three, "That should do it, now if that's everything I really should be heading back to the path." I began. The three of them laughed at each other and at me as they blocked me and Charmander from leaving the cave.

"Sorry girlie, I'm afraid you and your Pokemon won't be continuing your journey together." The girl said.

"Because your Pokemon will become ours." The boy continued.

I rolled my eyes, "Not another stupid motto."

Both adults looked at me confused, "How did you know we were gonna say a motto?"

"Because I already ran into two people from Team Rocket."

They sweat dropped then stood up again and laughed, "Let me guess, Jessie, James and Meowth?" the girl asked. When I nodded, they both laughed harder. "I swear the Boss just keeps them on the Team so the rest of us can laugh at them. He doesn't use them for any 'real' work." The girl replied.

"Now you'll get to hear a 'real' motto." The boy added as they stood straight at me and continued.

I sighed and listened as they recited the motto:

"_To give the world devastation!"_

"_To tell all people from every nation!"_

"_To show the evil behind truth and love!"_

"_To extend our reach to the stars above!"_

"_Megan!"_

"_Jeremy!"_

"_Team Rocket, here and gone at the speed of light!"_

"_Surrender your Pokemon now or fight!"_

"_Jolt!"_

I rolled my eyes again and shrugged; they just crossed their arms and looked at me for some type of applause. "Well, it certainly was original but if you're gonna try to steal my Pokemon then don't expect me to applaud you." I said.

Megan smirked, "Wow, you catch on fast girlie. Now send your Charmander over here and let's get this battle rolling."

I nodded, "Yes, let's. Go Charmander! Flamethrower!"

"Jolteon! Pin Missile!"

Charmander drew in a breath and let out a large flame as Jolteon began shooting spikes out of its fur. Several of the spikes went through the flame and hit Charmander directly causing it to weaken a bit but Jolteon also got burned by the flames.

"Jolteon! Agility! Get out of the way of the flames!"

Jolteon nodded and began running about the room as a blur. Charmander soon became unable to see where the Pokemon was. I bit my lip; these Rockets were a lot tougher than Jessie, James and Meowth.

"Charmander! Use Ember, fill the whole room up with flames!" I yelled.

Charmander began shooting fireballs all over the place and grinned as Jolteon whimpered a bit from getting hit. I saw Megan smirk and looked at her confused then I realized that by Charmander being so focused on hitting Jolteon with the Embers that it was too busy to see that Jolteon was getting closer to it until it got right beside Charmander.

I began to call out an attack but it was too late. Megan looked at Jolteon and smirked, "Jolteon! Thundershock!"

All I could do was watch as the Thundershock attack went straight into Charmander. He cried out in pain and I immediately went to him as the attack ended. Charmander slumped right over in my arms and I hugged him, "You did your best Charmander. Take a good rest." I said as I recalled him to his ball.

Megan and Jeremy laughed, "Yeah, your Charmander better have a good rest because where he's going, he's going to need it. Team Rocket doesn't like weak Pokemon." Jeremy said as they stepped forward. Megan stepped beside him, "We'll take your Pokemon now." He said.

I glared at them, "I may have lost this battle but there's no way I'm letting you take my Pokemon from me." I could feel Midnight's ball beginning to shake and held it knowing that if he attempted to break out then they would definitely try to take him for his coloring.

Megan laughed, "I'm afraid you don't get a choice in that girlie. Hand them over or we'll take them by force." She threatened. I grabbed my Pokeballs and put them in my backpack and held it to me. The Rockets laughed menacingly, "Wrong choice princess." Megan said as her fist connected with the side of my head.

Jeremy began kicking me in the side while Jolteon used Thundershock, when Jeremy's foot hit me in the stomach I mercifully passed out.

**Midnight's POV**

I heard all of the sounds of the Pokemon battle as well as the sounds of the Rocket members. When I didn't hear anything from Ari for awhile I began to get angry, I continued to rock the ball I was in, cursing the fact that I let her get tricked by some Rocket members.

Well, I wasn't about to let them take us from Ari.

I hit the side of the ball again, growling happily as I heard the lid beginning to come undone. I took one more shot and used Extremespeed to do one more tackle. As it hit I felt the bright beam of light let me out and I howled my success.

I could tell that the people standing in front of me were shocked by my sudden appearance, I looked around angrily. We were on the path again out by the road again and I couldn't see Ari anywhere.

I growled at the Jolteon, "Where's Ari?" He looked at me terrified and motioned to the people beside him, the girl and boy from before, "We left her in the cave after taking her Pokemon." He mumbled.

I turned from him to the girl, she was wearing Ari's belt with all her money and Pokeballs on it. She and the boy both looked like they wanted to run but were too scared to move. I howled then let out a huge Flamethrower at them.

The three of them shrieked, the girl took the belt off and threw it on the ground and the boy dropped Ari's backpack and all three took off down the road. I wanted to chase them but I was also worried about Ari.

I knelt down next to the belt and nudged Charmander's ball open. He came out and looked at me wearily, I opened the bag and handed him a Potion. He sprayed it on himself and began to look better, "Thanks, that Jolteon was pretty powerful." He said as he zipped up the backpack and looked around. "Where are we? And where's Ari?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't know. After the battle, those guys took us from Ari. I don't know what they did with her or where she is." I explained.

He looked at me worriedly, "Did you go back to the cave and see? She might be there." He suggested. I shook my head, "No I didn't. Grab Ari's stuff and hop on. We've gotta check and make sure she's ok."

Charmander nodded and hopped on my back with Ari's stuff, I used my Extremespeed again and dashed off in the direction of the cave with Charmander commenting on direction. Both of us hoping to find Ari quickly.

When we got to the cave, Charmander ran inside to see if Ari was inside. I waited hoping that everything would be ok.

"Midnight! I found her! Come quick!" he called.

I dashed inside and stopped as soon as I saw my Trainer. I couldn't believe it.

Ari was badly beaten, there were bruises and cuts all over her face as well as scorch marks from that Jolteon's attack, her right arm looked as if it was broken. She was unconscious but barely breathing and I knew that if we didn't get her to Vermillion quickly, Ari might die.

I knelt down and looked at Charmander, "Put her on my back then hop on behind her. We've gotta get back to the road and head to Vermillion. Make sure she stays up there."

Charmander did what I said but as we left the cave he called to me worriedly, "We're still a day away from Vermillion even if you use your Extremespeed all day and night, which you don't have the strength for, we won't get there until tomorrow."

"I can do it." I growled as I began running.

"Maybe we should look for someone to help—"

"NO! That's what got Ari into this mess, I wasn't there to protect her and now she's near death. I'll take care of her and anybody who comes near us will get a Flamethrower."

Charmander hesitated then sighed, "Midnight, it wasn't your fault that Ari got hurt. She was trying to help those people and they turned out to be Team Rocket. They are at fault not you." He said.

I didn't answer, I knew he was right but I didn't want to think about how Ari's parents and siblings were going to act when they found out that Ari had been hurt. I continued trying to run though Charmander was right, I was getting really tired. I had been using Extremespeed most of the day and I knew I couldn't keep it up forever. I sighed and slowed down, walking along the road was better than collapsing beside it with Ari and Charmander by me.

We walked for a few more hours with Charmander telling me how Ari was doing; we were both getting worried about her. She hadn't woken up yet and her arm really needed to be set or it was going to get infected.

"Hey, I see a car coming down the road. Maybe we should stop and ask for help." Charmander said.

I growled, "No, we'll keep going."

We continued to argue over the subject as the car got closer then it pulled over and I growled angrily at the boy getting out. It was Gary.

**Gary's POV**

My cheerleaders and I had an argument over leaving Cerulean; they liked the water around it and wanted to stay longer. I had noticed that Ari had left a few days before and wanted to head out to catch up to her. Long story short, I left them behind. I didn't need them anyway.

I hated to admit it but Ari was right, the cheerleaders made everyone think that I was very full of myself. I'm not; I'm just going to be the greatest Pokemon Master of all time!

Ari, I still couldn't believe that I had kissed her again and that she had slapped me. Did she truly not like me? Her eyes seemed to regret her decision and I know Ari, she does stuff before thinking whenever she's surprised like that. So I knew I had walked into a slap the last two times. But I had to know if she liked me, so as soon as I ran into her again I was gonna ask.

As I was thinking about this, I noticed an Arcanine walking on the side of the road. This was the perfect chance to capture an Arcanine so I slowed down but as I got closer I noticed the coloring on this Arcanine was different and it was not alone, it appeared to be having a conversation with a Charmander. When I came up to them I stared at them stunned, these were Ari's Pokemon!

Midnight, her Arcanine looked at me and growled menacingly, I got out of the car cautiously after pulling over and parking it. His eyes were flashing dangerously as if he were protecting something; the Charmander looked from Midnight to me then rolled his eyes as he stood in front of Midnight with his arms spread out.

He appeared to say something to the Arcanine who was shaking its head fiercely, as they argued I looked at them curiously. Midnight looked ready to fall over from exhaustion; it looked as if he had been running for hours towards Vermillion City. But what for? Charmander looked better but he still appeared to have some scorch marks and a few bruises. He looked as if he had been in a battle.

I waited for them to finish arguing; finally Midnight sighed and nodded to Charmander. Charmander ran over to me, "Char! Charmander, Char!" he said as he pulled me over to Midnight. Midnight still looked at me suspiciously but turned and knelt down showing me something lying on his back. I gasped.

Not something, someone. Ari!

"Ari!" I yelled. Fear gripped my insides as I ran over to her side and looked her over; she was unconscious and badly beaten. Her right arm was clearly broken and the same scorch marks on Charmander were on her as well. Anger gripped me as well as fear and I nodded to both Midnight and Charmander as I understood what they wanted. Ari needed to get to the hospital and fast.

I gently took Ari from Midnight and placed her in the backseat of my car. Charmander hopped in the back with her while Midnight went back into his ball. Charmander was still wearing Ari's belt and backpack.

"Look after her Charmander and hold on. This is gonna be fast." I called back as I jumped back into my car, fastened my seatbelt and made sure that Ari and Charmander's belts were on as well before speeding down the road.

We got to the hospital a few hours later, Charmander ran inside to get a doctor ready to go as I picked Ari up gently and carried her inside. A nurse came towards me with a gurney and a doctor approached me after I set Ari down.

"I'm Dr. Johnson; I understand that you're the one who found the girl?"

I sighed, "Yes sir and her name is Arietta Taramel."

He looked at me, "You know her?"

I nodded, "I grew up with her until we went on journeys. I found her with her Pokemon on the way to Vermillion." I explained what I knew and Dr. Johnson nodded and wrote everything down on a clipboard.

When we finished he stood up, "I suggest you call her parents to inform them of what has happened and then take the Pokemon to the Pokemon Center. I'll have any news of Ms. Taramel's condition sent to Nurse Joy at the Center." He said.

I sighed and nodded knowing that I wouldn't find out anymore until after the examination. I stood up and looked at Charmander. It was looking at the doors where they had taken Ari worriedly. I smiled at him and patted his head, "I know, I'm worried too. But we'll find things out later. Let's go." I said. He nodded and followed me out to the car and we headed towards the Center.

After I got us settled in and gave Nurse Joy my and Ari's Pokemon to restore, I walked over to the videophones. I dialed the Taramel ranch and looked at the videophone as Ari's brother Seth showed on the screen.

"Gary? Well this is an unexpected surprise. We were expecting Ari."

"Yeah, I know. Seth, is Mrs. Taramel around? I need to talk to her." I asked. Seth could tell it was serious but I was going to tell his Mom first. He nodded, "Hold on a moment, I'll get her." He said as he stood up and left the room. I could hear laughter coming from the living room, Ari's whole family must have been at the house. I hated having to ruin their happiness.

Mrs. Taramel as well as the rest of the family crowded around the phone and Mr. Taramel disconnected the phone part in order to put me on speaker. "Hello Gary, how is your journey going? Have you seen Ari?" she asked. I looked at her worriedly, "I'm sorry Mrs. Taramel this is an emergency. Ari's in the hospital." I said.

My ears began buzzing with questions from everyone, Mrs. Taramel whistled, "Calm down everyone. This isn't helping! Gary, please start at the beginning and tell us what you know." She said.

I nodded and explained what I knew when I found Ari. Seth's face was becoming worried and angry, it looked like the same expression I was feeling. "I'm staying at the Pokemon Center in Vermillion; Dr. Johnson told me he'd send me more information when he was done examining her." I finished

Mrs. Taramel nodded, "We'll be there as shortly. Gary, please meet us at the hospital." She said. I nodded and smiled briefly at the family before the videoscreen went dark.

The signal sounded that the Pokemon were ready and I walked over to Nurse Joy to get them. She smiled at me as she handed my Pokeballs back first then Ari's with Charmander sitting beside them. "He didn't seem to want to go back into the ball." She explained as Charmander jumped down and began to run towards the entrance. I brought out Eevee and stopped him with it before turning back to Nurse Joy, "Yes ma'am, his Trainer's in the hospital." I explained. She nodded solemnly, "Well, you must be a good friend to be taking care of her Pokemon for her." She commented before heading to the back to take care of other Pokemon.

I nodded then turned to Charmander, he was looking at me sullenly while Eevee stood up next to him to make sure that he wouldn't bolt again. I knelt down, "Listen, I know you're worried about Ari. I am too, but we can't run off all the time trying to check on her. Now, I'll take care of you guys until she gets better but you have to cooperate. Think you can do that?" I asked gently. Charmander nodded then looked at the doors again, "Charmander, Char?" he asked as he pointed.

I smiled, "Yeah, we can go back to the hospital. Ari's family should be flying in soon as well." I said. Charmander and I ran back to the hospital, arriving just in time as Mrs. Taramel and the rest were jumping off of huge Pidgeots that they raised on the ranch for deliveries. I looked at them as they approached me worriedly,

"Have you seen Ari yet?"

"Is she alright?"

"Any news on what happened?"

"Where's her Pokemon?"

Brynn, Mrs. Taramel, whistled again. When the talking stopped she glared at her family, "Pipe down, can't ya see the boy's worried enough? He hasn't talked to the doctor yet, in fact, I'll bet that's the doctor right now. Now calm down and sit in the waiting room quietly." She said. The siblings as well as her husband did what she said and I followed, when I sat down, Dr. Johnson came over.

"Ah Gary, I was just about to send a message to the Center. Who are you?" he asked when he noticed the Taramels stand up. I smiled, "Dr. Johnson, these are the Taramels they're Arietta's family."

He nodded, "Ah good, I'm glad you came. Now, Arietta was severely beaten by what appeared to be two people along with a Pokemon. The Pokemon was an electric type from the marks on her but as far as that we don't know. We've treated her as best as possible as well as set her right arm, so you'll be happy to know that she'll be fine. She'll need to rest for a few days and nothing too strenuous but after that she should be able to train some more."

We all sighed with relief at the news, Seth and I looked at each other grimly, we still wanted to know who these people were. I turned back to the doctor, "Are we allowed to see her?" I asked.

"Oh yes of course, but you must be quiet. She woke up a bit ago then went back to sleep and needs her rest."

I looked at the Taramels, "You guys go on in, you're her family." I said. Mr. and Mrs. Taramel smiled and Seth squeezed my shoulder, but Teri, the eldest girl, shook her head. "The rest of us need to head back. Marie's taking care of the ranch but I've gotta be back at my own Center, you go on in Gary, but please tell Ari that we're glad she's safe."

Brynn looked at her daughter and hugged her, "I'll let you all know what happened the minute I find out from Ari. Be safe heading home." She said. Teri and the others nodded then left. I followed the remaining Taramels inside to see Ari.

She looked pale, but better than when I had found her. Her right arm was in a cast and there were IVs in her arms to keep her hydrated. But she looked peaceful. Charmander climbed into the bed and snuggled up against her arm, keeping his flame down so he wouldn't burn anything. I smiled at him as he fell asleep and sighed.

I had planned on telling Ari how I felt when I saw her again, I just didn't expect it to be like this. All I really wanted to do now was find the people who had done this to her and make them pay drastically and I could tell Seth did as well from the way he was looking at his sister. It was almost as if he was willing her eyes to open.

I heard a sigh and all of us looked at Ari, her eyes were open and she was looking at her family wearily, "I'm guessing I'm banned from continuing my Journey?" she whispered.

Her parents chuckled as they walked over to her bed, "How're you feeling? Anything hurt?" Brynn asked worriedly. Ari shook her head, "No, I feel fine. Just tired. The nurse explained what happened when I woke up earlier." She turned to me, "Thanks for helping me Gary."

I shrugged, "Anytime, I'm just glad you're alright. You scared me, Ari."

She nodded as she yawned, "I know, but they scared me more than I did you."

I looked at her confused, "Who did? The people who did this to you?" when she nodded Seth stood up straight, "Who did it Ari? Did you know them?"

Ari's eyes were drooping again and I knew she was falling asleep, she yawned once more before shaking her head, "I didn't know them personally, just their Team." She said wearily.

"What team?"

Ari yawned once more, "Team Rocket." Then her eyes closed and she fell asleep again.

**Author's note: Hey guys, long time no update. Sorry about that, I'm constantly busy with all sorts of things, not to mention that my computer just got an upgrade so I basically had to rewrite this chapter. Hope you liked it and I'll update again soon!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own the **_**Pokemon **_**franchise.**

**Claim: I do own my characters.**

**Chapter 8-New Paths**

**Gary's POV**

"No! Absolutely not!"

I winced at the sound of the voices coming from down the hall, I had stepped out of Ari's room in the hospital for some food and to sneak her something better than what they were serving when I heard the conversation. Ari's parents and her older brother Seth were arguing with each other over whether Ari should continue her journey or not, well more like the parents were convincing Seth that this was not open for discussion.

Mr. and Mrs. Taramel had seemed to me to like the fact that Ari was able to continue her journey. Both she and I had sighed in relief when Dr. Johnson had said that all she needed was a few days rest to get over her beating at the hands of some Team Rocket thugs. In fact, as soon as Ari had awoken Seth and I had both asked her who it was who had done it to her. I hadn't been there when it happened, I just found her with her Pokemon heading towards Vermillion, her Arcanine, Midnight and her Charmander were taking care of her as they tried to get her to the hospital.

When she described the people to us, Seth had immediately gone to Officer Jenny then disappeared himself for a few days; when he actually returned he said nothing of the people just that he hadn't found them yet. I had sighed in frustration but there had been nothing I could do. There was no news from the police either.

I walked down the hall back towards Ari's room, when I closed the door she was sitting up and looking out the window. I couldn't help but stare at her; she looked beautiful even though her hair was mussed from lying on the bed all day. I smiled at her as I handed her the chocolate bar I had been able to get at the Pokemart down the street. She took it and smiled, "Thanks, I haven't had chocolate since my birthday." She said as she tore into the bar.

"No problem." I replied as I sat down and began eating the burger and fries I had gotten from the cafeteria. She looked at me worriedly, "How bad are they?"

I smirked, "If your Mom wasn't making sure that they kept their voices low, the whole hospital would be aware of the argument."

She winced visibly, "Seth's not too happy about the fact that I've been attacked again."

I sputtered as I tried not to choke on a fry, she looked at me concerned and I sat up, "Again?" I coughed. She nodded, "This hasn't been the first time. Another team's after me too." I looked at her in shock, she shrugged, "Mom and Dad are sure I'll be safe and I have been. Seth's the only one who has been after me about not doing this journey thing, I don't know why but he has. Mom's straightened him out a few times already but I think I'm gonna have to wrestle him again to show him that I can take care of myself." She explained.

I shook my head, "This is the third time you've been attacked on your journey? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. Ari looked at me confused, "Why would I tell you? You're my rival and lately, you haven't been the friendly kind." I stuttered, "Uh…I don't know. Nevermind." I shook my head at myself, I knew I wasn't ready just yet to tell her how I felt.

She continued to look suspicious but shrugged it off and stared out the window some more. The door opened behind us and Mrs. Taramel peeked her head in the room, "Ari honey, would you mind terribly if we borrowed Gary for a minute? It's important." Ari and I looked at each other and she shook her head, "Its fine Mom. Go ahead." She said and I followed Mrs. Taramel out of the room.

Mrs. Taramel led me over to the room where she and the two men had been arguing, I could feel the tension sparking in the room. Seth looked like he wanted to run straight into Ari's room and take her home and Mr. Taramel looked ready to restrain him.

I sat down when they did and Mrs. Taramel sighed, "I'm sorry to have to ask you this Gary, but we're worried about Ari. She's told you about the other attacks she's had since her journey began?" she asked. I nodded, "She's told me a bit but not a lot about them." I said. Mrs. Taramel sighed, "Well, long story short, Ari's very special and there are several people out there who want to take her and use her for their own reasons. Now, Ari's done great at keeping herself safe and we're very proud of her for that, but in light of recent events and the fact that some people," she looked directly at Seth, "Feel that Ari needs more protection, we'd like to ask if you would consider traveling with Ari and looking out for her."

I stared at them, I had been dreaming of traveling with Ari since our journeys began but I knew that she didn't want me to go with her. None of her other siblings had had their rivals traveling with them on their journeys and Ari had wanted to show the world that she could handle it on her own. This was taking a big step but I had no problem with it, "I don't see a problem with that Mrs. Taramel. But I'm not sure that Ari would be interested in my traveling with her." I began.

"She won't have a choice in the matter, she'll either travel with you or she'll go straight home and forget this dream of hers." Seth broke in grimly. Mrs. Taramel glared at her son, "You tell her that and you'll be the one who ends up having to stay here rather than her." She said. Seth sighed and didn't say another word.

Mrs. Taramel turned back to me, "We'll talk to Ari about it and if she's adamant about staying alone then we'll compromise. But I think Ari will be fine with traveling with you Gary." She said. I nodded but didn't say anything more because I knew Ari and she was going to put up a fight rather than be made to travel with me.

We walked back to Ari's room and she sat up and looked at us curiously, "What's going on?" she asked. Mrs. Taramel explained what they had talked about, "Now honey, we've talked to Gary and he's fine with traveling with you during the rest of your journey—"

"Whoa, hold it. You want me to travel with Gary? Why?"

"Because of you being attacked and hurt again and we're worried about you being safe—"

"Mom, I've been safe through the time I've been traveling. Why want me to travel with someone now?" Ari asked. Then her eyes widened and she turned them accusingly on Seth. "This was your idea wasn't it? Can't handle the fact that your baby sister's been hurt or just don't want me to succeed? Seth, you are not Dad and you may worry more about me than anyone else but that doesn't mean I'm gonna listen to you all the time! If I wasn't in this cast, then you'd be across the room!" she growled.

Seth stepped back sheepishly, I stared at Ari knowingly. Being the baby of the family didn't mean she was spoiled, it meant she turned tough and was able to handle herself as well as her brother's paranoia. Mrs. Taramel sat on the bed beside Ari, "Honey calm down, yes, it was Seth's idea that you go with someone. But you have to admit he does have a point. This has been the third attack since you started and you've been lucky that this has been the only time you've been hurt. Having an extra pair of eyes wouldn't hurt now would it?" she asked.

Ari snorted and looked out the window again then sighed, "I suppose it wouldn't. Gary, you agreed to this nonsense?" I shrugged, "It sounds ok to me. Better to be there when something happens than be around by chance." I said. She nodded then looked back at Seth, "Fine, I'll do it. But if you try to put anything else on me, Seth, then cast or not you'll end up in this bed." She growled. He nodded happily then hugged her. I stared at her shocked, I didn't think she'd give in so easily then masked it before she noticed. Mrs. Taramel stood up and headed over to the door, "I'm gonna go see when the doctor's gonna let you out of here so that you can find out when you can go and battle for your Gym Badge." She said.

Seth got up and followed after, not wanting to stay with Ari alone but Ari glared at him on the way out. I sighed and shook my head, having siblings can be a real drag when you want to be independent and Ari was as independent as they came. She looked at me after they left, "I can't believe that Seth wants us to travel together." She said grimly. I looked at her suspiciously, she was clearly still angry at her brother for suggesting the idea but I couldn't tell who she was more angry at, him or me for going along with it.

"Why? You can obviously see his point—"

"No I can't." she interrupted. I looked at her confused, she sighed and looked out the window some more. "He's always been like this, always looking after all of us as if when we leave the house it'll be the last time he sees us. I've been feeling the brunt of it lately, Gary, you should have seen him the day he was offered the job in Orre. He was so happy and yet so scared that if he left me for a second then he wouldn't see me again. It came down to an argument that we had to take outside, and me and him ended up wrestling on the ground and me pinning him on his back. I told him he was a scaredy cat and a coward for not jumping at the opportunity presented to him and that he oughta thank his lucky stars that he was offered the job. When he still had doubts I pinned him to the ground to show him that I could take care of myself while he was gone."

She smiled at the memory, "He left that night with a huge smile on his face, happy to know that I was there to take care of things. But, ever since I started my journey, it's been the same old thing. Are you safe? Have you seen Team Dark Moon? Any more attacks? And now he seems to think that I should forget following in their footsteps at all." She explained sadly. I nodded remembering what Daisy had told me years before I decided to go on my own journey, 'Gary, make your own decisions just don't do what Mom and Dad did. I'd rather not lose you too.'

Ari shook her head and looked at me, "Why did you agree to that? You've known that I can take care of myself." I shrugged as I looked at her, "It came as a surprise, plus I figure that I can keep an eye on my rival far better by traveling with her than by getting ahead of her so much." I replied. She glared at me again, that rivalry deep in her brown eyes, "You haven't gotten your third badge yet Gary, so don't talk to me about falling behind. If you were so worried about that then you would've gotten your badge already." She growled.

I stiffened and looked back at her, "I wanted to make sure that my Rival was alright. It wouldn't be worth bragging that I became the Champ if my Rival hadn't been able to compete." I said icily. I hadn't told Ari, nor had her parents that I was the one who had found her and brought her here. With all the excitement over catching the creeps who had done it, we had forgotten to tell her.

Ari glared back at me and I knew that if I didn't leave, then there were going to be more problems and I didn't want to start our Journey together that way. I stood up and headed towards the door, "I'm gonna go and see what I can find out about Lt. Surge. Take it easy and I'll be back soon." I said as I opened the door and left without waiting for a reply.

I walked outside of the hospital and around Vermillion, mentally kicking myself for acting the way I had. *What's wrong with you? Can't even keep a normal conversation with the girl for ten minutes without sounding like a dork, you're even worse than Ari thinks.* I thought as I walked.

"You're not her father so stop acting like you are!"

"At least I act like she needs to be watched, what's your excuse?"

I stopped as I heard the shouting coming from around the corner, I peeked around it and saw Seth and Mrs. Taramel in a clearing near the forest but far enough away from the town that the rest of Vermillion couldn't hear them arguing. *What's going on here?* I thought as I watched.

"Seth, I'm sorry that you had a bad experience with Them on your Journey and I appreciate the fact that you feel you must worry for Arietta but seriously, you need to back off. You are smothering so much that even she's noticing! Do you want her to start avoiding you?" Mrs. Taramel asked bluntly.

Seth glared at his mother, "No, I don't but Mom, I heard about the prophecy and if Ari's the one it's talking about then she could end up dying anyway! I don't want to lose my youngest sister!" he yelled.

Mrs. Taramel shook her head exasperatedly, "We don't know who the prophecy is talking about, it says the last Gem Warrior will have to sacrifice but it doesn't say who the 'last Gem Warrior' is or what they have to sacrifice! It could be their family, friends, the person they love, their dream—"

"Or their life. I will not allow that to happen to Ari. End of story."

"So you think that by making Ari have to give up her dream will stop her from being special? Seth, you know as well as I that she is going to have those powers no matter what we try to do. And if it does mean her life then it does, I've worked with more prophecies that you could have ever hoped to think of son and in doing so, I've found out one thing. Nothing is certain when it comes to the future."

"But Mom—"

"Don't 'But Mom' me, you will not make Ari give up the dream she has had since you left for your journey all those years ago. You know how important this is to her and by golly if you try and mess this up, she won't be the only one mad at you. You may be her older brother but I am still her mother and will remain as such until the end of time! Now do not try and overcome my authority again or I will bring down my regal authority on you next time."

I heard silence then looked around the corner again, shocked by what I had heard. Ari was special? She had powers? And what on earth was a Gem Warrior? I wanted to walk over there and ask but knew that Mrs. Taramel and Seth would not like to know that I had been listening on their conversation. Knowing how Ari reacted when she caught me in the bushes a few days ago, I knew that Mrs. Taramel and Seth would do even worse than toss me in a pond…

I walked back towards the hospital thinking quietly on what I had learned, I was scared for Ari after hearing about how many times she had been attacked and also determined to keep her safe. I may not be ready to tell her my feelings just yet but she was definitely going to be my friend…

**Arietta's POV**

"I got it!"

I winced slightly at the sound of Gary's voice as he came into the room. Midnight growled at him a bit but I petted my Arcanine and he calmed down. Gary looked at me sheepishly, "Sorry Ari, I didn't realize you were sleeping still." He said. I shrugged at him as I sat up from the bunk bed that we were sharing in the Pokemon Center. I had been discharged from the hospital a few days ago and while I still needed to wear my cast for a few more weeks, I was given the okay from Dr. Johnson to continue my training. Gary had decided that since he hadn't gotten his Badge yet for this Gym, then this was the perfect time to do so.

We had set up a plan that we would take turns going first for the Badge and since I was still recuperating then I decided to allow Gary to go first.

I looked at him, "So you got the Badge? How did the battle with Surge go?" I asked anxiously. Gary just shook his head and showed me the Badge "Wouldn't be fair if I just told you how it went. You'll have to see for yourself, though I can tell you that he uses electric-type Pokemon." He said. I nodded; I could respect him for that. The Badge looked cool, like the sun with a red center and yellow spikes on the outside for the sun's rays.

I smiled at him as he put the Badge in his case then climbed to the top of the bunk bed; he had given me the bottom so I wouldn't fall out and hurt my arm anymore than it already was. "Did you look through your stuff and make sure that everything was there?" he asked. I looked at him and nodded, "Yeah, I did that before I went to sleep. They didn't take anything, didn't manage to from what I hear as Midnight burst out of his ball a few minutes after they left me in the cave." I said.

Gary shook his head, "Team Rocket, I can't believe that they would stoop to something like that. I mean I've heard of them attempting to dig fossils out of the cave and try to steal other Trainer's Pokemon but I've never heard of them pretending to be stranded then leading someone off who wants to help them and beat them up then take their Pokemon. That's just low, even for them." He said. I didn't say anything, I already remembered what had happened with the Team members I ran into and I certainly did not want to repeat the situation, though if I did run into them again, I certainly would make sure that I didn't lose.

"Ari, are you ok down there?"

I looked up at Gary and realized that I had clenched my fist in anger, I shook my head and smiled, "I'm fine Gary, just preparing myself for those creeps again." I said. He chuckled, "Now that's the Ari I grew up with. So, think you're ready for your Gym match with Surge tomorrow?" he asked. I looked down at Midnight who barked at me and I smiled, "Yep, all my Pokemon are pumped for battle. Bring Surge on, I'll beat him to a pulp."

Gary chuckled again and lay on his bed, I turned and laid down myself, preparing myself to sleep again. I thought for a bit on how changed Gary had been.

When my parents and Seth first suggested that Gary and I travel together, well, Mom and Dad suggested, Seth insisted and I was still angry at him for it, I sorta figured that Gary would go on about how weak I was to lose a battle against Team Rocket goons and almost lose my stuff to them. But after I got out of the hospital and began to train with my Pokemon, he didn't say a word about my attack, he just helped me to battle with one arm and showed me ways that I could train my Pokemon better.

It was kind of nice to know that he had changed somewhat but it also made me wonder why, did he think that I was more vulnerable since he had found me on the side of the road and drove me to the hospital, was he trying to get me to lower my guard around him so he could make his ego bigger than it already was? Or did he somehow, in finding me on the side of the road and driving me to the hospital, miraculously change himself when he saw me lying in that hospital bed.

I wasn't sure about any of these things but I was kind of liking the new Gary better than the old one, but if he completely changed then I was gonna get creeped out by it.

Midnight growled by the door again and I sat up and looked at him, he was laying beside my backpack and sniffing it. I smiled at him as I heard his stomach growl and got up, I let the rest of my Pokemon out and fed them all, apologizing for not feeding them earlier before I got them recharged from the training session we had had earlier that morning.

"What's that you're feeding them?"

I sighed and turned towards Gary, "The Pokemon food that Marie gave me before I headed out on my journey. Why what did you give your Pokemon for food?" I asked him. He looked at me confused, "I don't feed them, I let the Center do that when they recharge them." I rolled my eyes, "You know that costs money to do right? What happens when you run out of money?"

"Then I guess they'll eat berries and stuff when I camp out at night, normally I drive to the nearest town and get to the Center before dark comes around."

"Gary, you can't always do that. What will you do if there is no Center close by and you have to camp out? If your Pokemon eat food that is around, it could be harmful to them. Didn't Professor Oak teach you this?" I asked him exasperated.

He smiled at me winningly, "I guess I wasn't listening to him when he mentioned that part." He then ducked his head as I threw a pillow at him. "You're the grandson of the 'famous' Professor Oak and you don't know about feeding your Pokemon food? I'd hate to have you as my trainer." I said exasperated as I took my pillow from him then grabbed another can from my backpack and handed it to him.

Gary looked at me suspiciously as he took the can, "This doesn't have fake Ekans in it does it?" he asked as he opened it. I chuckled, "No it's Pokemon food. I know how to make most of this stuff so this is for you in case you need it." I said. He nodded, "Oh, well thanks, I guess." He said as he got down from the bed and put it in his bag.

I nodded to him and recalled my Pokemon except for Midnight and put them into my backpack. I looked at the clock and noticed the time, it was around ten and I needed more sleep if I was going to have a major battle with the Gym Leader tomorrow. I sighed and tried not to groan as I laid back on my bed, the cast on my arm was good for keeping the bones set so they could heal but not good on keeping the pain from them. Dr. Johnson gave me some medication but I didn't want to take it unless I seriously needed it because it was bound to make me delirious and I needed a clear head for battling.

"Ari, are you ok?" Gary had heard me groaning despite how quiet I had tried to be. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to keep my arm from jostling too much." I said as I turned over to go to sleep. "Is it hurting? Do you need something?"

"No Gary, I'm fine. Trust me. I'll be ok."

"Are you sure."

"Yes Gary I'm sure. I have enough worriers in my family, please don't become one."

"Sorry, I just want to make sure you aren't hurt."

"I'm fine."

"Ok then, good night."

"Night."

I turned over and looked out at the window, I could hear Midnight snoring softly by the door and I smiled as I heard Gary's breathing slow above me. _He actually cares about me as more than a Rival. Well, that's nice to know at least. Maybe we can be friends after all._

**I'm sorry, again for the lateness of the update! School started back and I've had a million things to do since. Hopefully things will clear up soon and I'll be able to get started back on my writing but who knows. Once again, did you like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review! Will update again soon!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Author's Note…**.There is no excuse...

None whatsoever for my being lazy and horrible to my dear readers and fans of this story. I've gotten your story alerts and your reviews and I'm truly sorry for not updating sooner.

A lot of things have happened in the past two years since I've updated. I got married earlier this year and graduated from college the year before. So to say things have been busy is an understatement.

But my lack of updating is nothing short of shameful for the fact is that several of you have been waiting on me to give you the next part of the story and it hasn't come. I'm truly sorry to have kept you all waiting for so long. Please forgive me.

I can't promise that I'll update all the time from now on but I will continue to update, I want to finish this story and see some plot come together. So without further ado, here is your next update!

**Chapter 9 – Thunder Badge**

**Arietta's POV**

"No Gary, you can't come!"

"But Ari, why not?"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose with my good hand wondering for the tenth time that day as to why I agreed to my parent's plan to travel with Gary Oak for the rest of my journey. He was becoming an absolute nuisance trying to make sure my arm was alright as well as making sure that my needs were constantly taken care of. I'm fourteen years old! I can take care of myself! But did he see it that way? No, I was just his lost little neighbor who he found on the side of the road on the way to Vermilion City.

It's not that I wasn't grateful for Gary's help, it's the fact that he seemed to think that I needed my hand held wherever I went. Ever since I got out of the hospital he'd been taking his task of watching out for me a bit too seriously and I just needed some space. What's funny is that Midnight seemed to enjoy these little fights Gary and I kept having. I thought for sure that he'd be growling and getting angry at Gary since he's been so protective since the attack but he'd just sit back and watch with a smile on his face like nothing's wrong. It's just not right.

I looked at Gary again, determination clear in my eyes, I was going to get my third badge without my rival going with me so he could see my battling tactic. That and knowing Gary, he'd probably try and stop the battle several times so Surge wouldn't hurt me.

"You didn't have me with you during your battles and I'm not about to have you come with me. I said no and that's the last straw."

Gary glared at me, "The only reason you weren't with me during my battle with Surge is because you were resting from your visit to the hospital. It's not my fault that you're too lazy to check out the competition when you're hurt not that you'd have much of a chance against me anyway."

I nearly saw red, that boy was the most conceited person I ever met. I swear if I ever see Seth again, I'm going to beat him senseless for pinning me with Gary as a traveling partner. I growled, "If I remember correctly Gary, I beat you the last time we battled and for what you just said, that tears it. You definitely aren't coming with me to see me get my badge. Midnight, Charmander, let's go. I'll see you later, Gary."

After that I just walked out not bothering to look back as I headed out of the Center and towards the Gym.

**Gary's POV**

I sighed, why did that girl always bring out the worst in me? I thought I had been getting on her good side, I mean we were going to be traveling together so we should at least get along right? But every time I see that sparkle in her eyes I just lose it and it always makes me to come out sounding like a loser. And now I'm watching her walk out of the Center and head to her Gym battle with Lt. Surge without so much as knowing if she would even make it back to the Center at all.

I had to admit, finding out that there were teams after Ari was nothing that I wanted to think about. Pokémon Trainers are meant to be tough, that's why they'd allow kids to travel on their own instead of with a parent or something. Trainers knew what they were getting into when they left home but the adventure was just so calling to some people that the danger was worth it in order to follow their dreams. Ari was one of those people; she'd been talking about leaving home since Seth left on his journey. But not only knowing but also having proof that there were people out there to hurt Ari scared me more than I cared to admit. Ari was tough, she'd always shown she was tough but even the tough can get hurt pretty bad. And seeing Ari on Midnight's back on the side of the road, watching her lay there as I drove to the hospital not sure if I'd make it in time or not, that's not something I'd want to repeat again.

I know I've been getting on Ari's nerves especially since she's used to doing things on her own all the time. But I can't get the image of her lying hurt somewhere and not being able to reach out of my head and it's starting to drive me crazy. I think Midnight's been sensing my moods because he's not been growling at me as much as he used to. Just giving me a knowing look before he lay down at Ari's side again as she drifted off to sleep.

I shook my head, I needed to back off of her, I knew that but it was really hard when the one you like is in danger. The way her brother was acting it must have been pretty big in order for him to freak like that. What was it her mom said? Something about a prophecy? I sighed again and went back to our room to grab my Pokémon; I needed a good workout in order to get Ari off my mind. Hopefully, she would get the badge and we could head for the next Gym soon but right now I needed to train. I grabbed my Pokémon and headed out back from the Center.

It was gonna be a long day….

**Arietta's POV**

"I think this is it." I said as we stood in front of the red and yellow building. It had two lightning bolts near the entrance and that confirmed it for me.

"Looks like it to me. So who are we fighting?" Charmander asked me curiously.

"Lt. Surge, according to what Gary said last night, he's some big electric-type trainer or something. They helped him in some war or something." I replied as we walked towards the entrance.

When we walked in it was completely dark, _what is with Gym Leaders and darkened Gyms? Do they not pay for their electricity or something?_

"Hello? I'm looking for Lt. Surge. I'm here for a battle."

I could hear thuds coming from the room, then saw a huge man stand in the light where the door was opened. "Who comes to challenge me?" he asked. The guy was at least close to seven feet tall, heavily muscled and had spiked blonde hair on top of his head. He was wearing a camouflaged vest and pants and combat boots that made him look like he'd just come from a military battle somewhere. I internally rolled my eyes; this guy screamed army so why wasn't he with them instead of here running a Gym?

I shook my head then stood up tall, "My name's Arietta Taramel and I've come for a chance to win a Thunder Badge. "

He smiled then tried to put his hand on my head, I instinctively blocked with my other arm. He looked at me confused, "Are you sure you wanna battle me? I'm not easy to beat and you look like you should be resting instead of battling. What happened to your arm?"

I smiled at his concern, "I'm fine enough to battle, the doctor told me so. I got attacked by Team Rocket on my way to Vermilion. But all they did was break my arm and beat me up a bit. If they stole my Pokémon then my Arcanine scared them enough to get them back and come find me. I should only be in the cast for a few more weeks. And I want my badge please."

He smiled, "You've got a lotta spunk kid, alright then. Wait a minute, Taramel? You're related to Seth Taramel the lead scientist in Orre?"

I nodded, "Yeah, he's my older brother. Let me guess, one of the toughest guys you know right? Gave you a great battle when he came through here years ago?"

He smirked and nodded, "But I'm sure you're just as tough right?" when I nodded he clapped his hands, "Well then let's put that theory to the test then shall we?"

The lights filled the room for the battle arena. Surge took his place on the far end, "We'll have a one on one battle, sound good?"

I nodded, "Fine with me."

Surge smiled, "Don't think this will be easy just 'cause you're hurt. Go Raichu!"

He released a Pokémon that look sort of like my Pikachu; only it was bigger, orange and had a longer whip-like tail. I pulled out my Pokedex and took its info:

_Raichu_

_The evolved form of Pikachu, its long tail serves as a ground to protect itself from its own high voltage._

I nodded it certainly looked tough, "Charmander, you're up but watch out for its electric attacks."

Charmander nodded its head and headed out into the arena

"Charmander! Flamethrower!"

"Raichu! Body slam!"

Charmander immediately began to shoot a stream of flame at Raichu before it could get close enough to slam him to the ground. When the flame cleared there was a very singed Raichu staring at Charmander but he wasn't through yet.

Before I could yell out another attack, Raichu slammed into Charmander knocking him to the ground but Raichu forgot about the flame on Charmander's tail and leapt away pretty quickly when its side got burnt.

"Raichu! Thunderbolt!"

"Charmander! Skull Bash!"

Charmander ran at Raichu as fast as it could before it could unleash its electric attack but the lightning came out just as Charmander reached his target. Raichu was knocked back but Charmander was flown across the room. "Charmander! Are you alright?"

Charmander sat up and gave me an ok sign with his claws but I could see he was pretty hurt. There were bruises and scrapes all over him as well as some singing from where he'd gotten hit by the lightning.

"Don't give up! Flamethrower!"

"Raichu, Thunder punch before he attacks!"

Charmander shot flame out faster than Raichu could get to him. This time Raichu was flown across the room and flame filled the arena. "Charmander watch where you attack!" I said as I avoided getting my cast burnt. Charmander stopped, "Sorry Ari. I didn't mean it." He said sadly. I smiled at him and showed him I was ok.

When the smoke from the fire attack cleared, there was Raichu standing up panting just staring at Charmander. A minute went by as they stared at each other then Raichu moved a bit then fell completely over on the ground, fainted.

"No!" Surge said as he ran towards his Pokémon. He checked it over then sighed, "That was a good match Raichu, you deserve a rest." He said as he returned his Pokémon.

Surge walked towards me quietly then shook my good hand, "That was a great match, Ari; you sure are tough, just like your brother. For your victory, here is your Thunder Badge." He said as he handed me a metal pin shaped like the sun it was orange and red. I placed in my case and smiled at him, "Thanks a bunch sir, I'll let Seth know that you're doing well the next time I see him."

"Please do. Goodbye."

"Bye."

I picked up Charmander cause he looked like he was gonna fall over, and with Midnight watching behind us we headed back towards the Center. Happier now that I was still on my way towards the Pokémon League.

**Gary's POV  
**

I smiled when Ari walked back into to Center, "Hey, so how did it go?"

She smiled then shrugged as she opened her case and showed me her new badge. "No biggie."

I grinned, "I'm glad. Sorry for acting stupid back there. Don't really know what I was thinking. You've always been able to take care of yourself. I'm just here for an extra set of eyes." I looked at her shocked face. "What?"

"You're apologizing… to me? Someone call the police and find out if the world is ending! Gary Oak, THE Gary Oak just apologized to me for acting stupid! Omigosh, you've gone insane haven't you? Should I take you to the doctor?" she said as she started laughing. I glared for a minute but her laugh was so infectious that I had to laugh too.

Pretty soon we were both sitting on the couch in the lobby laughing out butts off. When it calmed down, I looked at Ari, "No, I really am sorry. I just can't help but sound like a loser around you sometimes. I guess you bring out the worst in me like a good rival should." I said embarrassed. Ari thought for a minute before nodding, "Yeah well, sometimes I can be a bit too reckless when something important happens. So I understand the protectiveness somewhat, but seriously Gary, did you have to nearly turn into Seth? I was about to call off this whole traveling thing."

I blinked then looked down sheepishly; I still couldn't admit my feelings for her it was too embarrassing besides what if she didn't like me back? "Yeah sorry. Anyway, where should we go next?"

Ari thought for a minute, "Well, Celadon City is the next Gym but it's kinda far."

"Heh, no problem, we've got my car remember? We'll get there in no time."

Ari nodded, "Yeah I guess, Anyway, I'd better feed my Pokémon they've been worked pretty hard. Where's yours?"

"I gave them to Joy already, been training with them most of the day since you were adamant about me not coming to your Gym battle."

Ari smiled, "At least you did something productive instead of sulking in the room all day." She teased as she went to get her Pokémon from Joy. Charmander had looked pretty beat up when she brought him in and I hoped he was ok. Midnight smirked at me as he passed following Ari to the room. I rolled my eyes at the ceiling, why were her Pokémon giving me those looks? Was I that obvious?

I shook my head and headed to the room, gave my Pokémon some food and climbed into the top bunk. Ari was already lying down and Midnight was at his usual place by the door. I smiled; _at least Ari has one constant bodyguard_. I thought before drifting off to sleep…


End file.
